Just You
by cho403
Summary: Aku hanya mencintai dia! Tidakkah kalian bisa menerimanya? aku sudah lelah kalian anggap sampah! biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengannya... aku tidak akan perduli jika harus nyawaku yang aku korbankan hanya demi cinta dan kebahagiaanku bersamanya. Umma... maafkan aku... aku hanya mencintai Cho Sungmin... hanya dia..
1. just you

**#Just You#**

"Kau menyesal? Ck… sayangnya semua sudah terlambat" senyum meremehkan bertengger setia diwajah namja tampan pada namja lain yang tampak menahan tetesan airmatanya.

"Kau… kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Ini semua juga bermula darinya" sangkal namja kurus sambil memeganggi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. "Tapi, kalau saja waktu itu kau tak melakukan apa yang sudah dilarang Appa dulu, pasti Appa masih ada sampai sekarang dan masih menyayangimu" namja yang dipojokan itu Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar hyungnya yang tengah duduk manis diatas sofa putih diapartementnya.

"Baik… semua memang salahku. Jika ingin keluar, itu pintu keluarnya" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada daun pintu apartement mewahnya, Siwon mengeleng pasrah."Kau memang tidak berubah. Hatimu masih saja sekeras batu"gerutu Siwon sambil melangkah keluar.

'Brak'

"Huftt… apa ini semua salahku? Tapi, ini semua juga mulanya karna Appa yang begitu keras melarangku… hiks.. Tuhan sekarang aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Kyuhyun terduduk lemas sambil memegangi lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan lututnya.

Isakan tanggis seorang Cho Kyuhyun tumpah begitu saja setelah kepergian Siwon, hyung nya yang memberitahukan bahwa Appa mereka telah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu. Kesalahan yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan adalah menikah diluar persetujuan orang tuanya dan tak pernah bertemu kembali selama setahun pernikahannya dengan seorang yeoja imut bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu… gwaechanayeo?" seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Yeoja mungil bernama Sungmin itu langsung berhamburan memeluk suami tercintanya setelah menghamburkan begitu saja barang belanjaan persedian makan mereka dilantai mamer yang dingin.

"Minnie~~" dengan suara paraunya Kyuhyun memanggil nama istrinya dan mulai menatap mata foxy sang istri dengan mata obsidian sendunya. Sungmin menyergitkan dahinya saat melihat bekas jejak airmata yang tampak jelas dipipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa chagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Cepat katakan padaku"sergah Sungmin dengan tampang khawatirnya. Dengan gerakan lembut Sungmin mulai membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, bermaksud untuk mengahapus jejak airmata sang suami.

Kyuhyun diam tak bersuara dengan mata yang sendu menatap mata Sungmin. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Jangan hanya diam seperti ini. Apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin yang merasakan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun yang berada dibahunya dengan sekuat tenaga menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang kosong dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Kau sakit chagi? Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menangkap tangan Sungmin yang berada didahinya dan mengenggamnya erat. Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyergit binggung (lagi).

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir plump milik Sungmin yang selalu tampak menggoda diotak pervert Kyuhyun. Tanpa adanya perlawanan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai melumat-lumat kecil bibir M Sungmin sebelum menjilati bibir atas Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengerti dengan 'kode' yang diberikan Kyuhyun pun dengan nurutnya Sungmin membuka mulutnya kecil dan hal itu tentu tak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan kecepatan maksimal Kyuhyun meraup, menghisap, dan mengabsen satu persatu benda yang ada dirongga mulut hangat nan manis milik Sungmin.

Tujuh menit kemudian, akhirnya ciuman panas itu pun berakhir karena semakin menipisnya persediaan oksigen sepasang suami istri tersebut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap sayang dahi Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat.

"Jika tak mau bicara sekarang juga tak apa. aku ingin kedapur menaruh belanjaan dulu" ujar Sungmin yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tunggu dikamar" Kyuhyun berlalu lebih dulu dengan langkah yang gontai menuju kamarnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya sambil memandang getir Kyuhyun yang sudah berada didalam kamar mereka. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi"

Room Moment

'Ceklek'

Dengan langkah perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin memasuki kamar megahnya bersama Cho Kyuhyun sang suami mesum. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan sekilas sebelum Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda portable bernama PSP tersebut dan mulai mengacuhkan Cho Sungmin yang lumayan kesal dibuatnya.

Dengan langkah terseok Sungmin mendekati suami nya yang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan, bahu yang menempel pada senderan tempat tidur, dan jangan lupa dengan mata yang memandang khusuk pada layar LCD portable kesayangannya.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu yang sedang bermesraan dengan benda hitam itu? Ck.. malas sekali melihatnya" oceh Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun beralih sebentar dan kembali berkutat pada PSP pujaan hati keduanya setelah Sungmin.

"Kau marah? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ujar Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin yang tengah tiduran diranjang yang sama dengannya sambil memunggungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam tak bergeming, dirinya bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Sungmin" Sungmin tetap diam dan mulai terkekeh jahil mendengar namanya dipanggil kembali oleh Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dinaikan satu oktaf.

"Cho Sungmin! Apa kau mendengarkanku!" jerit Kyuhyun tepat didaun telinga malang Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget pun langsung terlonjak dan menatap Kyuhyun garang.

"Yak! Aku belum tuli Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau ingin bicara ya bicara saja. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, seperti orang kesetanan saja" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dengan gerakan yang slow, Kyuhyun menaruh kembali PSPnya di meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku serius Sungmin. Ada yang memang ingin aku ceritakan padamu"tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serius. Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah imutnya.

"Aku tahu ini serius, tapi jangan tegang seperti ini. Aku tidak suka" intruksi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur king sizenya dengan nyaman. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur yang kosong disisinya, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk ikutan berbaring disebelahnya.

"Berbaringlah" titah Kyuhyun.

Hening…

"Cho Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nama lengkap Sungmin yang baru berganti marga sejak setahun yang lalu. Namun sayangnya panggilan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan respon dari sang istri.

"Ming~~" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil sang istri sambil menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan murka.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidur Ming? Aku bilangkan aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius. Kenapa kau malahan tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah murka sambil menguncang-guncang bahu istrinya. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah murka Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Itu salahmu kenapa lama sekali bicaranya. Aku 'kan jadi mengantuk" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah polos kelewat babbonya.

Kyuhyun mengeleng frustasi dibuatnya. "Baiklah... kau mau tahu kenapa aku tadi menanggis?" Sungmin langsung duduk sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. "Cepat katakan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" paksa Sungmin. "Bersabarlah…"

"Tadi Siwon hyung datang kemari. Dia memberitahukan sesuatu padak—" lagi dan lagi ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karna ulah Sungmin. "Apa? Kenapa? Apa ada yang ingin dia bicarakan? Kenapa tak menunggu sampai aku datang saja?" Kyuhyun mendeathglare Sungmin dan hal itu cukup membuat Sungmin susah untuk menegguk air liurnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu baru kau bisa protes. Jangan dipotong lagi… atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerigai mesum. "Dasar ahjusshi mesum" sembur Sungmin saat melihat kelakuan suami pervertnya yang ingin menyumpal mulut berisiknya dengan mulut arogan sang suami.

"Ahahaha.. biar begitu kau juga mencintaiku"goda Kyuhyun yang telak memunculkan rona merah dipipi chubby Sungmin. Kini giliran Sungmin yang menggeleng frustasi karna ulah pervert Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Siwon hyung datang, dia memberitahu kalau A- Appa di-dia sudah meninggal"

"MWO!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya seketika saat indra pendengarannya mendengar kabar duka dari sang suami yang sayangnya hanya menampakan wajah biasa saja.

"Kau.. kenapa tak memberitahukannya sejak tadi. Ayo sekarang kita kepemakaman Appa, Kyu" titah Sungmin sambil menarik-narik kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai. Namun, sayangnya Kyuhyun kembali mengeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat membencinya? Sekarang beliau sudah tidak ada lagi Kyu. Kau itu sudah dewasa, bersikaplah sebagaimana mestinya. Jangan egois" mendengar ocehan Sungmin, hati Kyuhyun terasa berdenyut sakit.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang salah,coba?' batin Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak, pikirannya yang kalut dapat sembuh hanya dengan cara memandang Sungmin-nya secara intens.

"Kalau kau mau. Kau sajalah. Aku mengantuk" Kyuhyun langsung memungunggi Sungmin dan mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk pergi tidur dan menuju alam mimpi.

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya sambil menatapi pungung tegap Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergetar. "Dasar keras kepala".

Asalkan semuanya tahu, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin mengunjungi makam Appa nya. Seburuk dan sekejam apapun Appa nya padanya, tapi, beliau tetaplah Appa nya jua. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu mementingkan sikap egois dan keras kepalanya.

Dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan semua keluarganya lagi, yang dengan seenak jidatnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan yeoja yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang paling aneh sedunia. Karna Kyuhyun menolak, maka berakhirlah dengan Kyuhyun yang harus keluar dari rumah megahnya dan membanting tulang untuk mencari nafkah. Tapi setidaknya, hidupnya bahagia bersama Sungmin nya.

Go To morning….

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah dan indah. Namun entah mengapa dihari yang indah ini malah membuat seorang namja jangkung seakan malas menampakan wajah tampannya dimuka umum. Dirinya lebih memilih bergelut mesra dengan selimut tebalnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 am.

"Engghhh" merasa bosan namja bernamakan Kyuhyun itu bangun dari tidurnya dan menilik daerah sekitar kamar luasnya. Mencari sesuatu, eoh?

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun pada sang istri yang entah sejak kapan telah tak berada disampingnya. Dengan langkah terseok Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, hanya untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya yang terasa lengket.

"Apa semalam aku menanggis ya? Kenapa wajah ku jadi lengket seperti ini? Eh… mana kelinciku yang satu itu? Apa semalam dia tidur bersamaku?" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih setia didepan washtafle sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ming!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi setelah keluar kamar mandi dan kamar utamanya bersama Sungmin. Mata obsidian Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengarah pada tubuh seorang yeoja yang diketahui adalah Sungmin itu, sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur cantiknya.

"Ming! Kau kamana saja? Dari tadi aku panggil masa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberondong seraya duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada tepat didepan meja makan yang sedang Sungmin tata dengan beberapa masakan khas sarapan pagi.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sungmin yang malah asik mencuci panci berukuran sedang yang digunakannya untuk memasak sup labu dengan potongan daging sapi. Kyuhyun menyergitkan dahinya saat pertanyaannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali kekamarnya.

'BLAM' debuman suara pintu kamar yang dibanting keras begitu kentara dipagi yang masih sunyi sepi. Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi debuman pintu kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang marah? 'kan seharusnya yang marah itu 'kan aku. Dasar tidak tahu diri" bukannya membujuk Kyuhyun yang lagi ngambek tingkat provinsi, Sungmin malah melanjutkan mencuci alat masaknya kembali tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang kini tampak Frustasi tingkat setan *plak

15 menit kemudian…

Tanda-tanda Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya tak Sungmin dapatkan, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah keheningan yang terus menyapanya sampai ia bosan dan akhirnya menuju kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun "Aish mengalah lagi demi bocah evil kekanakan itu" Gumam Sungmin sambil melepaskan apron pink yang masih melekat pada pinggul rampingnya dan dengan langkah gontai mulai menuju kamar utamanya bersama Kyuhyun.

'Tok…tok…tok…

'Hening'

"Aish, jinjja! Anak satu ini, kalau sudah marah pasti seperti ini" tampang Sungmin sudah frustasi duluan, menghadapi sang suami yang evil nan mesum bukanlah hal yang mudah mesti banyak-banyak melatih kesabaran.

'Ceklek'

Kamar utama itu sangat gelap, cahaya matahari dihalang masuk dengan gorden jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat gundukan selimut tebal yang tergulung jadi satu diatas kasur berukuran King size itu.

Darah tinggi Sungmin sempat menaik dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sudah menahan kesabarannya untuk menghadapi sang suami, tapi sang suami dengan tidak tahu dirinya malah kembali tidur dengan tumpukan selimut tebal seperti itu.

'Kau memang benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun! Menyebalkan' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin mendekati ranjang tidurnya dan mulai mencolek-colek sampai menepuk-nepuk gundukan selimut tebal itu dari tepukan dan colekan halus sampai pada tahap anarkis yang mampu membuat seseorang yang berada didalam gundukan selimut itu merintih kesakitan * Poor Kyu~

"Kyu! Ireona… ppali. Aish jinjja! Kyu…. CHO KYUHYUNNNNN!" teriak Sungmin anarkis.

Sret..

"Eh? Huwaaaaa" jerit Sungmin, saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menariknya dalam pelukan dan menidurkannya diranjang yang berada disisi kanan Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh yeoja imut tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Kyu pabbo. Lepaskan! Kau membuatku sesak! Dasar mesum" teriakan Sungmin kembali membahana seluruh ruang kamar.

'Brugh'

Dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi wajah tampan suaminya. Mulanya Sungmin belum dapat mencerna apa yang ada dihadapannya sampai pada menit selanjutnya, barulah Sungmin mengerti bahwa ada yang lain dari air wajah Kyuhyun.

Matanya yang sembab tertutup rapat meninggalkan jejak airmata, bibirnya tertutup seakan bergumam dengan suara pilu, wajahnya dibuat tersenyum yang lebih kelihatan tersenyum paksa. Sungmin mengeleng kuat saat melihat keadaan naas Kyuhyun nya.

"Kyunnie… apa kau habis menanggis?"Tanya Sungmin yang masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sungmin dengan sesekali mengesekkan kepalanya didua gundukan Sungmin yang sempat membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan dan harus menahannya jika tak mau diserang oleh namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyuh.. se..akh… sak …ahh" rintih Sungmin tertahan. Kyuhyun kembali mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat yang membuat kepalanya makin masuk diantara kedua gundukan indah nan montok milik Sungmin, istri'nya'. "Biarkan seperti ini Ming" intruksi Kyuhyun dengan suara yang parau.

Sungmin akhirnya diam dan pasrah, diulurkannya tangannya untuk membelai surai coklat brown milik sang suami dengan sayang dan lembut. Pelukan Kyuhyun pada pinggang Sungmin pun semakin mengerat saat Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi yang lembut membelai rambutnya.

Isakan kecil mulai terlepas dari mulut Kyuhyun yang semula ia kendalikan untuk tak mengeluarkan satu isakan pun didepan Sungmin. Namun, sepertinya usahanya kali ini gagal. Sungmin semakin lembut membelai rambut lembut Kyuhyun "Kyu… jika ingin menanggis, menanggislah. Jangan ditahan, namja juga perlu menanggis" ujar Sungmin penuh penggertian.

"Kyu… kau bisa ceritakan seluruhnya yang ada didalam hatimu. Jangan kau pendam sendirian. Aku bukan pacarmu Kyu, yang hanya ada sesaat didekatmu, tapi aku ini istrimu yang akan selalu menemanimu dalam suka mau pun duka. Sekarang cepat katakan semuanya padaku" Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada berisi Sungmin.

"Ming…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya dan memperlihatkan mimik wajahnya yang masih sangat, bahkan tambah mengenaskan dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan lirih Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan padaku Kyu" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menyamankan posisinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Sungmin. "Ming…" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan hanya diangguki oleh Sungmin.

"Ming… apa aku salah jika aku lebih memilih cintaku dari pada keluargaku sendiri? Mereka itu egois! Mereka tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku mau. Memang hanya Appa yang seperti itu, tapi kenapa Umma tak berusaha untuk membujuk Appa untuk menerimamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho? Mereka semua sama saja. Hikss… aku benci mereka… aku benci Appa" kata Kyuhyun dengan isakan lirihnya.

Bulir bening yang dari tadi Sungmin tahan dipelupuk matanya, kini tak dapat terbendung lagi. Dengan menyesalnya buliran bening itu membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin. "Ming… mengapa kau menanggis seperti ku?" entah Kyuhyun terlalu polos atau bahkan telalu pabbo #plak dirinya malah menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Aku sedih pabbo! Kau pikir saja sendiri kenapa aku menanggis. Sekarang kau mau apa lagi? Appamu sudah tak adalagi Cho Kyuhyun. Buatlah dia tersenyum sedikit dengan keberadaanmu yang menjengguknya diliang lahatnya. Kau tak boleh egois! Setelah itu datangi Umma mu, Minta maaf padanya dan tanyakan apa yang membuat Appamu itu meninggal. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mau. Jika kau juga ikut bersamaku" kini giliran Sungmin yang mengangguk. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak airmata yang ada diwajah cantik Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi pipi tirus Kyuhyun nya.

"Ming! Morning kiss nya mana? Aku belum mendapatkannya dari tadi pagi" goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek-colek dagu Sungmin yang membuat rona merah dipipi Sungmin naik kepermukaan. "Ini sudah siang Cho Kyuhyun, Morning Kiss sudah tak berlaku lagi. Siapa suruh kau merajuk… weekkk XP" ejek Sungmin.

"Kau mulai nakal Ming! Akan kumakan Kau!" dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas tubuh mungil Sungmin. "Enghh… mau a-apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah gugupnya, pipinya sudah sangat merah saat ini. "Aku sedang ingin sarapan Ming. Aku lapar"

Akhir kata…

Chup~

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun sudah menempel sempurna dibibir plum Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melengguh atas ciuman lembut nan mengairahkan yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan padanya… ya hanya padanya. "Enghhh…" erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menghisap bibirnya tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun mulai menjilati bibir bawah Sungmin, sebagai 'kode' agar Sungmin membuka rongga mulutnya. Dengan patuh Sungmin membuka rongga mulut hangatnya dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk kedalamnya.

'Sret' dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menarik kemeja pink soft yang Sungmin pakai untuk menutupi tubuh menggodanya. Kyuhyun melemparkan begitu saja kemeja Sungmin, entah kearah mana bersama bra yang warnanya senada dengan kemeja Sungmin yang sudah dibuang Kyuhyun duluan.

Tanpa babibu lagi, ciuman Kyuhyun sudah turun keceruk leher mulus Sungmin dan mulai menyesapi setiap incinya tanpa menyisakan tempat satu pun sambil meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana sini. "Akhhh…" elu Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik sensitive Sungmin diperpotongan lehernya.

Tangan Kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak bisa diam, tangan kiri dan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk memilin nipple Sungmin yang sudah mengeras menerima ransangan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari tubuh toplesnya. Dengan tampang malu-malu kecewa Kyuhyun melirik wajah sayu Sungmin. "Wae Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau curang! Aku sudah toples, tapi kau belum melepaskan bajumu itu" rajuk Sungmin dengan wajah aegyo kecewanya. Kyuhyun menyerigai mendengarnya, dengan sekali tarikan penuh nafsu Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan t-shirt yang dipakainya dan langsung melepas celana serta dalamannya yang mulai menampakkan sisi Little Kyu disana.

Rona merah tak terelakan lagi diwajah sepasang suami istri itu, ditambah lagi gerakan seduktif Kyuhyun yang mulai menggocok adiknya sendiri "Kyu… bi-biarkan aku yang melakukannya" pinta Sungmin yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman mesum dari Kyuhyun. "Dengan senang hati chagi"

Sungmin langsung mengambil alih tugasnya. Blow job. 'Tidak buruk… kekeke' gumam Sungmin dalam hati. "Akhhh… te-terus… agghh… Ming… oh Good.. fas-ter… Ming" racau Kyuhyun semakin menggila saat Sungmin menambahkan intensitas kecepatanya dalam memblow adik Kyuhyun.

'Hohoho… Good' rintih Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Ming Stop!" titah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin binggung. "Wae Kyu? Apa tidak enak?" Kyuhyun mengeleng "Aku akan melupakan makanan pokokku jika kau terus melakukan itu padaku" memang dasarnya Sungmin polos, Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu arti dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?"Tanya Sungmin membuat gairah Kyuhyun naik kepermukaan. "Lepaskan itu untukku!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menujuk celana jeans panjang Sungmin yang berwarna biru gelap. "Sudah Kyu! Aku mau bekerja tahu. Ini sudah siang"Kyuhyun mengeleng "Aku tahu kau workaholic, tapi tidak dihari minggu juga 'kan bekerjanya?"

Sungmin mendesah binggung "Benarkah? aish jinjja!" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung melepaskan sabuk hitam yang melilit pinggang istrinya dan menarik paksa celana jeans Sungmin. "Pelan saja pabbo" intruksi Sungmin yang melihat gelagat anarkis Kyuhyun. "Hehehe" cengir Kyuhyun dengan wajah berdosa #plak.

"enghh.." ternyata Kyuhyun ingin melakukan pemanasan dulu, terbukti dengan cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin nya. Kyuhyun menyusupkan kepalanya diantara selangkangan Sungmin dan mulai menghisap klitoris Sungmin dengan gaya yang seduktif namun lembut. Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk menyakiti istri tercintanya.

"Akhhh" kali ini lenguhan Sungmin makin dalam saat dirasanya lidah lembut Kyuhyun mulai melesak masuk dan membelai dinding sensitvenya. Tangan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah Kyuhyun biarkan diam begitu saja, kedua tangan nakal Kyuhyun pastinya sudah bermain-main disepasang nipple ranum Sungmin dan hal itu dapat menambah desahan nikmat dari Sungmin.

"Kyu... jangan menggodaku." Rintih Sungmin yang merasakan bahwa gaya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dari setengah jam yang lalu hanya begini. "Kau terlalu nikmat Ming. Ayo kita ke acara intinya saja" Sungmin mengangguk senang saat melihat Kyuhyun nya ternyata mengerti dengan apa yang Sungmin inginkan."Tahan sebenetar, ne" Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

'jleb' dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun memasukan little Kyu nya pada lubang kehangatan Sungmin.

"Akh…" lenguh keduanya. Sayangnya adik Kyuhyun belum masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang kehangatan Sungmin. 'Baru segini. Kenapa sempit sekalii~~~' batin Kyuhyun pervert sambil menikmati tubuh istri nya.

"Akhh… appo Kyu." Kyuhyun menatap wajah sayu Sungmin. "Ming Mianhae… apa kita sudahi saja?" ada nada kecewa diperkataan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa begitu? Ayo masukan semuanya" kata Sungmin dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Kau serius?" Sungmin mengangguk "Tentu. Sebelumnya 'kan kita pernah melakukannya bersama" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan polos Sungmin.

'Jleb'

"Akhhh"

"Sem..pithh"

"Akkkhhh enak. Lagi dong" #plak

"Ming?"Tanya Kyuhyun binggung saat indra pendengarannya yang menangkap desahan aneh dari Sungmin. "Hehehe.. ada apa? Lanjutkan saja tugasmu" lagi-lagi senyum pervert Kyuhyun kobarkan. Seakan-akan mereka berdua lupa dengan masalah galaunya Kyuhyun tadi. #ck.. benar-benar

Aktifitas In out, Blow Job, Hand Job, sampai Doggy style pun mereka lakukan dengan senang hati dan tak tahu waktu. Mereka melakukannya sampai malam menjelang. Sampai pada akhirnya….

'Kruyukkk~~'

"Heh? Suara apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin polos masih ada little Kyu didalam lubang kehangatannya. Kyuhyun nyenggir penuh dosa #plak "Aku lapar Ming" Sungmin terlihat meringgis menahan tawanya. "Ahahaha… aku lupa. Kau bahkan belum sarapan sejak tadi pagi bukan? Kekeke~ bisanya kau melakukan semua ini tanpa makan sedikit pun" tawa Sungmin membuat little Kyuhyun sedikit tersodok-sodok didalam lubang kehangatan Sungmin.

"Akhh… jangan bergerak lagi Ming, nanti kau bisa membanggunkan little Kyu yang sedang tertidur." Protes Kyuhyun. "Eh… i-iya.. iya" Sungmin mengangguk kikuk. "Kalau begitu. Aku mau mandi dulu dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. "Mandikan aku~~" perintah Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Mandi sendiri lah. Nanti kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi, ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk saat mendengar kata 'Lanjutkan lagi'. Sungmin pun mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sibuk membereskan kamar utamanya yang tampak seperti kapal pecah sambil memungguti pakaiannya dan Sungmin.

"Akhh… kenapa dia selalu nikmat dan sempit? Padahal aku sering membobolnya. Hah… kau membuatku candu Ming!" racau Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan baju bersih untuk dirinya dan Sungmin. "Pakai ini sajalah. Supaya lebih enak dan cepat memakannya malam ini kekeke~ kau jenius Cho Kyuhyun" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap penuh nafsu pada kemeja putih polos dan hotpand yang nantinya akan digunakan Sungmin.

Oh God. Sepertinya Mr. Cho yang satu ini melupakan kata-kata Mrs. Cho "Nanti kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi, ne" 'kan sudah dibilangi NANTI KAPAN-KAPAN, kenapa malam ini Mrs. Cho sudah mau dimakan lagi? Memang dasar Mesum #plak (dihantam masa).

Next or Delete?

Wohoho~~ saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje hasil karya saya…

Sekali lagi maklum kalau ada typo, ooc, dan sebagainya. Masalahnya saya author baru diFFN yahh jadi masih meraba-raba gitu kerjanya. #alasan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas apresiasinya *gitu kah tulisannya?#PLAK

Oh iya mohon reviewnya readerdeul ^^ karna setiap kalian mereview saya itu adalah kebanggaan bagi saya sendiri sekaligus motivasi buat saya lebih giat lagi dalam menulis diFFN ini.

Sekali lagi gomawo~~ #Hug


	2. Chapter 2

**#Just You#**

**Cast : KyuMin, SiBum, and many other**

**Semua main cast adalah milik mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan Tuhan. Cerita gaje bin ajaib ini yaa… punya saya, siapa lagi hehe ^^**

**Let's read~~**

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan wajah yang murung. Namaja itu menundukan kepalanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Tetesan airmatanya mulai turun membasahi lantai marmer kamar yang dingin.

"Tuhan… kenapa kau hukum adikku? Dia hanya ingin mempertahankan cintanya, tapi kenapa tak ada yang bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Termasuk Appa dan Umma kami…. Tuhan.. tolong bukakan jalannya" namja itu terus menanggis sambil meredam tanggisannya.

'Ceklek'

"Siwonnie.."

Kyuhyun tampak mondar mandir diruang kerjanya. Dirinya sama sekali tak berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya yang lumayan menumpuk itu. Raut wajah gelisah terus saja mewarnai wajah Kyuhyun belakangan ini.

"Kyunnie~~"Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang telah menjadi miliknya sedang membawakan minuman dan cake berukuran medium tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Minnie.."Kyuhyun berlarian memeluk Sungmin setelah Sungmin menaruh nampannya diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang kaget hanya dapat membalas pelukan erat sang suami. Bahu Kyuhyun mulai bergetar lagi.

"Kyu… kau kenapa? Kau menanggis?"Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya bersama Kyuhyun dan mengajak suaminya itu untuk duduk disofa putih yang terdapat diruang kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam dengan bulir airmata yang terus menetes membasahi wajah stoicknya.

"Kau kenapa lagi Kyu? Uljima ne. kau membuatku sakit jika kau terus menanggis seperti ini" Sungmin menghapus jejak airmata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berusaha menahan deraian airmatanya.

"Be-belakangan ini aku tampak seperti yeoja, ne. suka sekali menanggis"kini Sungmin yang malahan terdiam. Sungmin merengkuh Kyuhyun kembali dalam pelukannya. "Tak apa. Kau juga memerlukannya belakangan ini. Aku mengerti akan hal itu Kyu" Sungmin mengelus punggung suaminya dengan sayang.

"Min… aku… aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari umma"Sungmin menautkan alisnya. "Jadi hanya karna itu kau menanggis? Kau lucu sekali Kyu"Sungmin tertawa yang lebih terlihat dipaksakan sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendek Kyuhyun. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Semuanya akan memburuk setelah ini Ming"

Sungmin kembali diam, dengan susah payah Sungmin menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan meluncur membasahi pipi chubbynya. "Tidak akan ada yang buruk, jika kita bersama. Bukankah kau selalu berkata seperti itu disaat aku sedih atau bahkan dalam keadaan buruk sekalipun? Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau sepertinya meragukan kalimat itu Kyu? Kenapa?"Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, airmata yang ditahannya akhirnya meluncur juga. Memperlihatkan kelemahan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu bahkan aku sangat tahu Ming. Tapi, bukan itu yang aku maksud… aku.."Sungmin menampakkan wajahnya dengan kedua mata yang sembab, membuat Kyuhyun tercekat hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat wajah sedih Sungmin seperti ini.

"Jangan menanggis lagi Min. aku akan sakit melihatnya"Kyuhyun menghapus bulir airmata yang membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin. "Apa isi pesan dari umma mu Kyu?" Kyuhyun terpaksa tersenyum hanya ingin mengembalikan ketenangan pada istrinya yang keadaannya sama lemahnya dengan dirinya.

"Umma… umma menyuruhku pulang Ming"Sungmin mengangguk paham "Pulanglah Kyu. Aku tak apa jika akan sendirian" Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Wae Kyu?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas beratnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Aku takut jika aku tak bisa kembali lagi padamu. Aku tak akan mendengarkan mereka untuk kali ini saja. Ijinkan aku Min. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sampai ajal menjemputku. Jangan paksa aku Min"

"Umma" yeoja paruh baya itu mendekat kearah putra pertamanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa ada kabar dari adik mu, Siwon?" Siwon terdiam, bibirnya terasa kelu. "Siwon… umma sedang bertanya. Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu umma."yeoja paruh baya bernama Teukkie itu mengelus punggung putra pertamanya dengan sayang. "Umma sangat berharap penuh padanya. Umma ingin dia kembali menjadi bagian dari kita seperti sebelumnya" Siwon membulatkan matanya dengan kesal.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. "Umma tahu, Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak akan mau berpisah dengan Sungmin. Biarkanlah Kyuhyun bahagia dengan cintanya bersama Sungmin. Kenapa kalian semua tidak ada yang mendukung keputusan Kyuhyun? Dan malah ingin memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian menghapus nama Kyuhyun dari daftar keluarga Cho?" emosi Siwon kembali memuncak hingga ubun-ubun, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah sekarang juga.

"Wonnie, Sungmin itu hanya akan memperkeruh keluarga kita. Lihat sekarang, Kyuhyun jadi anak yang membangkang, bukan?"Siwon mengeleng "Umma tidak tahu apa-apa. Umma sama saja dengan Appa dan kakek yang selalu saja menentang cinta tulus kami bersama dengan orang yang kami kasihi. Cukup aku umma yang menjadi korban keganasan keluarga ini, jangan Kyuhyun lagi yang menjadi korbannya. Cukup aku umma… cukup aku!" Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Siwon!" teriakan ummanya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun makin saja mencuat kepermukaan. Tatapan garang sang kakek yang ditemuinya diruang tengah sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Mengucapkan salam atau hanya sekedar membungkukan badannya pun tak Siwon lakukan seperti biasanya, dirinya merasa benci dengan seluruh orang yang berada dimension megah milik keluarga Cho ini. Terutama pada kakek nya, Lee Yunho.

"Siwon! Berhenti sebentar. Aku mau bicara dengan mu"Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kakek dengan wajah datarnya. "Maaf aku tidak mempunyai waktu yang panjang"Siwon kembali berjalan sambil meraih kunci mobilnya dan hendak keluar dari kediamannya.

"Siwon!"Siwon melirik sang kakek dengan wajah beringasnya. "Sekarang apa lagi?!"Siwon bertanya dengan nada dingin. Lee Yunho sang kakek mulai terbawa emosi, tapi dirinya masih bersikap menahan amarahnya.

"Jangan membantah lagi. Cepat kemari" perintah Yunho dengan santainya kembali duduk dengan nyaman dikursi sofa hitamnya. Dengan terpaksa Siwon mengikuti perintah sang kakek. Siwon duduk dihadapan Yunho dengan raut wajah acuh.

"Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembangkang seperti adikmu?"Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho tidak suka. "Jangan membawa-bawa nama adikku. Jika ingin marah ya marah saja dengan ku"Yunho menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu marah dan suka sekali berteriak. Dimana letak sopan santunmu iru, HAH?!"Siwon lagi-lagi hanya menatap sang kakek dengan tatapan datar. "Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa semua cucumu melakukan ini"Siwon pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siwon… Kyuhyun… maafkan umma, ne. Umma memang sangat amat bersalah pada kalian. Tapi, umma tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Umma akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun nyawa umma yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Asalkan kalian bahagia, umma juga akan bahagia" yeoja paruh baya itu membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya.

Dirinya merasa sangat amat bersalah pada kedua putra yang sangat dicintainya. Teukkie memandang kepergian mobil Siwon dengan tatapan sedih dan sendu. "Kenapa kedua putra ku harus merasakan kepedihan yang sama denganku?"

Flashback

"Teukkie… apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap menikah dengan Cho Minho. Tinggalkan namja tidak benar bernama KangIn itu, dia sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau itu putrid tunggalku. Menurut saja apa kataku" seorang yeija menanggis tersedu dipelukan sang ibu, Jung Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau Appa! Aku tak mencintai namja pilihan Appa. Lagi pula apa salahnya jika aku ingin menikah dengan KangIn? Dia namja yang baik Appa"Yeoja itu berusaha meredam tanggisnya. Namja paruh baya itu menatap tidak suka pada putri tunggalnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi pembangkang sekarang? Kau ingin menikah dengan Cho Minho atau akan kumusnahkan keluarga KangIn itu sekarang juga? Dia itu hanya penjual makanan dicaffe murahan miliknya, berbeda dengan Cho Minho yang mempunyai pekerjaan yang matang dan akan menjamin kehidupanmu dimasa yang akan datang" yeoja itu tetap mengeleng dan tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Baik, jika itu yang kau mau. Aku akan menghancurkan kehidupan namja tidak jelas bernama KangIn itu" namja paruh baya itu mengambil handphonenya yang ada disaku jasnya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

"Hallo pak Kang ada pekerjaan untukmu."Teukkie segera berlari mendekat kearah ayahnya sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya. "Jangan Appa… aku mohon jangan. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi jangan hancurkan keluarga KangIn, aku sangat mencintainya" mohon Teukkie dengan deraian airmata yang tertumpah deras membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada putri semata wayangnya yang menanggis tersedu dikaki sang ayah. "Sudah… sudah hentikan Yunho! Kau menyakiti putrimu sendiri. Biarkan saja dia dengan cintanya, kau sebagai orang tua cukup mendidik dan membimbingnya. Bukannya malah mencampuri urusannya seperti ini" airmata Jaejoong ikut tumpah saat dirinya merengkuh Teukkie kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan ikut campur Jaejoong. Kau tidak tahu apa maksudku untuk menjodohkan anak kita ini dengan keluarga Cho Minho anak dari Cho Jinki. Lagi pula namja bernama KangIn itu tak akan bisa menghidupi anak kita dengan penghidupan yang layak bagi masa depannya. Apalagi untuk cucu-cucu kita nantinya" Yunho beranjak dari ruang keluarga yang hawanya terasa panas.

"Uljima,ne. Teukkie tenang sedikit, ne. ada Umma disini, umma akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, demi kebahagiaanmu chagi" Teukkie hanya mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah merasa pasrah dengan keputusan ayahnya yang sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapa pun.

"Umma aku akan baik-baik saja, asalkan Appa tidak menyakiti keluarga KangIn. Aku sangat mencintainya Umma" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Anak semata wayangnya mempunyai nasib yang sangat menyedihkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Leeteuk mencoba mendatangin KangIn dicaffe milik KangIn. Dari penghasilan Caffe inilah keluarga KangIn hidup, ayah KangIn yang seorang pensiunan militer hanya sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan pangan mereka tanpa bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup lainnya.

Siang malam KangIn membanting tulang demi menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Hasil jeripayah KangIn selama menjadi pelayan disebuah caffe sampai menjadi kuli pengangkut barang terus KangIn kumpulkan dan sampai pada akhirnya KangIn dapat membuka Caffe kecil.

Seiring berjalannya waktu caffe milik KangIn ini bisa direnovasi dan caffenya menjadi sangat ramai, hal inilah yang nantinya menjadi modal bagi KangIn untuk mempersunting Leeteuk. Namun takdir berkata lain.

"KangIn~~"Leeteuk datang menghampiri KangIn yang masih sibuk melayani pelanggannya. KangIn yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Raut wajah senang langsung terpatir indah diwajah tampan KangIn.

"Teukkie~~ nan bogoshipeo" KangIn berlarian kearah Leeteuk dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Hei.. Jonghyun, tolong kau layani pelanggan yang ada dimeja ujung sana" perintahnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk. "Baik boss" ujar pelayan bernama Jonghyun itu dengan cenggiran khasnya dan langsung meluncur melayani pelanggan yang ada dimeja ujung caffe.

"Leeteuk.. apa yang membawamu kesini? Apa kau merindukanku?"kata KangIn dengan nada riang sambil menuntun Leeteuk duduk disudut caffe. Wajah Leeteuk kembali mendung, rasa bersalah Leeteuk pada KangIn timbul kepermukaan. Rasanya Leeteuk ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya atau malahan mengakhiri hidup sang ayah yang dengan kejamnya memisahkannya bersama KangIn namja yang dicintainya. Namun otak Leeteuk masih waras untuk melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Mianhae" hanya kata itu yang dapat Leeteuk ucapkan sebagai gambaran hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. KangIn yang mendapatkan perkataan maaf dari Leeteuk hanya dapat menautkan alisnya, binggung. "Apa maksudmu Teukkie? Aku tidak mengerti" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan KangIn, Leeteuk malah menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan lelehan airmatanya.

"Kau? Ada apa denganmu Teukkie? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Katakan saja aku akan mendengarkannya" KangIn berusaha menenagkan Leeteuk yang bahunya semakin bergetar. KangIn tahu, sangat tahu malah kalau yeojachigunya itu sedang menanggis, entah karna apa.

"KangInnie.. aku… aku akan menikah dengan jodohan Appaku. Aku mohon kau mengerti. Demi kebaikan kita KangInnie"bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, KangIn menatap kelu pada yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dalam diam KangIn menitikan airmatanya, dia tahu apa penyebabnya ayah Leeteuk tak menerimanya sebagai namjachigu Leeteuk apalagi menjadi menantunya dikehidupannya kelak.

"KangInnie.. maafkan aku. Aku tak mau kau dan keluargamu disakiti oleh appaku. Aku sangat tahu watak appaku, dia akan sungguh-sungguh menghancurkanmu dengan keluargamu. Aku tak mau itu terjadi KangInnie… aku juga sakit dengan keputusan ini, percayalah."pandangan mata KangIn terasa berat dan meredup, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus dirinya lalui bersama dengan yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku mengerti akan kekhawatiranmu padaku dan keluargaku. Aku memahami apa yang membuat appamu tak mau menerima keberadaanku. Kau… berjanjilah padaku, kelak kita akan bersatu kembali. Jaga hatimu untukku. Aku akan kembali padamu saat aku sudah menjadi namja yang sukses kelak. Menikahlah dengannya, aku akan merebutmu kembali. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku Teukkie?" dengan sekuat tenaga KangIn mengucapkan kalmiat yang menurutnya mustahil itu, tapi dengan kekuatan cintanya pada Leeteuk, KangIn berjanji akan mengabulkan janjinya tersebut.

"Aku akan menunggumu KangInnie… sampai ajal menjemputku." Leeteuk dan KangIn pun berpelukan. Mungkin pelukan hangat ini adalah pelukan terakhir sebelum mereka berdua akan terpisahkan dengan takdir yang tak sejalan dengan keinginan mereka.

'Tuhan… jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman cinta kami hingga ajal menjemput kami. Aku mohon'

Flashback off

Leeteuk menggengam tangannya dengan erat, sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih sangking eratnya. Rasa bersalahnya kian menumpuk saja, tidak dengan anaknya, dengan suaminya, sampai pada tambatan hatinya yang tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun.

Cho Minho, kini telah meninggal dunia karna penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Dirinya sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya, tanpa mengetahui sang istri masih menyimpan hati pada namja lain. entah mengapa, Cho Minho itu memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Jung Yunho, ayah Leeteuk yang gemar sekali mencampuri urusan anaknya.

Minho sempat melarang hubungan Siwon dengan beberapa yeoja yang menurutnya berbeda kasta dengannya, hal serupapun dirinya lakukan pada Kyuhyun putra keduanya. Siwon yang memang dasarnya penurut hanya bisa menuruti apa kata ayahnya itu walaupun hatinya merasa tersakiti. Siwon begitu menghormati kedua orang tuannya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa cintanya pada Sungmin harus dipertahankan hingga ajal menjemputnya. Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan cintanya bersama Sungmin apapun yang terjadi. Terbukti dengan kaburnya Kyuhyun dan menikah dengan Sungmin secara diam-diam. Kyuhyun tidak perduli lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya yang dirasanya cukup egois dan berlebihan. Kyuhyun pun membangkang dan pergi dari rumah hingga saat ini dirinya tak pernah kembali lagi menginjakkan kakinya kekediaman keluarga Cho.

"Tuhan.. mengapa kau pilihkan jalan sulit ini untuk ku dan kedua putraku? Cukup aku yang tersiksa Tuhan… jangan kau siksa kedua anakku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka melebihi apapun"

Tanpa memperdulikan kecepatannya, Siwon terus saja memacu mobilnya menuju sebuah caffe yang berada disudut kota Seoul. Entah mengapa , jika sedang merasa suntuk Siwon selalu saja berkunjung keCaffe ini dan mendatangi pemilik caffe yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai appanya sendiri. Rasa perhatian yang ditorehkan sang pemilik caffe padanya selalu saja membuatnya tenang dan merasa nyaman. Dia juga tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Senyum indah terpatir sempurna diwajah tampan Siwon saat memasuki caffe bernuansa klasik yang selalu menenangkan pikirannya. "Hey…. Siwon. Lama tak kemari kemana saja kau nak?"Tanya namja paruh baya yang sedang memakai apron merahnya dibalik meja kasir caffe yang cukup sukses itu.

"Appa. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu" dengan nurut namja paruh baya itu mendekati Siwon dan memeluk Siwon yang sudah dianggapnnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Kau anak yang nakal Siwon. Appa sangat merindukanmu dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau sama sekali tak memberikan kabar pada Appamu ini. Kau jahat sekali" gurau namja paruh baya itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Siwon.

"Ahaha maafkan aku Appa. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat appa khawatir seperti itu. Aku baru saja mendapatkan masalah appa." Namja paruh baya itu menggiring Siwon kemeja penggunjung. "Benarkah? Bisa kah kau menceritakannya padaku?"Siwon mengangguk.

"Hey… Taemin. Buatkan Siwon coffe ekspresso, ne." Taemin adalah anak yeoja Jonghyun namja yang selalu setia bekerja dengan namja paruh baya pemilik caffe belasan tahun yang lalu tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang pemilik caffe bersama dengan Siwon tengah tersenyum hangat menatapnya. "Baik boss" tak lupa Taemin melemparkan senyumannya sebelum memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan yang selalu Siwon pesan jika sedang berkunjung ke caffe.

"Bagaimana, jadi menceritakannya?"Siwon mengangguk. "Appa ku baru saja meninggal appa."namja paruh baya itu terdiam menyelami raut sedih Siwon. "Ah benarkah? Aku turut berduka, ne. lalu bagaimana dengan mu dan keluargamu sekarang? Ah.. aku ingin menanyakan keadaan adikmu itu"Siwon tersenyum mendengar nada perhatian yang namja paruh baya itu berikan padanya.

Perasaan tenang selalu saja menjalari hati Siwon yang belakang ini terasa ngilu karna terpaan berbagai rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Dia baik-baik saja appa, tetap keras kepala seperti dulu."Siwon kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Taemin datang membawakan pesanannya.

"Hehehe ini pesanannya. Aku yang buat lho~ pasti enak"Siwon mengangguk " gomawoyeo Taemin-ah. Buatanmu memang yang terbaik." Taemin mengangguk senang. "Cheon, Siwon oppa" Taemin pun kembali kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau ini sepertinya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun,ne?"Siwon menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Aku memang menyayanginya appa. Tapi, dia berbeda tanggapan denganku"namja paruh baya itu menautkan alisnya yang sedikit keriput. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyu… kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini terus, kau akan menyakiti hati banyak orang termasuk ummamu sendiri."Kyuhyun mengeleng kuat. "Terserah mereka mau sakit atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka semua. Mereka yang terlebih dahulu menyakitiku, Min. aku benci mereka." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kasihan.

"Kau datanglah kerumahmu dulu Kyu. Jelaskan pada mereka apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Terserah apa tanggapan mereka. Jika kau ingin kemari… kau bisa kemari kapan saja, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Percayalah padaku."dengan rasa keterpaksaan Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin, istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Sekarang kau istirahat saja,ne. aku akan menyuruh sekertaris Kim untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantormu. Cepat sana mandi lalu istirahat dikamar." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

'C.H.U.P~'

"Aku menyayangimu Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Aku juga menyayangimu Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ruang kerjanya menuju kamar pribadinya bersama Sungmin.

"Sekertaris Kim, tolong kerjakan ini, ne." sekertaris Kim mengangguk paham. "Baik nyonya" Sungmin pun beralih kekamarnya untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang berada dilantai dua.

"Kyu…"Sungmin mengendarkan pandangannya dan mendapati gundukan selimut diatas ranjang tidurnya. "Hahaha jadi dia sudah tidur rupanya" Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dengan perlahan disamping Kyuhyun yang dirasanya tertidur dengan pulas. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya kesamping dengan perlahan takut Kyuhyun terbangun karena pergerakannya.

'Grep'

Sungmin merasa terjerat dari pelukan posessive yang merangkul erat pinggang kecilnya. Sungmin mengetahui bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah tidur masih saja berbuat mesum. Heran aku mengapa bisa mempunyai suami sepervert dirinya. Ck… malangnya kau Lee Sungmin" perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membukakan kedua matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang dibuatnya sekesal mungkin.

"Kau nakal sekali Cho Sungmin. Beraninya kau mengataiku mesum dan pervert. Kau juga mengubah margamu kembali menjadi Lee. Rasakan hukumanmu Cho Sungmin!"Kyuhyun langsung saja menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan beringas dan wajah laparnya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku Tuan Cho?"Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal. "Hoo… mau menggodaku,eoh? Jelas aku akan memakanmu Cho Sungmin"tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir plump Sungmin dan mengajaknya bertarung dengan bibir tebal nan sexy miliknya.

"Engghh…" lenguh Sungmin dalam ciuman panasnya bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-nya menyentuhnya dengan lembut, baru sampai tahap berciuman saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasa melayang. Kyuhyun memang namja yang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam urusan apapun.

"Enghh… akhhh… Kyuhhh" Sungmin mengelinjang hebat saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengelitik ceruk lehernya tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun melakukannya penuh dengan cinta tanpa nafsu. Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin-nya untuk selalu berada disampingnya sampai kapanpun.

"Engghh… Kyuhhh… moree" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menemukan titik sensitifnya diperpotongan leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberhentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah padam. "Kenapa berhenti?"Tanya Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Dirinya sudah hampir dipuncak dan Kyuhyun malah berhenti mengerjainya.

"Mendesahlah dan terus panggil namaku"ujar Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk andalannya. "Apa seperti ini? Akhhh… Kyuhhh… faster… akhhh… ssshhh… Kyuuhhh… Moreee" desah Sungmin dengan mata yang dibuat sesayu mungkin. "Kau membuatku gila Min" Kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan aksinya.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun melepaskan semua pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan hingga istrinya tersebut berkeadaan full naked. Kyuhyun terus menyerigai dalam setiap aksinya. Perasaan cinta dan sayangnya selalu saja membuncah kepermukaan, berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Sungmin adalah hal yang paling dia sukai. Sehari saja tak bertemu dengan Sungmin dirinya akan merasa ingin mati saja sangking merindukan istri tercintanya ini, apa lagi jika ia benar-benar akan dipisahkan dengan Sungmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mati.

Tanpa menggulur waktu Kyuhyun langsung menyambar dua gundukan kembar Sungmin yang terasa kenyal, lembut, dan menggairahkan. Payudara Sungmin adalah mainan yang paling Kyuhyun sukai, Sungmin pun juga selalu merasa senang jika Kyuhyun sedang mengerjai kedua payudara sexynya. #plak

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun menggulum, menghisap, memilin, sampai meremas payudara Sungmin, kini bibir nakal Kyuhyun beralih pada bagian perut rata Sungmin sebelum akhirnya bibir tebal Kyuhyun bermuara pada lubang kehangatan Sungmin yang selalu menariknya masuk kedalam pesona seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh… sshhh… akhhh" desah Sungmin tertahan saat Kyuhyun melahap klitorisnya dengan lembut. Sungmin merasa selangkangan dan daerah kewanitaannya digelitik oleh Kyuhyun yang handal dalam melakukannya. Sungmin selalu saja merasa melayang jika Kyuhyun tengah melakukan 'this and that' padanya.

"Min…. boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang kekanakan sambil menunjuk selangkangan Sungmin dan menepuk-nepuk tempat dimana Little Kyu bersarang. "Apa?" Tanya Sungmin pura-pura tidak tahu dengan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aisshh.. pura-pura tidak tahu. Adikku ingin masuk kedalam sarangnya… apa boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah anehnya. Sungmin menahan kelikikan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa Min, kau membuatku kikuk"Sungmin diam sambil mengangguk. "Terserah maumu Tuan Cho, aku akan menurut saja. Pelan saja,ne."Kyuhyun mengangguk keras hampir saja kepalanya lepas.

'Jleb' Kyuhyun menyentakkan kepala little Kyu nya didalam kewanitaan Sungmin yang masih masuk setengahnya. "Enghhh… Appo!" Kyuhyun dengan susah payah menahan adiknya yang kian berkedut. "Apa kita sudahi saja Min? aku bisa solo sendiri dikamar mandi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghapus peluh yang membanjiri kening Sungmin. "Untuk apa kau solo jika masih ada aku? Lanjutkan saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Kyu… lanjutkan"

'Jleb' little Kyu sudah masuk sepenuhnya dengan sekali sentakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Engghh.." desah Sungmin tertahan, karna bibirnya sudah menjadi santapan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang makin merah dan terlihat sexy. Bunyi kecipakan antara saliva mereka dengan ngenjotan yang ada dibawah sana, begitu menambah kesan erotis dikamar dengan cahaya yang remang itu.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia saat melihat Sungmin mendesahkan namanya dengan mata yang sayup saat mereka bercinta. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa kebahagiaannya hanya bisa didapatnya jika dirinya terus bersama dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sungmin adalah nafas bagi Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka akan mati jika mereka berdua dipisahkan, walaupun mati sekalipun Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin akan terus mempertahankan cinta suci mereka, tak perduli ada seseorang yang akan menghalangi cinta sejati mereka sekalipun orang tua dan keluarga mereka.

Orang tua dan keluarga sama sekali tidak berhak mencampuri urusan perasaan mereka, setidaknya dalam hal yang positive. Kyuhyun akan semakin murka jika cintanya dihalang begitu saja oleh orang tua dan keluarganya yang selama ini menentang cintanya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin! Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggubah itu semua selain TUHAN.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar melakukannya hingga larut malam tiba. Sejak sore mereka saling bercinta melepas penat dan berbagai masalah yang belakangan ini kerap menghadang mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bahagia walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa hatinya terasa sakit karna kedua orang tuanya dan keluarganya yang menentang cinta sucinya bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sungmin walau bagaimanapun caranya. Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin pun sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merapikan anak poni yang menghalangi wajah lelah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur nyaman dilengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi bantalnya.

Kyuhyun merapatkan selimut yang digunakan untuk menutup tubuh toples mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir tebalnya kearah kening Sungmin yang masih terdapat peluh akibat aktifitas menyenangkan mereka hari ini.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara senang dan rasa bersalahnya karna dirinya terlalu lemah dalam mengambil keputusan dan selalu menanggis jika sudah tak tahan dengan himpitan pikiran yang selalu menganggunya belakangan ini. Dan sekali lagi hanya Sungmin lah yang menjadi sandarannya… hanya Sungmin. Cinta SEJATInya sampai MATI.

"Saranghae~~ Cho Sungmin"

Next or delete?

Wehehe saya kembali mengupdate FF yang menjadi inspirasi saya belakangan ini… semoga readerdeul suka dengan ini :D saya tidak mengharap banyak… cukup review dari readerdeul saja sudah membuat saya senang kok ^^ Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya… #Hug


	3. Chapter 3

Perasaan tenang selalu saja menjalari hati Siwon yang belakang ini terasa ngilu karna terpaan berbagai rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Dia baik-baik saja appa, tetap keras kepala seperti dulu."Siwon kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Taemin datang membawakan pesanannya.

"Hehehe ini pesanannya. Aku yang buat lho~ pasti enak"Siwon mengangguk " gomawoyeo Taemin-ah. Buatanmu memang yang terbaik." Taemin mengangguk senang. "Cheon, Siwon oppa" Taemin pun kembali kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau ini sepertinya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun,ne?"Siwon menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Aku memang menyayanginya appa. Tapi, dia berbeda tanggapan denganku"namja paruh baya itu menautkan alisnya yang sedikit keriput.

**Just You**

**Chapter 3**

**Yey… sudah bisa update kali ini ^^**

**Let's read~**

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia membenciku Appa"Siwon tertunduk sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau Kyuhyun membencimu?"

"Aku… aku selalu menyalahkannya. Aku selalu berkata padanya bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat appa kami meninggal dunia. Padahal aku tahu, Appa meninggal karna penyakit jantungnya. Menanyakan bahkan memikirkan Kyuhyun saja… itu sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh Appa. Dia begitu kejam."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu padanya Siwon. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah Appamu. Lalu… mengapa kau melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun? Apa kau berharap Kyuhyun membencimu?"

Siwon mengeleng "Sama sekali aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku ingin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan pulang kerumah. Umma… umma selalu menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun padaku, bahkan terkadang umma malahan menanggis dihadapanku, agar aku bisa membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah. Aku… aku binggung appa. Apa yang aku lakukan ini salah? Tapi, aku ingin sekali melihat umma bahagia walaupun itu bukan karnaku. Aku sangat mencintai umma, appa. Semua perintahnya selalu aku turuti,tapi aku tidak tahu. Apakah dia mencintaiku dan menyayangiku seperti dirinya menyayangi… Kyuhyun atau tidak?"

Tetesan airmata Siwon kian menderas, rasa hatinya semakin rapuh. Dia tahu, sangat tahu malahan kalau ummanya itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi, apakah pernah ummanya memikirkan perasaan Siwon? Siwon selalu menanggis dalam diam, dia selalu mencoba sabar atas perlakuan orang tuanya selama ini.

Dari kecil Siwon selalu dituntut sebagai anak yang pintar, perfectionis, dan selalu disiplin dalam segala hal. Sampai pada tahap dewasa pun dirinya masih dikekang ditambah lagi dengan perjodohannya yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi.

Siwon ingin berteriak rasanya… sakit, perih, dan lelah. Itulah perasaan Siwon saat ini. Karna apa Siwon berdiam diri terus dan mengikuti semua kemauan orang tua dan keluarganya? Jawabannya adalah ummanya. Siwon tak ingin lagi ada tetesan airmata berharga sang umma. Cukup Kyuhyun… cukup Kyuhyun yang mebuat ummanya bersedih, jangan dirinya lagi yang menambahkan beban sang umma yang kian bertambah usia itu.

Sebenarnya dibelakang Kyuhyun, Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkan adik bungsunya itu. Siwon malahan selalu mendukung keinginan adik kecilnya itu. Rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun sangatlah besar. Dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun seperti dirinya mencintai sang umma.

'Biarkanlah aku yang sakit, aku yang berkorban demi semua ini. Asalkan semua orang yang aku cintai bahagia, walaupun aku yang akan terluka. Aku rela melakukanya'

Itulah prinsip seorang Cho Siwon. Dia rela untuk semua kenyataan pahitnya bahkan melepas cintanya kelak bersama dengan yeoja yang dicintainya hingga ajal menjemputnya.

'Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Tolong lepaskan aku… aku tak ingin kau tersakiti lagi karna kenyataan bodoh ini. Aku sakit… aku juga sakit chagi. Maka dari itu lepaskan aku sebelum hati kita bertambah sakit lagi. Aku mencintaimu… selamanya'

"Jadi selama ini kau berfikiran seperti itu?"Siwon mengangguk lemah. "Kau mencintai mereka?" Siwon mengangguk. "Sangat"

"Kau tidak salah anakku. Hanya saja jalan yang kau ambil itu terlalu beresiko untuk dirimu sendiri"

Siwon mengeleng dengan tatapan mata sendu. "Aku akan rela appa. Asalkan mereka bahagia. Aku… aku rela" namja paruh baya bernama KangIn itu mengeleng kasihan pada Siwon yang sedang meneteskan airmata harunya.

Siwon anak yang baik, jangan sampai dia terluka lagi. Demi apapun aku akan melindunginya. Dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku berjanji padamu Siwon.

"Appa tahu kau sangat mencintai mereka. Tapi, kau bisa mempertahankan itu semua dengan cara –" Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Sudah cukup Appa. Aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan takdirnya sendiri. Aku tahu Tuhan mempunyai rencana dibalik ini semua. Sekarang aku hanya akan berserah diri padanya"

"Baiklah aku akan mendukung apapun jalan yang kau pilih. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" Siwon tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak airmatanya dengan tissue yang disodorkan KangIn.

"Gomawoyeo Appa. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Siwon memeluk tubuh renta KangIn dengan erat. Dirinya sangat merindukan sosok Appa yang ia dambakan. Untungnya ada KangIn, yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan memiliki sosok ayah yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Ah~~ aku juga sangat mencintaimu, anakku"Siwon melepaskan pelukannya bersama KangIn. "Appa aku harus kembali kekantor, kalau tidak kakek tua itu akan mengomel lagi nantinya" kata Siwon dengan cenggiran khasnya.

"Dasar anak nakal. Ne, pergilah. Kapan-kapan datanglah lagi kemari"Siwon mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan KangIn dicaffe milik KangIn tersebut.

"Annyeong Appa. Aku mencintaimu!"kata Siwon dengan nada berteriak.

"Aku juga, anakku!"

.

.

.

"Engghh…"lenguh seorang namja dibalik selimut hangatnya. Pagi yang cerah ini dibukanya dengan lenguhannya yang khas. Setelah membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk kekamarnya melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, namja itu mendudukan tubuh kurusnya.

Mata obsidian namja itu mencari sesuatu "Ming~~ Minnie chagi…. Dimana kau?" panggilnya manja. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum malu saat melihat gambaran dirinya melalui pantulan cermin yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aish… jadi ini hasil kerja semalam? Aku malu sekali~" katanya sambil tersenyum malu menatap tubuh full nakednya didepan cermin. "Aku mandi sajalah. Baru mencari Minnie~~ aku merasakan lengket dimana-mana, termasuk… ahhh adikku kenapa kau malah menegang?!" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

"Ommona… pagi ini sepertinya aku harus solo dulu dikamar mandi" memang dasar mesum pikiran Kyuhyun itu #plak sepagi ini saja dirinya sudah ereksi duluan, padahal hanya karna membayangkan Sungmin nya yang tadi malam sedang bercinta dengannya. Sungguh pervert kau Cho #Plak

Setelah beberapa lama dengan acara ritual mandi dan bersolonya (Read:hand job :D) Kyuhyun keluar juga dari kamar mandinya. Dengan segera ia mencari seragam kantornya dan segera memakainya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun selalu mengawali paginya dengan indah dan malamnya dia akan menangis karna masalahnya yang belum juga terselesaikan. Miris…

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga rumahnya sambil bersenandung ria. Dirinya sudah sangat rapi dengan stelan jas kantornya sambil menjinjing beberapa file kantor yang dia perlukan nantinya dalam sebuah map merah yang senada dengan kemejanya pagi ini.

"Minnie ku~~~ apa yang kau lakukan, hmm? Aku merindukanmu chagi" kata Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya yang sedang berada didapur cantiknya untuk menyiapkan sarapan suami mesumnya itu.

"Kyunnie~~"panggilnya manja, sebelum…

"Pergi sana! Aku sedang memasak tahu. Kau tidak ingin sarapan dengan nasi goreng kimchi gosong 'kan?" kontan Kyuhyun mengeleng dengan wajah melasnya. "Ya sudah sana duduk! Tunggu apalagi?" Kyuhyun langsung ngambek "Aish.. jahat sekali. Aku diusir lagi~~" rengek Kyuhyun entah pada siapa sambil berjalan menuju ruang makannya.

Yeoja mungil itu langsung kembali memasak tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengomel dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan seperti bebek #plak itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah selesai dengan acara mari memasak sarapan nya. Dengan sabar Sungmin menata sarapannya keatas piring dan membawanya dengan hati-hati menuju ruang tengah yang sudah ada Kyuhyun yang pasti sedang menunggunya.

Kyuhyun yang ceritanya lagi ngambek pun hanya menatap datar dan tanpa nafsu pada masakan yang baru Sungmin taruh diatas meja, Sungmin tidak terkejut dengan raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin lebih memilih diam dan menatap Kyuhyun biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Makanlah"Kyuhyun mengeleng, jual mahal, padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat ngiler dengan masakan Sungmin pagi ini. Namun sayangnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih jual mahal dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan duduk dipangkuan suami mesumnya itu. Dengan gaya seduktif Sungmin membelai wajah stoick Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya telah menguap entah kemana, rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

"Ka-kau ma-mau apa Min?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memakanmu? Apa kau bersedia Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun membulatakan kedua matanya "Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin tersenyum seseduktif mungkin. "Kau yakin tak tahu dengan maksudku?"Kyuhyun mengeleng kikuk. "Benarkah?"Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dengan wajah kikuknya.

Sungmin menarik kepalanya menuju perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher Kyuhyun lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana. Kyuhyun semakin tercekat dibuatnya, Sungmin nya membuatnya gila.

'Chup~

Bibir sexy Sungmin menempel pada ceruk leher putih Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghisapnya dengan lembut setelah menjilatnya dengan gaya yang seerotis mungkin.

"Enghhh…" lenguh Kyuhyun saat merasakan kenikmatan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. "Ssstthh…" lenguhnya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya dengan erat , saat ciuman anarkis Sungmin semakin turun membelai dada bidangnya. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin telah melepaskan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadarinya karna dirinya sibuk mendesah. Kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin yang memuaskannya.

Hampir lima menit Sungmin melakukan itu semua, Sungmin merasakan benda tumpul Kyuhyun yang makin terasa membesar dan sesak dibawah sana. Dengan sengaja kewanitaannya Sungmin gesekan kedaerah privat Kyuhyun.

"Ungghhh.." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar desahan Kyuhyun yang tertahan. Masih jual mahal rupanya. "Kyunnie~~" panggil Sungmin dengan nada manja.

"Wa-wae?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah padam. Menahan hasrat, eoh?

"Kyu! Cepat sarapan, kau mau terlambat bekerja,eoh?!" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada berteriak. Kandas sudah cita-cita Kyuhyun yang mengingikan Sungmin memakannya pagi ini. Kyuhyun mengeleng lemah.

"Cepatlah dan jangan main-main lagi" ujar Sungmin kembali kekursi makannya sendiri. Kyuhyun cengo seketika. "Kau yang berulah Min, bukan aku" sangkal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Terus?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terdakwa. "Terus apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. "Terus… MASALAH BUAT LO?!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sungmin tertawa terbahak sendiri melihat raut wajah pabbo Kyuhyun. #Gubrak

"Sudahlah… buang jauh-jauh tampang pabbo mu itu Kyu. Kau membuatku tidak berselera"

"Selalu begitu. Awas saja kau nanti" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?"Tanya Sungmin yang memang tidak mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ah tidak ada. Hanya perasaanmu saja" Kyuhyun langsung menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchinya dalam satu suapan penuh. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, raut wajah Sungmin berubah.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau akan kerumah mu nanti?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Uhuuukk…uhukkk…" Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah pun kontan menyemburkan seluruh makanan yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Gwaechanayeo, Kyu? Minumlah dulu" kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu menegaknya dengan cepat.

"Gwaechana. Lain kali kalau mau bicara masalah itu lihat keadaan,dong~ " kata Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang dibuatnya sekesal mungkin. "Aishh… iya-iya maaf. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Mungkin hari ini. Aku malas jika terus-terusan diteror dengan Siwon hyung. Sebenarnya apasih yang dia mau?"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat raut wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang tampak kekanakan itu. "Aku yakin dia mempunyai maksud yang baik. Kau jangan berburuk sangka dulu padanya."nasihat Sungmin pada suami mesumnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Hmm. Semua perkataan mu akan aku turuti, chagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum mautnya.

Setelah percakapan itu, suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih diam sambil menghabiskan sarapan mereka pagi ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menyibukan diri dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini? Aku tampak seperti namja yang bodoh' batin Kyuhyun miris.

'Semuanya aku serahkan padamu Tuhan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bersama Kyunnie.. hanya bersama Kyunnie, hingga maut memisahkan kita. Aku mohon~' kali ini Sungmin yang membatin.

"Chagi, aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi bekerja dulu,ne. masak yang enak istriku"

'Chup~

Kyuhyun mencium tepat dibibir ranum nan sexy milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumatnya dalam pagutan hangatnya. Rasa cintanya selalu saja bertebaran keudara saat dirinya melakukan skinship dengan Sungmin, istri tercintanya. Sungmin selalu membuat Kyuhyun melayang diudara.

"Aku pergi dulu,ne" kata Kyuhyun setelah selesai mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ne, sampai nanti Kyu"

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Cho, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah membaca majalah sambil menyeriput teh hangatnya dengan santai. Tak lama datanglah seorang namja dengan usia yang tua menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapan putri semata wayangnya yang sedang berada diruang tengah.

"Kau melihat Siwon?"Tanya namja bernama Lee Yunho itu pada putrinya, Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menyimpan majalah fashion yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku…"

"Pagi Umma. Pagi Kek" sapa namja bertubuh atletis itu saat melihat ibu dan kakeknya sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Eh? Chagi. Kau tak ke kantor?"Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat putra pertamanya itu yang hanya memakai pakaian santainya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Leeteuk.

"Aku akan kekantor agak siangan sedikit, Umma. Hari ini relasi bisnisku akan datang siang nanti" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Ehem.." dehem Yunho.

"Kakek kenapa? Tersedak,eoh? Ambil minum gih" kata Siwon dengan wajah meremehkannya.

"Siwon. Sopan sedikit, dia kakekmu" Yunho hanya diam membeku saat Siwon berkata dingin padanya.

"Kau sudah mulai kurang ajar,eoh? Belajar dari mana? Dari adikmu?"Tanya Yunho dengan pandangan mengejek.

Siwon hanya diam sambil menatap tidak suka pada Yunho.

"Jadi, kalian selalu membicarakanku dibelakangku?"Tanya sosok yang dirindukan oleh Leeteuk untuk kembali pulang ke mansion megah itu.

"Kyuhyun! Benarkah ini kau Kyuhyun anak umma? Apa umma tidak bermimpi?" kata Leeteuk sambil mengapai anak bungsunya itu yang sedang berdiri tegang dihadapan mereka semua. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, umma. Aku Kyuhyun mu" Kyuhyun melempar senyum dinginnya pada Yunho.

"Hei kek. Lama tak berjumpa. Ku kira kau sudah diliang lahat menemani Appaku itu"

Hati Yunho terasa tertohok oleh perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum menang dibalik wajah bekunya. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa selalu berkata kasar pada kakek kalian? Jangan seperti itu. Umma tidak pernah mengajari kalian berbuat seperti itu."

"Kyu duduklah" titah Siwon dengan tatapan datarnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Siwon. Siwon duduk tepat dihadapan Yunho, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk duduk disamping sofa Yunho. Mereka membuat lingkaran kecil.

"Kau masih berani kemari?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah meremehkan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan kejinya pada Yunho. "Seharusnya aku yang ertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau dirumah Appaku?" Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum dibalik topeng wajahnya yang menggambarkan wajah tenangnya.

Leeteuk hanya diam melihat suasana saling melempar tatapan tidak suka itu antara kedua putranya dengan ayahnya sendiri. Siwon kembali mengambil alih percakapan. "Kau mau minum apa Kyu?"

"Tidak terimakasih Hyung. Aku sedang terburu" Yunho tersenyum mengejek.

"Kyuhyun, umma sangat merindukanmu nak. Umma sangat menyayangimu. Kembalilah nak dan tinggalah dirumah ini."pinta Leeteuk dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Umma. Tapi, bukan itu maksud kedatanganku kemari, Umma"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, hatinya sangat terasa sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping. Keinginannya belum juga terpenuhi. Siwon menatap kasihan pada ibunya yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Aku datang kemari hanya ingin meluruskan permasalahan yang telah terjadi" Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan.

"Maksudmu Sungmin?"pancing Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai pengambilan alih suasana yang Siwon lakukan.

"Umma… aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku dan Siwon hyung sepenuh hati mu. Tapi, maaf untuk kali ini aku akan menjadi anak yang membangkang. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Umma. Aku hanya menginginkan Sungmin… hanya dia."

Kyuhyun berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Dirinya harus tahan dan kuat untuk menahan tetesan airmatanya, jangan sampai kakek tua bangka itu menganggapnya lemah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikan tentang posisi Yunho yang berperan sebagai kakeknya, walaupun Yunho melarangnya berhubungan dengan Sungmin sekalipun. Bukan masalah bagi Kyuhyun jika itu hanyalah Yunho, sang kakek.

Deraian airmata Leeteuk kian berderas, perasaannya kian mengalau. Disatu sisi dia menginginkan anaknya itu bersatu dengan kekasihnya, tapi dilain sisi dirinya juga memandang ayahnya yang pasti akan menentang keinginan cucu sulungnya itu. Leeteuk harus bisa memilih,antara kebahagiaan anaknya atau mempertahankan ego sang ayah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa masih tak ada lampu hijau dari sang umma pun terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho yang melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun kontan mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka yang sempat menghening.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan dramamu?"Tanya Yunho dengan senyum liciknya, membuat Kyuhyun makin merasa jijik padanya.

"Diamlah kakek tua, aku tidak minta pendapatmu" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Neo! Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah menerima Sungmin sebagai dari bagian keluarga Cho! Kalian berdua selalu membuatku emosi. Kalian lupa siapa aku?" dari hati yang paling dalam, Kyuhyun dan Siwon ingin sekali rasanya membekap mulut namja tua itu dengan plester lalu mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya dan setelah itu mengurungnya didalam gudang.

"Kyu… dengarkanlah ucapan kakek mu. Dia itu pemimpin dikeluarga kita, karna appa mu sudah tiada. Umma mohon padamu Kyu."Ucap Leeteuk dengan deraian airmatanya. Siwon ingin sekali rasanya berada disamping ummanya dan menghapus airmata berharga itu. Tapi, Siwon masih menginginkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hasil finalnya bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku hanya mencintai dia! Tidakkah kalian bisa menerimanya? Aku sudah lelah kalian anggap sampah! Biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengannya… aku tidak akan perduli lagi jika harus nyawaku yang aku korbankan hanya demi cinta dan kebahagiaanku bersamanya. Umma… maafkan aku… aku hanya mencintai Cho Sungmin… hanya dia"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersulitnya itu, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho sambil menahan airmatanya. Siwon yang melihat kepergian Kyuhyun pun, hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh runyam masalah Kyuhyun jika terus dihalangi oleh kakek tua bangka itu. (-_-o)"a

Siwon memindahkan posisi duduknya kesamping Ummanya yang sedang rapuh itu. Siwon mengangkat dagu Leeteuk dengan lembut, dihapusnya airmata Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya. Sekali lagi hati Siwon teriris.

"Uljima, ne umma. Jangan menanggis lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanya. Apakah Umma ingin Kyuhyun kembali, namun dirinya gila karna dipisahkan oleh Sungmin?"Leeteuk mengeleng lemah.

"Kalau umma memang tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, restuilah dia. Dan aku yang akan menggantikan Kyuhyun dalam perjodohan yang appa amanatkan pada umma. Aku rela… asalkan umma dan Kyuhyun bahagia"

Siwon semakin sulit menahan airmatanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Pertahanannya runtuh, runtuh bersama dengan cintanya yang akan kandas bersama yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Tapi, hanya inilah yang bisa Siwon lakukan untuk kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya itu.

Leeteuk menatap Siwon dalam. Dirinya berusaha menyelami raut wajah Siwon. Yang Leeteuk temukan hanyalah gambaran wajah Siwon yang sedang terluka. Leeteuk harus segera bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kedua anak ku harus bahagia. Apapun itu resikonya, aku akan mempertahankannya.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Gomawo Wonnie" lirihnya sebelum merengkuh tubuh tegap anaknya kedalam pelukannya "Cheon, Umma" Yunho lagi-lagi menyerigai menatap adegan drama yang dilakukan Siwon dan Leeteuk. Yunho pun memilih pergi ketimbang melihat lebih jauh lagi aksi drama menyedihkan yang terjadi pagi ini dikediaman keluarga Cho yang megah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobil sportnya dengan asal dipinggiran Sungai Han. Siang ini, dirinya lebih memilih berdiam diri disini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali kekantor, karna pikirannya sendiri sedang suntuk. Dan jika Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya, dirinya nanti akan membuat Sungmin cemas lagi. Kyuhyun tak mau melihat istri sexynya itu cemas lagi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan Sungmin bersedih lagi, cukup dirinya yang tersakiti.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil sport putihnya dan memandang hamparan air Sungai Han dengan tatapan sendunya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun mulai membuka penutup kaleng softdrinknya lalu menegaknya hingga setengah kaleng.

"Ah… kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Aku lelah jika keadaannya seperti ini terus. Hubunganku dengan Sungmin akan terus dihalangi oleh kakek tua itu… sebenarnya apa yang dia mau? Dasar, sudah tua masih saja berbuat gila"

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kesebelah kiri, dan pada saat itu juga dirinya melihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk dibangku yang berada tepat dipinggiran Sungai Han. Yeoja itu sedang menatap lurus kearah Sungai Han,dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pandanganya, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya mengenali yeoja tersebut. Setelah memastikan siapakah yeoja tersebut? Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri yeoja bertubuh ramping itu.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, yeoja itu menengokan kepalanya kekanan dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Kau sedang apa disini, Kyu? Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Annie, aku minta diliburkan hari ini"

Yeoja itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Ya ya ya! Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Kyuhyun yang aku kenal itu sangat menggilai pekerjaannya itu."kata yeoja itu dengan nada bergurau.

"Ya, nonna! Aku ini serius" sangkal Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

'Pluk

Yeoja itu melayangkan tepukan ringan pada bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersamanya dipinggiran Sungai Han itu.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sungmin?" yeoja itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan serius. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang mempunyai masalah, nonna. Tapi, bukan itu masalahku"

"Apa kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?"Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Umma dan kakek belum bisa menerima Sungmin sebagai istriku. Aku juga binggung, sebenarnya apa masalahnya sehingga mereka tidak dapat menerima Sungmin?"

Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun kasihan. Dirinya merasa sangat prihatin oleh kedua putra Cho yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dirinya tahu kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu pasti tengah menentang perjodohan gila yang telah direncanakan oleh kakek dan ayah mereka yang gila itu.

'Orang tua kita sama gilanya' batin yeoja itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Entah lah Kyu. Aku juga binggung dengan nasibku" Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap aliran Sungai Han itu pun langsung membalikan wajahnya kekiri untuk menatap yeoja yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana hubungan nonna dengan Siwon hyung?"

'DEG'

"Kau pasti tahukan kalau Siwon dijodohkan?"Kyuhyun mengangguk sedih.

"Dan sayangnya, nasibku pun sama dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya binggung. "Maksud nonna?"

Yeoja itu menghirup udara secara perlahan sambil menutup matanya. "Aku dan Siwon saling dijodohkan oleh pilihan orang tua kami masing-masing." Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa. Dirinya sangat mengenal pasangan romantis itu sejak dirinya baru saja memasuki bangku SMA tapi, sekarang… cinta yang dulu bersemi indah itu harus kandas ditengah jalan. Miris…

"Aku turut berduka,nonna"

'Plak

Yeoja itu menimpukan buku analis kuliahnya kekepala Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir siapa yang meninggal? Dasar magnae Cho evil" ledek yeoja itu sambil nyengir.

"Ya, nonna! Selalu saja mengataiku evil… padahal aku 'kan anak yang baik" kata Kyuhyun ngawur.

"Hahaha terserah kau sajalah."

Setelah itu, keadaan mereka pun menjadi hening. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu termasuk Siwon dan Sungmin, ingin sekali masalah ini dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat, tanpa melukai hati siapa pun. Tapi, apalah daya… hanya Tuhan yang tahu atas rencananya. Mereka semua hanya bisa berserah diri dan meminta keputusan akhir yang terbaik.

"Nonna" panggil Kyuhyun datar.

"Hmm"

"Apa nonna masih mencintai Siwon hyung?"keduanya berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka yang masih memandang lurus pada aliran Sungai Han yang tepat berada didepan mereka.

"Sangat. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Mungkin sampai aku mati"yeoja itu berkata dengan lirihnya.

"Kibum nonna ingin berjanji satu hal padaku?"yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu langsung menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang masih belum melepas pandangannya pada aliran Sungai Han.

"Berjanji apa?"

"Jagalah… jagalah hatimu untuk hyungku."

"Dia terlalu lama berdiam diri menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Aku tahu kalau dirinya itu juga merasa lelah dan ingin sekali berteriak pada semua orang yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada dirinya. Tapi, Siwon hyung dengan sabar menahannya. Itu semua karna umma. Semua itu dia lakukan karna cintanya yang sangat besar pada umma"

Kibum meneteskan airmatanya yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan saat sebelumKyuhyun datang dan menyapanya tadi. Kibum sama dengan Kyuhyun yang mendatangi Sungai Han hanya untuk melepas penat mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga hatiku untuk Siwon. Karna hanya Siwon lah yang aku inginkan menjadi calon suamiku kelak, bukan calon suami yang appa jodohkan padaku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Baguslah kalau begitu, nonna"

.

.

.

Seorang namja paruh baya, kini sedang menatap sendu pada sebingkai foto yang mengambarkan dirinya yang masih muda dengan seorang yeoja yang sampai mati pun akan terus dicintainya itu. Namja itu kembali menikan airmata harunya.

"Chagi… sudah banyak airmata yang menghiasi kisah cinta kita berdua."

"Apakah kau masih ingat dengan janji kita dulu?" namja itu terlihat sangat pasrah.

"Aku harap kau masih mengingatnya"

Namja paruh baya bernama KangIn itu, sekarang sedang duduk dibalkon rumah mewahnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berharga sejak tadi pagi. Sampai sesiang ini pun dirinya masih menggunakan piama tidurnya.

KangIn semakin menanggis menjadi-jadi saat dirinya mengingat betapa indahnya kisah cintanya bersama yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. KangIn sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Siwon adalah putra dari Leeteuk, yeoja yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tuhan… apakah benar ini takdirku? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk menjalaninya? Tuhan… pertemukan aku padanya, sekali saja dimoment yang tepat. Sebelum aku mati dimakan usia."

.

.

.

Nan jauh disana, Leeteuk sedang memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Hatinya merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menyinggung dirinya. Leeteuk menutup matanya, berusaha untuk mendalami perasaan apa yang sedang menghantamnya saat ini.

Leeteuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "KangInnie… masih kah kau mengingatku?" Tanya Leeteuk pada angin yang sedang berhembus lembut membelai wajah tua namun masih terlihat cantik itu melalui pintu balkon kamar yang terbuka.

"KangInnie… nan bogoshipeo… sarangheo"

'Ceklek'

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pintu masuk kamarnya dan mendapati sang appa yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk diartikan itu.

"Jadi kau masih mencintainya?" Leeteuk menautkan alisnya saat Yunho menanyakan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut perasaannya itu.

"Maksud appa?" Yunho, namja tua itu mendekat kearah Leeteuk dan duduk disamping Leeteuk yang sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang tidurnya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai namja bernama KangIn itu?"Tanya Yunho dengan jelas menyampaikan maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Leeteuk menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kikuknya "Ke-kenapa appa menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Leeteuk merasa gugup yang terasa amat sangat, dirinya takut kalau Yunho akan mencari tahu keberadaan KangIn sekarang lalu menghancurkan hidup namja yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kenapa? Karna aku mendengarnya tadi." Yunho ingin meninggalkan Leeteuk sebelum Leeteuk mencegahnya.

"Appa tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

.

.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun dari kediaman keluarga Cho tadi pagi, Siwon langsung meminta izin pada Leeteuk untuk segera pergi kekantornya. Namun, Siwon tak benar-benar pergi kekantornya, melainkan ketempat sang Appa angkatnya berada.

Saat Siwon mendatangi caffe modern bergaya klasik itu, Siwon tak mendapati sang appa yang dia cari. Saat dirinya menanyakan dimana keberadaan sang appa pada Taemin, seorang yeoja remaja yang telah KangIn anggap sebagai anaknya tersebut, Taemin mengatakan bahwa KangIn belum datang juga sejak tadi pagi.

Dan saat itu jugalah Siwon langsung meminta alamat lengkap KangIn. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berada… dipinggiran kota Seoul yang padat akan penduduk itu. Siwon terus mengendarkan pandangannya mencari dimana rumah KangIn yang memang baru pertama kali didatanginya itu.

Siwon sangat khawatir pada kondisi renta KangIn. Walau bagaimanapun KangIn tetaplah namja renta yang hidup tanpa seorang istri pun, Siwon juga binggung dengan alasan KangIn yang lebih memilih hidup sendiri hingga umurnya setua itu.

Tada!

Mata jeli Siwon akhirnya menemukan dimana keberadaan rumah KangIn.

Siwon memakirkan mobilnya tepat dihadapan pagar kayu jati yang menutupi sebagian rumah mewah KangIn itu. Lalu Siwon memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel yang berada tepat disamping kanan pagar kayu jati tersebut.

Tak lama keluarlah seorang petugas keamanan dari pagar kayu jati tersebut. Siwon menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan, sang petugas keamanan pun ikut menundukan kepalanya setelah melemparkan senyuman hangatnya pada Siwon.

Namja yang umurnya kira-kira tiga puluh tahunan itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Maaf Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya pada Siwon.

Siwon menampakkan senyuman tipisnya "Maaf apakah rumah ini adalah rumah milik namja paruh baya bernama KangIn?"

Petugas keamanan itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Tuan. Ini memang benar rumah milik Tuan KangIn. Apakah anda mempunyai keperluan dengan Tuan Besar?"Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bilang saja kalau yang mencarinya adalah Siwon, anaknya"petugas keamanan itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Siwon untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman parkir yang terdapat disebelah kiri pintu masuk pagar kayu jati tadi.

Setelah Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya, sang petugas keamanan tadi datang lagi. "Ah.. Siwon-shi anda sedang ditunggu oleh Tuan Besar. Mari saya antarkan kedalam"kata petugas keamanan itu dengan ramah.

"Ne"

Siwon bersama petugas keamanan rumah KangIn pun mulai memasuki bagunan megah dengan furniture klasik yang dipadukan dengan modern style, sehingga semakin menambahkan kesan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang memasuki rumah bag istana tersebut.

Mata onyx Siwon telah menemukan sosok namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. Setelah Siwon bertemu pandang dengan Kangin dan saling melemparkan senyuman, sang petugas keamanan pun mohon undur diri dari hadapan kedua namja yang merupakan pemilik rumah dengan tamunya tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda, saya mohon undur diri dulu"pamitnya dengan nada yang sopan.

"Ne, Silahkan"ujar KangIn dan Siwon bersamaan.

Sepeninggalnya petugas keamanan itu dari hadapan KangIn dan Siwon, Siwon langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh renta KangIn.

"Ya, Appa~~"

Fuihhhh…. #lap keringat

Gimana readerdeul masih betah bacanya?

Bagi yang udah review dan memberi saya masukkan saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga readerdeul pada puas dengan hasil chap kelanjutannya ini. Kalau masih ada yang belum puas ya.. maafkan saya, ne.

Dichap ini memang enggak ada NC nya. Tapi, saya bakalan janji bakalan bikin NC yang HOT kalau saya udah dapetin waktu yang pas. Masalah NC yang kemaren enggak HOT, itu memang dikarenakan saya nya yang belum bisa mengambarkan NC dalam bentuk kata-kata yang tepat #plak. Tapi, saya akan BELAJAR menekuni bagaimana cara menulis bagian NC yang BAIK dan BENAR. Kekeke~~ #disumpal sandal.

Baiklah sampai disini dulu,ne. lanjut review yaaa reader.

Dan sekali lagi gomawo untuk segalanya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Siwon bersama petugas keamanan rumah KangIn pun mulai memasuki bagunan megah dengan furniture klasik yang dipadukan dengan modern style, sehingga semakin menambahkan kesan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang memasuki rumah bag istana tersebut.

Mata onyx Siwon telah menemukan sosok namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. Setelah Siwon bertemu pandang dengan Kangin dan saling melemparkan senyuman, sang petugas keamanan pun mohon undur diri dari hadapan kedua namja yang merupakan pemilik rumah dengan tamunya tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda, saya mohon undur diri dulu"pamitnya dengan nada yang sopan.

"Ne, Silahkan"ujar KangIn dan Siwon bersamaan.

**Just You**

**Chapter 4**

**Let's read~~**

Sepeninggalnya petugas keamanan itu dari hadapan KangIn dan Siwon, Siwon langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh renta KangIn.

"Ya, Appa~~"

"Wonnie~~"

Kedua namja itu saling menghambur saling berpelukan dan saling menyalurkan kehangatan. KangIn melepaskan pelukan erat Siwon pada tubuh rentanya. KangIn dan Siwon saling menyunggingkan senyuman menawan mereka.

"Heh, anakku. Mau ikut aku ketaman belakang rumah tidak? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan kebetulan kau datang kemari" kata KangIn langsung pada intinya.

"Baiklah Appa. Apapun yang kau mau aku pasti akan menurutinya" KangIn tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut halus Siwon.

"Dasar. Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu Siwon" candanya membuat Siwon tersenyum miris.

'Aku tahu, appa pasti sedang menyinggungku. Huftt..'

Kedua namja terpaut jauh usia itu, berjalan bersama menuju taman bunga yang berada dihalaman belakang rumah KangIn. Siwon dan KangIn saling berangkulan layaknya seorang anak dan ayah yang saling menghabiskan waktunya sambil terus menyunggingkan senyuman maut mereka. Mereka tampak mirip seperti ayah dan anak sungguhan.

KangIn menggiring Siwon menuju bangku taman dengan sebuah meja kecil yang didesain dengan ukiran klasik yang berdominan berwarna putih susu itu.

Siwon memandangi sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Entah mengapa semua suasana yang ada disini mengingatkannya pada sang Umma. Senyum keduanya tak pernah pias mulai dari keduanya saling bertemu pandang. Pandangan dan senyuman Siwon yang begitu hangat sangat jarang bahkan kalau bisa dibilang dirinya hanya melakukannya dengan rasa terpaksa pada appanya yang kini telah tiada itu.

"Appa, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm, silahkan saja"

"Appa, suka bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih?"

KangIn menautkan alisnya, namun KangIn tertap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Suka"

"Apa Appa menyukai warna putih?"

KangIn menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku suka warna putih dan coklat. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ummaku juga menyukai semua apa yang Appa suka" kata Siwon sambil memperhatikan setangkai bunga mawar merah segar yang berada didalam vas kaca kecil dengan air dingin didalamnya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku membuat semua ini bukan karna lantaran aku merasa suka saja. Tapi, ini semua aku lakuakan juga untuk mengingatkan appa pada pujaan hati appa yang sekarang entah berada dimana?"

Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lesu KangIn yang tampak tidak cocok dengan wajah berwibawanya. "Aishh, Jinjja. Appa sudah tua masih saja memikirkan seorang yeoja. Aku pikir Appa tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu" KangIn mendeathglare Siwon dengan mata tuanya.

"Ehehe… maaf deh~~ jangan marah,ne"

"Ah.. dasar anak nakal." Gerutu KangIn sambil mengeplak kepala Siwon dengan gulungan koran.

"Ya… Appo appa~~" rengek Siwon.

"Makanya jangan kekanakkan"

"Emm, baiklah"

Siwon kembali menatap halaman belakang rumah KangIn yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar merah dan putih yang hampir memenuhi seluruh sudut halaman indah itu. Entah mengapa Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam , dirinya sendiri pun tidak megetahui perasaan apa itu sebenarnya.

"Appa, sangat mencintai yeoja itu, ne? dan kenapa Appa masih mempertahankan perasaan Appa pada yeoja itu?"

Rasanya buliran airmata itu ingin sekali jatuh membasahi wajah tua KangIn. Hatinya kembali teriris dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang memang menjurus pada semua pemikirannya yang juga selalu bertanya akan hal yang sama.

"Itu… ku lakukan semua karna…"

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumahnya dan bertemu dengan istri tercintanya. Sebelum pulang kerumahnya, Kyuhyun membanting stir mobilnya kearah pusat perbelanjaan hanya untuk memberikan buah tangan pada istri sexynya itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Korea itu, namja maniak game itu keluar dengan tergesa dan segera mencari barang yang ingin ia berikan pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin melebihi apapun, oleh karena itu Kyuhyun ingin sekali melihat Sungmin nya selalu tersenyum bahagia dan itu semua karnanya.

"Ah… ini tokonya"

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual segudang boneka dengan bentuk yang lucu dan manis. Saat memasuki toko tersebut, Kyuhyun selalu menyunggingkan senyum menawannya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Kyuhyun langsung menuju rak pajangan boneka yang beberapa hari yang lalu pernah dilihatnya.

'Hap'

"Yak!"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memaki orang yang telah seenak jidatnya mengambil boneka kelinci couple yang didesain menyerupai sosok Angel dan Evil itu dari genggaman tangannya. Namun, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah orang itu yang ternyata seorang yeoja sedang memandangnya dengan wajah aegyonya.

"Kyunnie~ kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya yeoja itu. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum menawannya yang hanya diperlihatkannya untuk seseorang dan orang itu adalah… (You know what lah..) #plak

'Grep'

Kyuhyun langsung berhamburan memeluk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu dengan pelukan posessivenya, kesannya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan kalau yeoja itu pergi jauh darinya. (memang gitukan..) #ditabok

"Minnie~~ kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

'Sebelum istriku bengek ditempat ;D '

"Lho? Kok kau balik bertanya Kyu? Aku kesini karna persediaan dapur kita sudah mulai kosong. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, untuk apa kau disini? Padahal ini jam kerja… Kau… kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macamkan Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memerah entah karna apa.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil membawa tangan Sungmin untuk segera mengikuti langkah jenjangnya. Sungmin yang masih diam ditempat pun sempat kaget dibuatnya.

"Yak! Mau kemana?!"

Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. (Ngambek, eoh?) #digebukin. Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyeret Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya dipergunakannya untuk membawa boneka kelinci couple yang telah dikemas dalam satu paket itu menuju kasir.

"Permisih nona, saya ambil ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan boneka kelinci couple itu dan beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga kasir toko boneka tersebut.

"Baik Tuan"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menyeret Sungmin dengan tangan Sungmin yang mengalung dilengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti dan hal itu juga membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa ikut memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil memandang wajah kesal Sungmin yang menurutnya imut itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bawa aku kemana,hah? Kakiku sudah pegal" rengek Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri melihat kelakuan istrinya yang menurutnya seperti anak berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Kita kelantai paling atas" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Perilaku Kyuhyun yang lembut dan terkesan penuh kasih sayang itu membuat Sungmin selalu saja terpana akan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, suami yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

Dengan rasa keterpaksaan, Sungmin pun diam dan terus berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya saat mereka berdua sudah berada di lantai teratas supermarket itu.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"Tanya Sungmin binggung. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin kemari?" Sungmin tambah binggung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang menginginkan agar mereka datang ketempat ini.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat"

"Lupakan sajalah. Sekarang ayo masuk"kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Sungmin untuk memasuki toko berkilauan itu.

"Andwae" tolak Sungmin dengan suara paraunya, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menanggis dengan buliran airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya yang sekarang tampak merona.

"Sungmin! Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan airmatanya yang terus saja mengalir. Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan bahu bergetar, Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kemari? Hiks.. ayo kita pulang saja" kata Sungmin masih dengan tangisannya yang sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan semua ini? Sekarang katakan padaku… dimana letak kesalahannya"kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua mengingatkan ku pada pernikahan kita Kyu"

Hampir setiap orang yang lalu lalang ditempat itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Kyuhyun sempat beberapa kali meminta maaf pada mereka semua.

"Ah.. tentang itu. Uljimma,ne. ini bukan masalah besar. Pernikahan kita memang belum mendapatkan restu, tapi, jika aku ingin memberikanmu perhiasan… apakah salah?" Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, sekarang sudah tak ada masalahnya lagi 'kan?"

Rasanya Kyuhyun juga ingin ikut menanggis bersama dengan Sungmin. Hatinya juga merasakan sakit yang terasa amat sangat dalam. Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan Sungmin bahagia bukan menanggis seperti ini. Kyuhyun bisa gila, jika selalu melihat Sungmin sedih karna pernikahan mereka yang masih saja belum mendapatkan restu itu.

"Ne.. tapi untuk apa kau memberikan benda itu padaku?" Sungmin menghapus sisa lelehan airmatanya yang sudah sebagian Kyuhyun hapus dengan tissue.

"Untuk bukti cintaku padamu, Ming"

"Tanpa benda itu pun kau sudah membuktikannya padaku, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, hanya ini tanda nyata kita saling terikat selain dari perasaan kita yang tidak bisa tergambarkan"

Tanpa ingin Sungmin memprotes lagi, Kyuhyun langsung kembali menyeret Sungmin untuk memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Pilih cincin couple yang pas dan cocok untuk kita berdua,ne"kata Kyuhyun saat setelah selesai dengan acara mari menggeret Sungmin nya. Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai memilih dengan teliti.

Setelah hampir sepeluh menit mencari, akhirnya Sungmin menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah cincin berwarna emas putih dengan beberapa ukiran klasik yang memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaannya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Sungmin memperlihatkan cincin yang ia pilihkan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun pada sang suami yang dengan setia menunggunya mencari cincin yang pas dan cocok untuk keduanya.

"Kau suka dengan ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan cincin itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamatinya dengan seksama, Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat melihat ukiran klasik yang terkesan abstrak itu. Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau memilih ini?"

"Karna… karna ada satu kata yang menggambarkan cinta kita" Kyuhyun semakin menautkan alisnya sambil kembali memperhatikan ukiran klasik pada cincin yang dipilih Sungmin itu.

"Apa tulisannya? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa?" Sungmin mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini ada" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin dan mulai mengejakan tulisan yang Sungmin maksud.

"For… for.. FOREVER"kata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang membulat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ada tulisan itu? Padahal tulisan itu banyak ditutupi dengan ukiran klasik itu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Karna aku tak ingin melewatkan sejengkal pun hal-hal yang menggambarkan cinta kita" lagi-lagi senyum manawan Kyuhyun mengembang diudara. Dengan sayang Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala istri tercintanya itu ditengah umum yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"Baiklah kita ambil yang ini, chagi"

.

.

.

Leeteuk melemparkan tatapan seriusnya pada Yunho yang ingin keluar dari kamarnya itu. Yunho hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan datarnya. Yunho sangat mengetahui hal apa yang akan dibicarakan Leeteuk padanya.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Yunho pada putri semata wayangnya itu, Leeteuk tak menjawabnya melainkan mengeret Yunho menuju balkon kamarnya.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai dibibir balkon kamar Leeteuk, Leeteuk menyuruh sang appa untuk duduk bersamanya ditepian balkon kamarnya. Hembusan angin terus membelai wajah anak dan ayah itu, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya dirinya ingin kembali menanggis.

"Appa, aku ingin membicarakan hal yang serius padamu" kata Leeteuk pada Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Bicaralah"

"Apa yang sebenarnya Appa inginkan dari perjodohan Kyuhyun dan Siwon? Kenapa Appa melakukan hal sejahat itu pada kedua cucu Appa? Apa Appa mau mereka berdua membenci Appa hingga akhir hidup mereka?" Leeteuk sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan lelehan airmatanya. Yaa.. Leeteuk menanggis lemah dihadapan Yunho, Appa nya.

"Kenapa? Itu semua karna kita bisa dengan mudah menjalin hubungan dengan para relasi bisnis dalam proyek besar yang akan menambah keuntungan dan pendapatan perusahaan kita" jawab Yunho santai, dirinya sama sekali tak menyadari adanya tatapan tidak suka yang Leeteuk layangkan padanya.

"Sama saja Appa ingin menjual cucu Appa sendiri! Dulu Appa memisahkanku dengan KangIn. Padahal Appa tahu aku sangat mencintainya hingga saat ini. Sampai kapanpun perasaanku pada KangIn tak akan pernah pudar. Appa mengerti? Jangan pisahkan aku dan kedua anakku dengan cinta kami masing-masing. Atau kami akan membencimu" ancam Leeteuk dengan deraian airmatanya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin menganggap hal ini sepele? Leeteuk, lihat ini semua. Semua ini hanya bisa kau dapatkan setelah kau menikahi Cho Minho. Dan jika dulu kau hidup bersama KangIn, namja tak punya masa depan itu… apakah kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang mapan seperti pada saat ini?"

Leeteuk mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, rasa hatinya ingin sekali melemparkan sang ayah yang dengan seenak jidatnya berucap, seperti Leeteuk ini adalah seorang yeoja penggila harta dari balkon kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh namja tua bangka itu ke halaman depan rumahnya yang berada persis dibawah balkon kamarnya.

"Appa, jaga ucapanmu. Kita ini sudah terlalu kaya dan mempunyai kehidupan yang mapan. Sekarang kau ingin kita sekaya apa lagi? Cukup Appa! CUKUP! Aku dan kedua putraku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang yang kami inginkan. Dan sekarang urungkanlah niatanmu untuk menjodohkan baik itu Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun dengan para yeoja genit anak dari relasi bisnismu itu. Anakku bukan untuk dijual!"

Emosi Leeteuk kian menaik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak dan menghamburkan seluruh isinya agar kepalanya terasa kosong dan ringan tanpa beban hidup sedikitpun. Sebenarnya beban mereka semua adalah Yunho, namja tua yang kelakuannya makin menjadi itu. (Maap ya.. nda maksud kok) #dibakar

"Terus, aku akan perduli gitu dengan keinginan kalian? Kalian semua itu ada dibawah genggamanku. Kalian tak akan bisa berbuat apapun" setelah mengatakan perkataan keji itu, Yunho meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri membeku dibibiran balkon kamarnya.

Leeteuk mengertakkan gigi-giginya dengan wajah penuh amarah, rasa muak dan kesalnya selalu saja menyuruh otaknya untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan yang bisa membahayakan untuk Yunho,namun hati nurani yang bersih membuatnya menggurungkan niatan buruknya itu.

Kepala Leeteuk sudah pusing bukan kepalang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu. Semua sifatnya yang selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya membuat Leeteuk putus asa dan ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan langkah yang membabi buta menuju laci nakasnya yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya itu. Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebotol obat yang berada didalam laci nakas itu.

Dengan otak dan perasaan yang kalut, Leeteuk mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat berwarna putih itu ke telapak tangannya yang bergetar seiring dengan getaran pada bahunya karna tanggisannya yang terdengar lirih dan perih itu.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sambil menyesapi seluruh pikirannya, Leeteuk telah memilih jalannya. Mungkin dengan kehilangan dirinya, Appanya akan menyadari betapa cintanya dirinya pada namja bernama KangIn itu sama dengan kedua putranya yang telah memiliki tambatan hatinya masing-masing.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Leeteuk langsung menegak seluruh obat berwarna putih itu kedalam mulutnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Leeteuk merasakan kepalanya dihantam oleh beban yang berat sehingga menghancurkan seluruh system jaringan yang ada pada dirinya.

Leeteuk mulai memejamkan matanya yang masih menyimpan tetesan airmata dipelupuk matanya

"Siwon… Kyuhyun... Mianhae~ hiks.. saranghae"

.

.

.

"Itu… kulakukan semua karna…" keringat dingin mulai bercucuran didahi KangIn yang mulai terdapat kerutan itu. Siwon hanya diam, dirinya ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Appanya itu.

"Permisih Tuan… anda ingin minum apa?" seorang maid datang menanyakan pada Siwon dan KangIn yang ingin meminum minuman apa.

"Aku coffe expreso. Appa kau ingin apa?" Siwon yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari KangIn yang malahan asik melamun akhirnya menyuruh maid itu untuk membawakan minuman apa yang sering KangIn minum.

"Tolong bawakan minuman yang biasanya Appa saya minum"

"Baik Tuan"Maid yeoja itu pun pergi dari hadapan Siwon dan KangIn.

"Appa… yak Appa… aish kenapa malah melamun sih" kata Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya persis didepan wajah tua KangIn.

"Eh? Ada apa Won?"

"Hmm..hmm… melamun saja terus. Sebenarnya apa yang Appa pikirkan sih?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah menggodanya.

"Ah… appa tidak sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang _"

"Jaga ucapanmu Won. Tenang Appamu ini masih ingat umur kok. Setua ini masa masih saja memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau yadong. Malu sama umur dong" Siwon terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu, Appa sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Entah lah. Perasaan Appa tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak."

"Benarkah? Oh ya, apa Appa mau melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"aish… yang katanya Appa memiliki alasan kenapa Appa selalu mencintai yeoja itu? dan kenapa Appa masih mempertahankan perasaan Appa pada yeoja itu?"

KangIn menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah kikuknya. "Itu karena, Appa dulu adalah seorang namja brandalan yang tidak memiliki penghidupan yang layak, sewaktu SMA appa bertemu dengan yeoja kaya yang kelakuannya biasa saja. Emm.. maksudnya yeoja itu sama sekali tak menampakan kekayaannya yang ternyata berlimpah itu. Karena Appa tertarik padanya, Appa pun memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan setelah itu menyatakan cinta , appa sama sekali tidak mengincar hartanya. Semula Appa ragu jika akan diterima, tapi mungkin appa sedang memiliki nasib yang baik. Akhirnya cinta appa terbalaskan"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman misterius yang bertengger diwajah tampannya. "Lalu? Teruskan hingga selesai appa"pintanya.

"Emm.. setelah menjalani hubungan selama setahun, Appanya ternyata tak mendukung percintaan kami, sampai pada saatnya yeoja yang sangat Appa cintai itu akhirnya dijodohkan dengan pilihan appanya itu. Yah.. dengan terpaksa Appa menyudahi cinta kami berdua. Walaupun dari dulu hingga saat ini Appa tak akan pernah menghilangkan perasaan Appa ini kepadanya karna kami sempat berjanji dahulu, kalau kami akan mencintai sampai akhir hayat ini dan appa akan merebutnya kembali dari tangan suaminya itu. Hehe… jahat sekali 'bukan?"

Siwon ikut terkekeh bersama KangIn yang sebenarnya cintanya itu lumayan miris dan tidak beda jauh dengan Siwon itu."Lalu?"

"Lalu? Appa dan dirinya berpisah hingga sekarang. Sudah 26 tahun kami berpisah dan tidak saling bertemu. Appa juga tidak tahu apakah dia masih mengingat janji itu atau tidak? Yang jelas Appa mempercayai akan takdir Tuhan"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, cerita cinta KangIn sangat menyentuh hatinya. Entah mengapa rasanya ingin sekali Siwon mencekik Appa dari yeoja yang telah memisahkannya dengan KangIn itu.

"Jadi hal itu yang membuat Appa tak menikah juga hingga sekarang?"

KangIn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja karna itu, memangnya ada sebab yang lain apa?"

Siwon tersenyum dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Aku pikir Appa tidak laku dipasaran makanya tidak menikah"

"Yak… NEO! Kau pikir appamu ini barang apa pake kata LAKU segala."

"Ehehe… aku hanya bercanda Appa. Memangnya nama yeoja itu siapa?"

"Nama yeoja itu ya… namanya Jung_"

**Drrttt…drrtttt….**

"Ah mianhae Appa, aku angkat dulu,ne. ini dari rumah" KangIn menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menyuruh Siwon untuk segera menganggkat telfonya.

**Klikk…**

"_Pak Kang, ada apa?"_

"_Begini Tuan Muda… Nyonya Besar… Nyonya Besar, Tuan Muda.."_

"_Hah? ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Umma?"_

"_Nyonya Besar, masuk rumah sakit karna overdosis"_

"_Mwo! Dirumah sakit mana? Sekarang bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"_

"_Nyonya Besar sedang koma Tuan Muda. Kami berada di Seoul Internasional Hospital"_

"_Tunggu aku diLobby sekarang. Aku akan segera kesana"_

**Plipp…**

Wajah Siwon tampak pucat dan gelisah,sikapnya yang berubah membuat KangIn binggung sendiri.

"Ada apa Won? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Umma… Umma masuk rumah sakit Appa" kata Siwon dengan tampang lesunya.

"Lalu, sekarang Ummamu berada dimana? Ayo kita menjengguknya. Appa boleh ikut 'kan?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu dan itu pun harus"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja sampai didepan rumah mereka. Setelah berbelanja mereka berdua memilih makan siang diluar sambil bercanda bersama. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatiannya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin sambil membawakan belanjaan mereka hari ini.

"Chagi, aku lelah sekali" rengek Kyuhyun manja pada Sungmin yang baru saja mendial password rumah mereka.

"Iya aku tahu itu. Setelah ini kau mandi lalu tidur,ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam serigaian setannya #plak

"Kau juga ikutan tidur dengan ku, ne" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru saja menaruh barang belanjaan mereka diatas meja makan. Dan dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin untuk segera tidur bersamanya.

"Kalau seperti itu, ceritanya akan berbeda nantinya" kata Sungmin dengan senyum malunya.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Kita akan bersenang-senang kok" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat seseduktif mungkin.

"Apa kau mau aku mendesahkan namamu hingga malam tiba, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkannya? Sayang sekali… padahal aku ingin sekali melakukannya" kata Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang dibuatnya kecewa.

"Bukan sampai malam… tapi, sampai pagi"

Kyuhyun langsung saja melepaskan pengangganya pada barang-barang belanjaannya diatas meja makan, Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dengan bridal style. Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir ranum Sungmin yang kian hari kian menggoda itu.

"Kau sudah membangunkan adikku, chagi. Jadi, tolong tidurkan dia kembali, ne malam ini." Sungmin terkekeh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menidurkannya dengan nyenyak"

Kyuhyun masih menggendong Sungmin sambil menaiki anak tangga rumah bertingkatnya, tapi Sungmin sudah menyerangnya duluan. Sungmin menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin menjilati leher jenjang Kyuhyun dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin sebelum menggigitnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Engghhh… kau membuatku gila, Ming~~"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu kamar mereka, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya karna kedua tangannya sedang mengendong tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja saling memagut satu sama lain dari ruang makan hingga ke ranjang tidur mereka yang masih dalam keadaan rapi itu.

Kyuhyun menaruh tubuh Sungmin keatas ranjang tidurnya dengan perlahan. Lumatan dan hisapan keduanya tak berhenti hingga saat ini.

"Enngghhh…" desah Sungmin saat lidah professional Kyuhyun membelai dan mengajak lidahnya berperang dalam penyatuan kedua bibir mereka yang sudah memerah dan membengkak itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar erangan Sungmin, membuat libido dan adik nya yang berada dibawah sana naik dan menegang. Kyuhyun merasakan bagian celana depannya menyempit dan terasa sesak. Disela ciuman panasnya bersama Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun terus saja membelai wajah lembut Sungmin dengan gaya erotisnya.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, kedua insan yang sudah dalam tahap saling teransang itu terpaksa menyudahi aksi ciuman menggairahkan mereka. Kyuhyun mengarahkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Sungmin yang lumayan terekspos karna Sungmin menggunakan baju dengan kerah V neck itu.

"Ssshhh… ssstthhh…. Akhhh… Kyuhhh… mo…rreeehh" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menemukan titik kenikmatannya diperpotongan antara leher dan bahunya itu. Desahan Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gila dan ingin sekali segera melahapnya sekarang juga, namun Kyuhyun menginginkan cumbuannya kali ini berjalan dengan bertahap.

"Minnn… terusshhh.. mendesaahh… akkhhh" Kyuhyun mulai membuka baju berbahan catton Sungmin dan melemparnya entah kemana. Kyuhyun memandang takjub tubuh mulus Sungmin, Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Sungmin nya terlalu menggoda.

"Jangaaann… dilihat terus. Aku malu, Kyunnie" wajah Sungmin memerah seketika saat dirinya melihat wajah lapar Kyuhyun. "Bersiaplah Min. aku akan segera memakanmu"

'Pluk'

'Gluk'

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan bra pink soft Sungmin yang menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun pada kedua gunung kembar Sungmin yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun terperangah dan ingin sekali melahapnya sekarang.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kyuhyun langsung melahap nipple ranum Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjilati nipple Sungmin, seperti layaknya seorang balita yang sedang menjilati ice creamnya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai nipple Sungmin, selain nipplenya bisa membesar sendiri karna ransangan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin, nipple Sungmin juga terasa manis dan lembut dalam kuluman Kyuhyun yang mulai membuat kissmark didada indah Sungmin itu.

"Ssshh… Kyyuuhh…" desah Sungmin sambil menelusupkan tangannya dihelaian rambul coklat caramel Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan itu, Sungmin menekan-nekan kepala Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun dapat memperdalam kulumannya pada payudara Sungmin yang selalu kelihatan menggairahkan dimata mesum seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Lama permainannya dengan kedua nipple Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju perut rata Sungmin yang mulus dan halus itu. Kyuhyun mengecupi kulit terluar perut itu dengan sesekali menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan kissmark hasil bibir sexynya itu.

Sungmin terus saja mendesah sambil mengaungkan nama Kyuhyun disela desahan erotisnya yang membuat libido Kyuhyun makin meningkat itu. Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan ciumannya kedaerah privat Sungmin setelah melepaskan celana hitam berbahan jeans itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan celana sialan itu bersamaan dengan underware yang Sungmin pakai dalam sekali tarikan.

"Engghhh.. pehh… ssttlan … Kyuhhh…ssstt" erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin dan langsung menciumi dan menjilati bagian privat Sungmin yang sudah mulai basah itu. Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin nya hampir klimaks, dengan segera dirinya mempercapat in out lidahnya pada lubang surga Sungmin. Kyuhyun menekan-nekan klitoris Sungmin dengan lidah profesionalnya.

"Akkhhh… Kyuuuhhh… akuuu"

"Keluar… akhh… kan ssstt… saja, Chagi.." Kyuhyun merasakan ada lelehan putih yang membasahi bagian mulut dan dagunya, dengan cepat dan tanpa merasa jijik Kyuhyun langsung menyedot cairan cinta Sungmin itu hingga habis dan menelannya sebelum Kyuhyun menjilati jejak-jejak cairan cinta Sungmin yang terasa manis itu.

Setelah melakukan aksi oralnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya kembali pada bibir Sungmin yang masih terlihat memerah dan membengkak itu. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan lembut dan mereka berdua saling mengambil peran dalam aksi ciuman mereka kali ini, Sungmin tidak ingin kalah dari suami mesumnya itu.

Sungmin merasakan cairan cintanya sendiri saat lidahnya mengabsen seluruh benda yang berada didalam rongga hangat Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan manis dan asinnya cairannya itu sendiri. Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali terbang keudara, karna Kyuhyun nya telah memuaskannya kali ini dengan lembut dan dengan senang hati menyeruput hingga habis cairan cintanya melalui lubang kehangatannya itu.

Kedua tangan Sungmin, Sungmin kerahkan untuk membukan jas, dasi, dan kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah kusut karna aksi ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun masih saja menyibukan diri dengan terus menciumi istrinya itu dengan kedua tangan yang terus membelai, meremas, dan memilin payudara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyukai aktivitasnya kali ini, padahal dirinya belum melakukan penyatuan dengan Sungmin melalui lubang kehangatan Sungmin yang menjadi satu dengan adiknya yang sudah menegang dibawah sana. Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan saat tangan Sungmin telah berhasil melepaskan celana kerja Kyuhyun lalu mengocok adiknya itu dengan gerakan lambat namun cukup membuat gairah seorang Cho Kyuhyun bangkit kembali.

Sungmin mempercepat kocokkannya pada adik Kyuhyun yang mulai berkedut itu dan dengan sengaja Sungmin menggesek-gesekan adik Kyuhyun dengan lubang kehangatannya yang kian membasah itu. Kyuhyun yang merasakan adanya gaya gesekan dari benda privat yang sedari kecil diasuh dan dibawanya kemana-mana itu dengan lubang surga Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya, karna dirinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan godaan yang diberikan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mengocok-ngocok adiknya dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin didepan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat memerah dan sayu itu. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menggantikan tangan Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya, Sungmin mengoral little Kyu dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun mengembangkan serigaiannya saat Sungmin mengulum adiknya itu, Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya ingin melayang keudara sekang juga, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kuluman Sungmin pada adiknya itu.

"Sssshhh… faster… Minggh… engghh… nikmat" racau Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang mengangkat keatas dan kedua matanya yang tertutup karna merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terkira. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk memaju mundurkan adiknya, Kyuhyun yang setengah berdiri didepan Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang itu, membuat Sungmin lebih mudah untuk mengocok adik Kyuhyun didalam rongga mulutnya.

Hampir setengah jam Sungmin melakukan blow job pada adik Kyuhyun yang mulai berkedut dan membesar dengan sempurna itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan Sungmin dengan adiknya membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Wae?"Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah saat Kyuhyun melepaskan adiknya yang berada didalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Kita langsung keintinya saja, ne. aku sudah tak tahan~~" rengek Kyuhyun yang kembali menidurkan Sungmin diatas ranjang tidurnya dan langsung menindihnya. Sungmin tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karna keringatnya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali, chagi. Sampai berkeringat seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menebar serigaiannya. "Itu karna aku sangat menikmatinya, chagi. Rentangkan itu untukku, ne" kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat Kyuhyun kembali meraba daerah selangkanganya dan membelainya dengan ujung kepala junior Kyuhyun yang masih menegang sempurna itu.

"Engghh… jangan menggodaku lagi, Kyuhh… ssstt.. cepat lak—AKKHH.." pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memasukinya. Sungmin sedikit meringgis merasakan perihnya saat junior Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lubangnya membuat celah antara dinding kewanitaannya yang satu dengan yang satunya lagi.

"Apa berhenti saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa, namun hatinya sama sekali tak menginginkan Sungmin nya merasa kesakitan, apalagi ini karnanya. Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan! Tanggung~~" kata Sungmin dengan wajah malu-malu, Kyuhyun kembali mengembangkan senyumannya yang sempat menipis itu. "Kau yang minta, chagi"

Kyuhyun masih diam dengan setengah juniornya yang tertanam didalam rongga kehangatan Sungmin yang berada dibawah sana untuk menyesuaikan juniornya dengan lubang kewanitaan Sungmin yang terasa sedikit licin karna Sungmin sudah klimaks duluan tadi.

"Kyu… bergeraklah" Kyuhyun mengangguk senang saat Sungmin menyuruhnya bergerak didalam istrinya itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang surga Sungmin dan menyisakan kepalanya yang berada di ujung lubang hangat Sungmin. Dengan satu kali sodokan, adik Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Sungmin.

'Jleb'

"Akhh!"

"Sem… akhh.. pith"

Kyuhyun mulai mengenjot Sungmin dengan perlahan namun kecepatannya semakin bertahap. Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir memerah Sungmin dengan ciuman pembangkit gairah yang diberikannya pada Sungmin, dan kedua tangan Kyuhyun kembali bergeriliya dikedua payudara Sungmin yang ikut naik turun searah dengan genjotan Kyuhyun yang ada dibawah sana.

"Akkhh.. mohh… rehhh"racau Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasakan adiknya mulai bertambah berkedut didalam lubang hangat Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa adiknya akan segera klimaks.

"Kyuhh.. akuhh.. mauuhhsstt"

"Bersama Chagi"

'Croott'

'Croott'

Keduanya menyemburkan lelehan putih hangat itu bersamaan, setelah itu tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk diatas tubuh full naked Sungmin. Mereka berdua merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai aktivitas penyatuan mereka kali ini, Sungmin ingin sekali segera menimang anak dari buah hasilnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memperlihatkan kepada keluarganya kalau dirinya bahagia hidup bersama dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun yang tampak sexy dihadapannya itu membuatnya tersenyum sambil membelai wajah stoick Kyuhyun yang kedua matanya mulai terpejam itu. Sungmin mengambil alih permainannya kali ini, tanpa melepaskan tautan kedua benda privat mereka yang masih saling menyatu itu, Sungmin membalik tubuhnya sehingga Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin kembali mengenjot milik Kyuhyun yang sempat menurun setelah klimaksnya tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan genjotan yang dihasilkan Sungmin pada adiknya yang berada dibawah sana.

"Akkh… ssstthh.. bagaimana… Kyuhhh?"Tanya Sungmin disela desahannya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Teruss.. chagi… lebihhsstthh… cepat" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dada Sungmin. Genjotan kewanitaan Sungmin dengan junior Kyuhyun membuat kedua payudara Sungmin yang menjuntai dengan indahnya ikut naik turun didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakannya Kyuhyun langsung meraup dada montok Sungmin dalam kuluman dan remasan tangannya yang mulai kembali bekerja. Perilaku Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin makin mendesah tak karuan sambil mengenjot miliknya dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"akkhhh" gelombang kenikmatan mereka datang lagi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan mereka, Sungmin merasakan adanya aliran hangat yang mengalir diantara selangkangannya.

'Brukk…'

Sungmin pun ambruk menimpa dada bidang Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun tertidur dengan kedua benda privat mereka yang masih saling menyatu itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia dan senyum pun mengembang dikedua sudut bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasi kelamnya malam. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat dirinya merasakan dinginnya AC yang mebelai kulit tubuhnya bersama dengan istrinya yang ternyata masih tiduran diatasnya sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai anak poni Sungmin yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kyuhyun membelai wajah seputih susu Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming… sangat mencintaimu~~"gumam Kyuhyun.

Drrrtt…drrrtt…

Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang mampir ke nomor ponsel Kyuhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mendial nomor password handphonenya dan mulai melihat siapa dan isi pesannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat puluhan telfon yang tak dijawabnya. "Hah? 43 panggilan tak terjawab.. Siwon hyung"Kyuhyun kembali membuka menu pesannya dan mendapatkan 7 pesan yang isinya sama itu.

**From : Siwon hyung**

**Subject : KYUHYUN!**

**Re : KYU! Kau ada dimana? Kenapa susah sekali untuk dihubungi?! Umma masuk rumah sakit karna overdosis dan sekarang umma sedang dalam keadaan koma. Sepertinya Umma sedang ingin bunuh diri. Kyu, kami semua menunggumu di Seoul Internasional Hospital.**

Kyuhyun diam membeku setelah membaca pesan singkat Siwon. Airmatanya mulai menumpuk dan tak lama jatuh membasahi wajah stoicknya. Bahu dan dada Kyuhyun bergetar karna Kyuhyun menahan isakkan tangisannya membuat Sungmin yang tertidur diatas dada Kyuhyun pun ikut merasakannya, Sungmin pun mulai membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kedua bola mata sayu Sungmin belum menyadari jika Kyuhyun nya menanggis dengan tangan kanan yang membekap mulutnya dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang handphonenya. Sungmin mengucek kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

"ASTAGA, Kyu! Kenapa kau menanggis, chagi?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Sungmin pun langsung membelai wajah Kyuhyun dan menghapus buliran airmata itu dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Umma… Umma, koma Min. karna overdosis"

"MWO!"

Wehehehe… chap selanjutnya sudah update. Maaf enggak bisa update kilat ^^

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya, karna saya belum sempet ngeditnya #alasan

Gimana ceritanya? Ngebosenin? Maaf yaa kalau begitu

Ada yang Tanya masalah genre… memang sih ini ff agaknya ke angst.. tapi, percaya deh ini cuman pembukaannya aja, setelahnya akan berjalan dengan genre romance.. kekek~ #ketawasetan

NC nya gimana? Masih kurang HOT yaa? Maaf deh… saya memang enggak bisa BIKIN CERITA NC nya, tapi, kalau NYERITAINnya secara LANGSUNG, SAYA BISA! (bangga) #dihajar ehehe.. saya akan terus MENCOBA membuat NC yang LEBIH BAIK dan LEBIH HOT dari YANG INI ^^

Wah…wah.. saya baru baca tadi masalah penulisan Eomma yang saya tulis jadi Umma. Sebenarnya saya itu dalam masa galau masalahnya ada beberapa author yang nulisnya pake Umma. Jadi, saya ngikut aja deh :D lain kali saya ubah jadi eomma deh.. (kalau ingat) #dirajam masalah yang noona jadi Nonna, maap saya enggak nyadar #ditimpuk.

Ahaha sekian,ne curcol saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reviewnya… lanjut review,ne :D


	5. Chapter 5

Just You

Chapter 5

Cast : KyuMin, SiBum, KangTeuk, Yunho…

Summary : Apakah sikap Yunho akan berubah setelah mengetahui Leeteuk koma karna dirinya? Apakah Yunho akan merestui pernikahan KyuMin dan melepaskan Siwon dari tali perjodohannya? Yeah.. MUNGKIN di chap ini jawabannya… masih MUNGKIN lho~ #digampar

Let's read~

Setelah menutup telfonnya, Siwon dan KangIn segera bergegas menuju Seoul Internasional Hospital dengan menggunakan mobil audi hitam milik Siwon. Siwon kelihatan begitu gelisah, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan terdapat buliran keringat dingin yang membasahi sebagian wajah tampannya.

Siwon duduk dibelakang kemudi mobil dengan KangIn yang duduk dengan nyaman disampingnya. Perasaan KangIn sama tidak enaknya dengan Siwon, sedari tadi KangIn juga sibuk berdoa dalam batinnya. Yahh.. mereka sama khawatirnya.

'Eomma nya Siwon sedang koma dirumah sakit. Kenapa rasanya dadaku nyeri sekali ya mendengarnya? Apa aku pernah mengenal siapa eomma nya Siwon?'

KangIn menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat agar pikirannya kembali fokus dengan keadaan genting saat ini. KangIn menatapi wajah Siwon dengan kasihan. KangIn ingin sekali melindungi Siwon, menurutnya selama ini Siwon sudah banyak menderita akibat ulah kakek nya dan sekarang Siwon pasti akan lebih terluka lagi jika terjadi hal buruk pada eomma yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Petang ini, mobil audi hitam itu menembus jalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Siwon tampak bergetar, buku-buku tangannya terlihat memutih mengenggam stir mobil, buliran airmata pun tampak mengumpul dipelupuk mata indahnya.

"Won, jangan terburu-buru. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdoa. Appa yakin Tuhan pasti akan melindungi eomma mu" nasihat KangIn saat dirasanya Siwon semakin membabi buta dalam mengendarai mobilnya.

Siwon pun dengan menurut memelankan laju mobilnya. "Ne, Appa. Semoga Tuhan melindungi eomma"

KangIn hanya tersenyum miris sambil memandangi wajah tampan Siwon yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kusut itu. Airmatanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi, rambutnya terlihat berantakkan karna sedari tadi Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya, kemeja yang dipakainya pun sudah tak serapi saat Siwon datang bertandang kerumah KangIn.

"Won, sebaiknya kau hubungi Kyuhyun dulu" Siwon menatap KangIn sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, appa"

Siwon menepikan mobilnya dan mulai merogoh sakunya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, adiknya. Siwon kelihatan tambah gelisah saat puluhan telfonnya sama sekali tak ada satu pun yang dijawab oleh Kyuhyun. Karna merasa frustasi sendiri akhirnya Siwon mengirimkan pesan singkatnya pada Kyuhyun.

**To : Kyuhyun**

**Subject : KYUHYUN!**

**Re : KYU! Kau ada dimana? Kenapa susah sekali untuk dihubungi?! Umma masuk rumah sakit karna overdosis dan sekarang umma sedang dalam keadaan koma. Sepertinya Umma sedang ingin bunuh diri. Kyu, kami semua menunggumu di Seoul Internasional Hospital.**

Siwon melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke kursi penumpang yang ada dibelakang kursi kemudinya dengan tampang kesal. KangIn yang berada disebelahnya hanya menatapi Siwon dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya masih dengan tampang masamnya.

"Ada apalagi dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah telfon mu tak dijawabnya?" Tanya KangIn, Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Dia pasti tidak mau menganggkat telfon dari ku, Appa. Kyuhyun itu memang kekanakkan" gerutu Siwon.

"Heh! Sadarlah kau juga kekanakkan. Siapa tahu saja Kyuhyun sedang tidak membawa ponselnya, makanya dia tidak tahu kalau kau menghubunginya"

"Tapi, Appa—"

"Sudahlah, jangan berfikiran negative terus padanya"

"Ne, baiklah"

Jarak dari rumah KangIn menuju rumah sakit dimana Leeteuk dirawat memang cukup jauh. Waktu yang dibutuhkan sekitar satu setenggah jam perjalanan, dari rumah KangIn menuju Seoul Internasional Hospital yang memang berlokasi dipusat kota itu.

Matahari pun dengan sempurna kembali keperaduannya, menyisakan gelapnya malam dengan sinaran tipis dari sang bulan yang menggantikan tugas sang surya untuk menyinari dunia. Siwon dan KangIn sudah mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah sakit megah itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon dan KangIn pun langsung bergegas menuju lobby rumah sakit.

"Tuan Muda Siwon" panggil seorang namja paruh baya saat Siwon dan KangIn baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka dilobby rumah sakit mewah itu.

"Ah, Pak Kang!" Siwon dan KangIn pun segera mendekati namja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri disamping ruang tunggu.

"Pak Kang, bagaimana keadaan eomma?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"Nyonya Besar masih dalam keadaan koma, Tuan Muda"

'Brukk'

Siwon jatuh terduduk dilantai marmer rumah sakit yang masih dalam keadaan sepi itu. Buliran airmata Siwon mulai kembali menetes membasahi wajah tampannya yang tadinya sudah mulai mengering dari airmatanya yang sebelumnya sempat membasahi wajah tampannya itu. KangIn yang merasakan kepedihan Siwon pun ikut bersimpuh sambil memeganggi bahu Siwon yang bergetar karna isak tanggisnya.

"Hiks… eomma… appa… eomma" kata Siwon dengan suara paraunya.

"Tenang lah Won. Sebaiknya kau segera bangkit sekarang, atau orang-orang itu akan menganggapmu aneh" Siwon pun segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah… maaf Tuan Muda, apakah anda ingin segera menjenguk Nyonya Besar" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, sudah saya hubungi. Yang menganggkat panggilan ketujuh saya adalah Nyonya Sungmin, dia bilang akan segera kemari"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang frustasinya. "Pasti anak itu ragu untuk menjengguk eomma karna ada kakek tua bangka itu. Awas saja kalau sampai dia tidak datang kemari! Maka aku lah yang akan menyeretnya kemar—"

"Aku disini, hyung"

.

.

.

**Flashback!**

**Drrrtt…drrrtt…**

Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang mampir ke nomor ponsel Kyuhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mendial nomor password handphonenya dan mulai melihat siapa dan isi pesannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat puluhan telfon yang tak dijawabnya. "Hah? 43 panggilan tak terjawab.. Siwon hyung"Kyuhyun kembali membuka menu pesannya dan mendapatkan 7 pesan yang isinya sama itu.

**From : Siwon hyung**

**Subject : KYUHYUN!**

**Re : KYU! Kau ada dimana? Kenapa susah sekali untuk dihubungi?! Eomma masuk rumah sakit karna overdosis dan sekarang eomma sedang dalam keadaan koma. Sepertinya eomma sedang ingin bunuh diri. Kyu, kami semua menunggumu di Seoul Internasional Hospital.**

Kyuhyun diam membeku setelah membaca pesan singkat Siwon. Airmatanya mulai menumpuk dan tak lama jatuh membasahi wajah stoicknya. Bahu dan dada Kyuhyun bergetar karna Kyuhyun menahan isakkan tangisannya membuat Sungmin yang tertidur diatas dada Kyuhyun pun ikut merasakannya, Sungmin pun mulai membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kedua bola mata sayu Sungmin belum menyadari jika Kyuhyun nya menanggis dengan tangan kanan yang membekap mulutnya dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang handphonenya. Sungmin mengucek kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

"ASTAGA, Kyu! Kenapa kau menanggis, chagi?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Sungmin pun langsung membelai wajah Kyuhyun dan menghapus buliran airmata itu dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma… eomma, koma Min. karna overdosis"

"MWO!"

Kedua bola mata Sungmin hampir saja copot dari tempatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Dengan segera Sungmin merengkuh tubuh suaminya yang sama full naked dengan dirinya itu kedalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"Kyu… sekarang eomma ada dimana? Kajja, kita menjenguk eomma" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungmin yang merasakan adanya gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Wae? Jangan kekanakkan Kyu! Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya" acam Sungmin yang memang merupakan sebuah kenyataan yang harus Kyuhyun hadapi nantinya.

"Aku malas beradu bacot dengan kakek tua itu"kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah acuhnya, entah dimana raut menyedihkannya itu tadi sekarang yang nampak hanyalah wajah acuhnya.

"Hmm.. hmm.. kau ingin menjengguk sekarang atau tidak akan adalagi proses peniduran little cho mu itu?"Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

'Lebih baik beradu bacot sampai beradu jotos dengan kakek tua itu, ketimbang aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi melakukukan this and that dengan istri sexoy ku ini' pikir Kyuhyun yang sempat-sempatnya berfikiran mesum itu.

"Baiklah.. tapi, kita mandi bersama dulu, ne. setelah itu kita pergi menjenguk eomma dirumah sakit?"

"Terserah kau saja"

15 menit kemudian…

Sungmin keluar duluan dari kamar mandinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi. Saat Sungmin ingin mengambil Handbagnya, ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menelfonnya. Sungmin pun segera mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan mengangkat telfonnya.

**Drrttt…drrtttt….**

**Klikk…**

"_Selamat malam Tuan Muda"_

"_Ah.. Pak Kang. Ini saya Sungmin"_

"_Ah? Nyonya.. saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Nyonya Besar sedang berada di Seoul Internasional Hospital. Nyonya Besar masih dalam keadaan koma karna overdosis, Nyonya."_

"_Ne, Pak Kang. Saya dan Kyuhyun akan segera kesana. Mohon tunggu kami dilobby rumah sakit"_

"_Baik, Nyonya. Selamat malam"_

"_Ne, selamat malam"_

**Plipp…**

'Cklek'

"Ada apa Ming? Siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang masih setengah basah itu dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih itu.

"Pak Kang. Dia memberitahukan keadaan eomma" Kyuhyun diam membeku didepan pintu kamar mandinya. Dadanya terasa semakin menyesak, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Be-benarkah? Apa eomma masih—" Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya dengan anggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, eomma masih koma"

'deg'

Rasa bersalah dan berdosa kian mencuat kepermukaan. Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah menambah beban pikiran eommanya dan hal itulah yang membuat eomma nya terbaring koma dirumah sakit sekarang.

Sungmin yang melihat perubahan pada air wajah Kyuhyun pun, mulai mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan toples.

"Pakai ini, chagi. Kajja, kita menjengguk eomma dirumah sakit. Percayakan dan serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera memakai kemeja yang diberikan Sungmin bersama dengan jaket kulit hitamnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mobil sport putih itu mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah sakit. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman parkir rumah sakit bertaraf Internasional itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Sungmin ingin sekali menyalurkan rasa tenangnya pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang dalam keadaan labil itu.

Sesampainya dilobby rumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat Siwon, Pak Kang, dan seorang namja paruh baya yang umurnya kira-kira tak beda jauh dari eommanya itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu didepan ruang tunggu yang berada disisi lobby rumah sakit itu.

"Pasti anak itu ragu untuk menjengguk eomma karna ada kakek tua bangka itu. Awas saja kalau sampai dia tidak datang kemari! Maka aku lah yang akan menyeretnya kemar—"

"Aku disini, hyung"

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Terimakasih Ming, kau telah membawanya kemari" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Kenapa sikapmu jadi manis seperti itu, hyung? Apa kau salah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencibir Siwon dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Kau ingin bertengkar dengan ku sekarang" tawar Siwon dengan nada menantang.

"Benarkah kau sedang menawarkan diri?"

"SUDAH! CUKUP! Eomma kalian sedang koma. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar tidak jelas seperti ini? Dasar kekanakkan" lerai Sungmin sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh mereka.

Akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun kembali bungkam, mereka berdua pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan Pak Kang yang berjalan duluan menuju ruang rawat Leeteuk.

"Aneh sekali. Siwon bukannya tadi dia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi, kenapa mereka tadi saling bertengkar? Dasar anak labil" kata KangIn bermonolog sambil membuntuti keempat orang yang tengah berjalan didepannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berlima telah sampai dilantai empat dengan deretan ruang VVIP tersebut. Dari lobby hingga kedepan pintu ruang rawat Leeteuk, Kyuhyun terus menerus membujuk Sungmin untuk tidak marah dengannya karna tadi dirinya sempat bertengkar dengan Siwon.

"Ming, maaf kan aku,ne~~" bujuk Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Sudah diamlah"

"Ming!"

"IYA AKU MAAFKAN. Sekarang diamlah"

"hmm… baiklah"

Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali meledakkan tawanya saat melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk membujuk Sungmin untuk memaafkannya. Namun, karna Siwon lebih mementingkan egonya terhadap Kyuhyun, makanya Siwon hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Dasar kekanakkan" gumam Siwon dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri" sindir KangIn yang berada disebelahnya.

"Yak! Appa… sudah berani menggodaku,ne" kata Siwon sambil melototkan matanya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Hah?! Sudahlah"

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan, Nyonya. Ini ruang rawat Nyonya Besar" Kata Pak Kang sambil mempersilahkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan KangIn untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

'Cklek'

Saat memasuki ruang rawat Leeteuk, mereka berlima hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Terlihat dari kejauhan, bahwa ada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Disamping yeoja itu terbaring ada seorang namja tua yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang sambil mengenggam tangan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Teukkie… irreona"

Rombongan itu pun semakin mendekat keranjang tidur Leeteuk yang masih diam membeku. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon sudah menitikkan airmatanya duluan saat mereka semakin mendekat dengan sosok Leeteuk yang sedang terbaring lemah itu.

"Kalian!" kata Yunho saat melihat rombongan cucunya itu.

"NEO!" teriak Yunho sambil menunjuk KangIn yang diam membeku menatap wajah dingin Yunho.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Dia Appa ku! Kalau tidak suka silahkan keluar" kata Siwon dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Yunho-shi. Jadi… jadi dia—"

"Iya. Dia Leeteuk"kata Yunho dengan nada dingin.

'Brukk'

KangIn merasakan kakinya kian melemah dan tak kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. KangIn pun terduduk didepan ranjang tidur Leeteuk.

"Teukkie… benarkah itu kau?"

Buliran airmata KangIn keluar dengan begitu derasnya membasahi wajah awet mudanya. KangIn merasakan kalau ada ribuan pedang yang menancap dihatinya.

Rasanya pedih.. sakit.. dan perih..

"Appa! Ada apa? Apa kau mengenal eomma ku sebelumnya?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah paniknya.

"Dialah yeoja yang membuatku tidak menikah selama ini,Won"

'Deg'

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang terasa ganjil direlung hatinya, mungkin itu perasaan bersalahnya pada KangIn yang dulu pernah ia pisahkan dengan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Dialah yang membuatku jadi begini.. Dialah yang membuatku rela menunggunya hingga saat ini.. Tapi, tapi sekarang dia sedang terbaring koma.. dihadapanku"

KangIn makin terisak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melihatnya ikut merasakan kesedihan dan keharuan serta keromantisan KangIn yang masih setia menunggu eomma mereka. Betapa bangganya Kyuhyun memiliki ibu yang ternyata diam-diam memiliki cinta sejati itu.

"Jadi… jadi kau belum menikah selama dua puluh enam tahun ini?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ne, bahkan berpaling hati pun sama sekali tak ku lakukan"

Yunho ingin sekali menangisi kebodohannya dimasa lalu yang memisahkan anaknya dengan cinta sejatinya hanya karna urusan bisnis agar dirinya bisa memenangkan tendernya. Sungguh Yunho merasakan adanya dosa besar yang memukulnya seperti sebuah bandul besar yang menghantam tubuh rentanya.

"Jadi kau sangat mencintai anakku?" tanya Yunho yang masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menurutnya sangat mustahil itu.

"Aku berani bersumpah! Hanya dia yang sampai mati ku cintai" Kata KangIn mantap sambil berdiri dari keterpurukkannya diikuti dengan Siwon yang ikut berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jadi, selama ini yeoja yang Appa maksud adalah Eomma ku?"

"Kenyataannya begitu,Won"

Entah mengapa, rasanya Siwon ingin melayang keudara dan meneriakkan kebahagiannya pada seluruh orang. Siwon sangat amat bahagia, cinta Appa'nya' ternyata adalah eommanya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum hangat terkembang dari wajah tampan Siwon pun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau terharu melihatnya,ne? kau itu menyayangi Siwon oppa, tapi kau malu 'kan mengungkapkannya" goda Sungmin.

"Sssttt… diamlah. Jangan keras-keras"

"Kau malu yaaa~~" Sungmin makin semangat menggoda suami mesumnya itu.

"Diam! Atau ku sumpal mulut mu dengan ini" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku diam"

"Ahahaha~~"

.

.

.

Keadaan mulai sunyi dan hening. Mereka semua mulai sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari…

"A-nak-ku" dengan perlahan Leeteuk membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan linglung. Kyuhyun yang berada dekat dengan Leeteuk pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa eommanya sudah kembali sadar dan mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka semua.

"Eomma! Eomma… aku Kyuhyun. Aku datang, eomma. Bangun lah"

"Kyu… Kyuhyun… kau kah itu"

"Ne, eomma."

"Sung-Min" Sungmin membekap mulutnya yang sempat mengeluarkan isak tangis kebahagiaannya karna mertuanya sudah mulai sadar dari komanya. Sungguh sangat cepat dari yang mereka semua kira, mungkin ini adalah keajaiban cinta mereka semua.

"Ne, eomma. Ini aku Lee Sungmin"

"Ke-kenapa kau mengubah margamu ke-kembali menjadi Lee, Sungmin? Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau adalah anakku. Bagian dari keluarga Cho." Lelehan airmata Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi. Apakah ini tanda bahwa pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun telah direstui oleh Nyonya Besar Cho?

"Eomma"

"Kemarilah. Kalian tak ingin memelukku? Si-won… putraku. Kemarilah peluk eomma,nak."

Dengan langkah tertatih Siwon mendekati ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah itu dengan deraian airmatanya. "Eomma. Mianhae" gumam Siwon.

Mereka berempat pun saling berpelukkan, menumpahkan rasa haru mereka. Gumaman Siwon terdengar jelas ditelinga Leeteuk, hatinya terasa tersayat mendengar permintaan maaf dari putra pertamanya itu yang lebih sering tersakiti itu.

"Un-tuk apa kau meminta maaf,Won. Kau tak salah… yang salah adalah eomma"

KangIn dan Yunho hanya diam membeku dihadapan keempat orang yang sedang melepas duka mereka yang selama ini selalu mewarnai hidup mereka. KangIn mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Yunho-shi…"

"KangIn. Kau ingin berjanji suatu padaku?" potong Yunho menautkan alisnya dengan wajah yang masih basah karna airmatanya itu. "Berjanji? Untuk apa?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon mulai melepaskan pelukkan mereka pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk memandangi seluruh sudut ruangannya itu dengan mata sayunya.

"Appa… Kang- KangIn! Apakah itu…"

"Iya. Ini aku Teukkie. KangIn" tetesan airmata yang sempat berhenti itu kembali membanjiri pipi KangIn dan Leeteuk. KangIn mendekat kearah Leetuk.

"Kau masih ingat dengan ku Teukkie?" Leeteuk mengangguk lemah.

"Pasti. Aku a-ku tak akan pernah melupakanmu KangInnie"

Puluhan ribu jarum terasa menyucuk hati Yunho. Hari ini, detik ini, Tuhan telah memperlihatkan dosanya yang selama ini memisahkan anak dan cucunya dengan jalan cinta mereka yang sedari dulu mereka bangun dengan rasa suka cita itu. Tapi, dirinya dengan lancang telah meruntuhkan rasa pengorbanan mereka begitu saja. Yunho sangat tersentuh dengan pengorbanan anak dan cucunya yang masih memegang teguh cinta mereka selama ini.

KangIn yang ingin memeluk Leeteuk terhalang dengan teriakan Yunho yang seakan tidak ingat kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada dimana itu.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!"

Perkataan Yunho membuat amarah Siwon memuncak hingga kebagian ubun-ubun kepalanya. Siwon ingin sekali melemparkan kakek tak tahu diri itu dari lantai empat rumah sakit ini dan setelah itu dirinya akan tertawa setan sambil melihat mayat sang kakek yang terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian itu. Namun sayangnya, Siwon masih mempunyai rasa sabar.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menghalangi mereka lagi? BELUM PUAS KAU MEMISAHKAN MEREKA SELAMA DUA PULUH ENAM TAHUN INI? KAU MEMANG KEPARAT KAKEK TUA" dengan langkah membabi buta Siwon mendekati tubuh renta Yunho dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkepal kuat itu. Yunho hanya memandang Siwon dengan serigaiannya.

"Jangan sentuh anakku sebelum kau menikahinya"

Cekkkiiittttt…..

Siwon memberhentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Siwon untuk memastikan perkataan Yunho.

"Masih muda tapi sudah gangguan pendengaran." Cibir Yunho dengan senyum jahilnya. Siwon menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal itu.

"KangInnie~~ nikahi Teukkie dulu~~ baru kau bisa mendapatkannya secara utuh dan gratis tanpa penghalang dan seluruh biayanya aku yang tanggung deh~~"

Entah kemana enyahnya wibawa Yunho sekarang. Perkatan yang barusan dikatakannya dengan suara yang mendayu penuh dengan nada menggoda. (Keselek apa tu si Kakek) #ditabok

"Hah? Jadi kakek merestui eomma dengan KangIn appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah dari mana mulai mengakrabkan dirinya pada KangIn dan jujur saja, sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga merasakan kenyamanan yang setara dengan Siwon saat dirinya berada dalam jarak dekat dengan KangIn.

'Rasanya dialah Appaku selama ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pikir sajalah sendiri aku malas menjelaskannya lagi" Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kedua tangan tuanya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau Siwon! Orang yang ku jodohkan dengan mu sedang menunggu diluar. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan janjimu dulu."

'Deg'

Wajah Siwon tiba-tiba membiru, dadanya terasa sesak. Semua kebahagiaan orang yang disayangi harus dirinya gantikan dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri dan itulah janjinya terdahulu pada Yunho.

"Emm… baiklah"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju pintu luar ruangan setelah Yunho keluar dengan tampang egonya. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah seakan tak mempunyai daya tahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne" Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tampang lemas.

'Grep'

"Maafkan aku Hyung! Maafkan semua sikapku yang selama ini yang telah kurang ajar padamu. Ternyata… ternyata kau banyak berkorban demi kebahagiaanku, hyung. Gomawo"

Siwon membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun dengan lembut sekaligus lemah "Cheon, Kyu. Kebahagiaan mu dan eomma adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Sekarang aku mau keluar dulu,ne. Sebelum kakek tua itu berubah pikiran lagi"

Siwon segera melepaskan pelukkanya pada Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan dengan tertatih menuju pintu keluar kamar rawat Leeteuk.

"Siwon" panggil KangIn dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksanya. "Aku tak apa… ini jalan yang sudah aku pilih. Kalian tenang saja dan terus mendukungku"

Siwon pun kembali berjalan sambil meraih knop pintu ruang rawat Leeteuk itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

'Ceklek'

'Deg'

"Won!"

"Kau!

.

.

.

Leeteuk kembali menangis dipelukkan KangIn yang tengah duduk diranjang tidurnya. Airmatanya tumpah bersamaan dengan Siwon yang keluar dari ruang rawatnya itu.

"Sssttt… uljimma,ne. Siwon pasti baik-baik saja. Aku akan membahagiakannya." Ujar KangIn penuh perhatian. Leeteuk mengangguk lemah.

"Dia rela melepaskan kebahagiannya demi kita semua. Kau pahlawan kami, oppa" ujar Sungmin dengan tanggis harunya dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Min. pahlawanmu hanyalah aku.. dia itu tetap oppa mu. Jangan menganggapnya lebih dari itu"

'Dug'

Sungmin menyikut perut rata Kyuhyun dengan sikunya.

"Jangan kekanakkan!"

"aww… aku hanya bercanda, chagi"

.

.

.

"Won!"

"Kau!"

"Bummie… kau sedang apa disini? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Emm… aku.. aku datang kemari disuruh oleh Appa ku untuk menjengguk calon mertuaku"

'Nyuuuttt…

Hati Siwon terasa seperti diiris-iris menjadi beberapa bagian setelah mendengar perkataan Kibum, mantan yeojachingunya itu. "Be-benarkah. Memangnya calon mertuamu itu dirawat dimana?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum palsunya.

"Katanya sih di ruang VVIP nomor tiga lantai empat. Yahh.. disini. Apa kau mengenal calon mertuaku itu?"

Siwon melongo mendengar penuturan kelewat polos Kibum itu. "Memangnya nama calon mertuamu itu siapa?"

Kibum memasang pose berfikirnya dengan imut, hampir saja Siwon menerkamnya. "Jung… JungSoo"

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasakan telinganya berdengung. "Hah? Siapa?"

"JungSoo! JUNGSOO, SIWON! Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Mendengar suara teriakan maha dahsyat Kibum itu dengan cepat Siwon menutup telinganya."Kau belajar dari mana caranya berteriak Bummie? Suaramu cempreng sekali"tanya Siwon watados.

'Dug'

Kibum menyikut perut abs Siwon dengan sikunya. "Enak saja kalau bicara. Kau kenal tidak? Aku ingin cepat-cepat menjenguknya lalu segera pulang dan tidur."Siwon menautkan alisnya.

"JungSoo.. eomma sebelumnya...! Kyaaaaa" teriak Siwon bahagia sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum.

"Yak! Cho Siwon pabbo. Lepaskan aku! Sesak tahu~"

"Ahhhh… baiklah Nyonya Cho"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Marga ku masih Kim."

"JungSoo… JungSoo itu adalah eomma ku yang berarti mertua mu yang berarti… kau adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganku. Kyaa~~ senangnya"

Mau lihat wajah kekanakkan Siwon? Sekaranglah mimik wajah itu Siwon pertontonkan. Hatinya sangat bahagia bukan kepalang saat ini.

Kibum yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan Siwon pun hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan Siwon yang kelewat kekanakkan itu. "Ada apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Dialah namja yang Appa jodohkan denganmu, Bummie"

"Appa!" seorang namja paruh baya dengan stelan jas hitamnya mendekat kearah Kibum dan Siwon yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau tak bahagia?" Kibum memasang pose kikuknya. Sungguh dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Siwon dan appa nya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Tolong jelaskan padaku… aku sama sekali tak mengerti" kata Kibum dengan tampang polosnya.

'Ceklek'

"Yak! Noona akan menikah dengan Siwon Hyung! Horreee~~~" teriak Kyuhyun girang sambil meloncat-loncat tidak jelas dikoridor rumah sakit itu.

"Hah? Horreee~~" akhirnya Kibum pun mengerti dengan maksud Siwon dan Appa nya sekarang.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan tampang setengah percaya.

Yunho yang sedang bersembunyi dipersimpangan koridor rumah sakit itu pun, akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Bummie.. inilah cucu yang aku maksud 'kan padamu. Bagaimana apakah kau menyukainya?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya penuh antusias.

"Tentu!"

"Kya! Boleh kah aku menikah sekarang?"

'Plak'

"sabar dulu Hyung! Sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam. Kasihan eomma dari tadi hanya menangis karna hyung yang ingin dijodohkan kakek dengan yeoja lain. dan ternyata yeoja itu Kibum noona"

"Ah… benar juga" Siwon pun dengan segera menggiring Kibum untuk masuk bersamanya kedalam ruang rawat Leeteuk.

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk keempat orang itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah suaminya itu hanya menautkan alisnya, binggung. Siwon, Kibum, Yunho, dan Kim Yesung (Appa nya Kibum) pun masuk beriringan kedalam ruang rawat Leeteuk sambil menebarkan senyum merekah mereka.

Leeteuk, KangIn, dan Sungmin yang melihat tingkah mereka pun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum walau dalam hati mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Min.. semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Percaya padaku" Sungmin menautkan alisnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi diluar sana?"Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali memandangi hyungnya yang baru saja masuk sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Kibum.

"Suatu keajaiban akan segera hadir. Semuanya bahagia"

"Kau bicara apa? Cepat katakan dengan jelas"kata Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Tenang saja. Kau akan segera tahu"

.

.

.

"Eomma" panggil Siwon dengan senyum merekahnya. Kibum menunduk hormat pada Leeteuk yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya. Leeteuk membalas penghormatan Kibum dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Won.. kau tidak.."

"Ada apa eomma? Aku sedang bahagia sekarang" potong Siwon sambil melirik Kibum sekilas.

"Jangan bohong!"

'Deg'

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap eommanya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan. "Apa maksud eomma?" Leeteuk mengubah senyum hangatnya menjadi datar. "Kenapa kau berbohong pada eomma? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan yeoja yang tidak sama sekali kau cintai bahkan kau kenali? Jangan bohong pada eomma lagi, Won. Eomma tidak mau lagi kau tersakiti hanya karna untuk membahagiakan kami"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan eomma… bukan seperti itu. Eomma sudah salah paham"

"Eomma, dia Kim Kibum. Yeoja yang selama ini aku cintai. Ternyata kakek menjodohkan ku dengannya. Kalau sudah begini.. aku tidak akan menolaknya" kata Siwon sambil nyengir kuda.

"Apa benar?"tanya Leeteuk, KangIn yang berada didekatnya hanya mengelus-elus punggung Leeteuk agar Leeteuk dapat merasa tenang sedikit dan dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Sabar, Chagi"

"Aishh.. eomma bagaimana sih? Payah sekali. Jadi selama ini eomma tidak tahu yang namanya Kim Kibum itu yang mana? Jadi selama ini si kuda junggit ini tidak pernah membawa Kibum noona kerumah kita? Aishh… payah sekali kau hyung" ledek Kyuhyun.

'Dug'

"Yak! Appo. Kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku Ming?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot, Sungmin hanya memasang tampang watadosnya.

"Jaga ucapan mu. Aku malu tahu" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Malu kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun polos. "Pikir saja sendiri" jawab Sungmin acuh.

Siwon dan Kibum menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berdebat. Pasangan ini memang terlalu childish, tapi terkadang pasangan ini bisa romantic dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sungguh unik pasangan KyuMin ini.

"Eomma.. aku minta restu mu,ne. Appa, mau kah kau menikah bersama dengan ku?" tanya Siwon yang tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hyung! Kau bicara apa? Perkataan mu salah, barusan"Siwon melirik Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Memang apa yang aku katakan barusan?"Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar pabbo. Kau bilang.. Eomma.. aku minta restu mu,ne. Appa, mau kah kau menikah bersama dengan ku? Yang benar itu.. Appa, eomma bagaimana kalau kita menikah bersama? Aku dengan Kibum, sedangkan appa dengan eomma. Bukan kah begitu yang benar?"

"Hehe.. aku terlalu senang sih. Jadi lupa dengan perkataan ku sendiri. Ne, eomma yang jelas itu lah maksudku. Bagaimana?"KangIn menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus"

"Ehmmm.. hmmm.. masih ada kami disini. Apakah kami tamu yang tak dianggap?" Yesung pun keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama dengan Yunho. Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara. KangIn membulatkan kedua matanya saat mengetahui siapakah orang yang sedang mengintrupsi percakapan mereka tadi, yang ternyata adalah Kim Yesung ayah Kibum.

"Hyung!"

"KangInnie!"

KangIn dan Yesung pun saling menghampiri dan berpelukkan bersama melupakan semua orang yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan binggung, termasuk Yunho sendiri.

"Apakah kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Yunho. KangIn dan Yesung pun menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Ne, Yunho hyung dia teman sekaligus orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri"Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"tanya Yunho. Yesung menatap KangIn sekilas lalu merangkul tubuh KangIn yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

"Waktu itu aku pernah terkena musibah dan KangInnie lah yang menolongku. Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari mengantar Kibum kembali ke akademiknya, saat diperjalanan tiba-tiba ban mobilku pecah tepat didepan caffe milik KangIn. Saat itu hari sudah sangat larut, sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat membantuku. Tak lama KangIn keluar dari caffenya yang baru saja tutup itu. Dia mendatangiku dan dia lah yang mengantarkan ku pulang kerumah. Sungguh aku binggung sekali, jika tak ada KangIn waktu itu. Karna.. karna waktu itu istriku sudah meninggal dunia dan aku tak bisa minta bantuan pada siapa pun"

Cerita Yesung saat dirinya pertama kali mengenal KangIn. KangIn hanya tersenyum simpul saat Yesung menceritakan kejadian itu. Karna hal itu lah, Yesung dan KangIn sering saling curhat mengenai hidup mereka.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali." Komentar Yunho atas cerita Yesung barusan.

"Bagaimana? Kira-kira kapan pesta membahagiakan itu segera diselenggarakan. Aku kira, KangIn, Leeteuk, Siwon, dan anakku Kibum sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera menikah" kata Yesung dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku terserah pada mereka saja. Sekarang pun tak apa. Yang ingin menikah adalah mereka. Kita cukup memberi dukungan dan doanya saja Yesung-ah"

Yesung mengangguk. "Apakah hyung ingin menikah juga?" tanya Yesung pada Yunho. Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya. "Bicara apa kau? Aku ini sudah sangat tua. Kau sajalah yang menikah lagi. Umurmu juga tak terpaut jauh kan dengan KangIn?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne. tapi, aku rasa cukup Wookie yang menjadi istriku sampai aku menyusulnya kealam baka"

'Deg'

Kibum yang mendengar penuturan sang ayah hanya bisa menatap Yesung dengan tatapan miris. Kim Ryeowook meninggal dunia saat terjadi kecelakaan pesawat saat umur Kibum baru menginjak remaja. Dari dulu dan hingga kini, Yesung selalu setia dengan istri tercintanya itu. Hampir setiap hari minggu Yesung pergi kemakam Ryeowook dan mencurahkan segala ceritanya yang terjadi dalam waktu seminggu itu dengan batu nisan Ryeowook yang berdiri kokoh dan sebagai tanda bahwa didalam sana ada jasad Ryeowook.

"Aku bangga padamu. Kau sangat setia dengan istri mu itu" puji Yunho pada Yesung. Yesung menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Hyung juga setia pada Jung Jaejoong noona"

"Itu karna aku selalu merasa kalau dia sedang berada dekat dengan ku seperti saat ini."ucap Yunho saat mata obsidiannya melihat bayangan sang istri yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Jung Jaejoong meninggal dunia karna penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya. Setahun setelah pernikahan Leeteuk dengan Cho Minho, penyakit yang diderita Jaejoong makin parah dan sehingga penyakit itu bisa merenggut nyawanya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"tanya Yesung yang binggung dengan perkataan Yunho barusan. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sudut ruangan itu. "Leeteuk… eomma hadir. Dia bahagia akhirnya kau dan KangIn bersatu lagi. Maafkan appa yang selama ini memisahkan kalian,ne."

Lagi dan lagi.. Leeteuk meneteskan airmatanya. Leeteuk memandang Yunho dengan airmata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah appa.. sudah.. semuanya kita rayakan dengan gembira saja. Jangan ada tangisan lagi, aku lelah appa" Yunho mengangguk sambil mendekati Leeteuk dan merengkuh tubuh lemah Leeteuk dalam pelukkannya.

"Appa janji padamu. Appa akan membahagiakan kau, KangIn, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan kau Sungmin" kata Yunho dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Terimakasih kek, atas restunya" kata Sungmin dengan senyum harunya. Kyuhyun datang dan memeluk Sungmin dengan pelukkan posessivenya.

"Semua ini untuk kita. Untuk kebahagiaan kita bersama, bukan begitu kek?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk Sungmin yang masih menangis haru.

"Kau benar Kyu. Kita akan rayakan semua kebahagiaan kita di pulau Jejju. Apakah ada yang mau ikut dengan ku?" tanya Yunho saat setelah melepas pelukkanya pada Leeteuk.

"Kami mau!"

Hahaha TBC nya udah pas kan? (maksa) #dihajar.

Mianhae updatenya kelamaan… gimana dengan jalan ceritanya? Moga masih nyambung yaa.. dichap ini Yunho sudah merestui hubungan KyuMin dan KangTeuk, dan ternyata yeoja yang dijodohin dengan Siwon adalah Kibum (Horrreee…) dichap ini juga enggak ada NC nya.

Tapi, siapa yang mau diadain NC dichap selanjutnya yang ceritanya mereka semua lagi ada dipulau Jejju? Kalau ada yang mau saya buatin dehh… semoga hot, menggairahkan, dan enggak bikin mual readerdeul nantinya ^^

Ok curcolnya segini dulu,ne. kita ketemu lagi dichap selanjutnya.

BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, MAKASIH BANYAK,NE. DENGAN REVIEW KALIAN SAYA AKAN MEMBUAT CERITA YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI! SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA!

SARANGHAE READERDEUL :* (teriak pake toak masjid sebelah rumah)

Pay… pay…


	6. Chapter 6

Just You 6

Cast : KyuMin, SiBum, KangTeuk, Yunho, Yesung..

Summary : Restu Yunho merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang indah bagi anak dan cucunya. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Leeteuk pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, karna perjuangan cinta mereka yang sangat mengharukan dan romantis itu. Apakah kebahagiaan mereka akan bertambah atau malah akan mendapatkan masalah baru lagi?

Ayo… ayo.. yang penasaran! Silahkan dibaca ^^ jangan lupa sama reviewnya yaa.. Readerdeul :D

Chapter 6

"Hoamm…" lenguh seorang namja yang masih setengah sadar diatas ranjang tidurnya. Namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menggeliat kesana kemari tak tentu arah sampai pada akh…

'Bugh!' tuh 'kan belum selesai ditulis sudah jato duluan XD

"Aduuuhhh" pekik Kyuhyun sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin, sang istri yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun segera menolong suaminya yang masih meringkuk kesakitan dilantai marmer kamar pribadi mereka.

"Kyu! Gwaenchana?"Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Minnie~~ Appo" kata Kyuhyun manja. Sungmin membantunya berdiri dan mendudukan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun diatas ranjang tidur mereka. Kyuhyun kembali meringis akibat dari pergerakkan yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya.

"Kenapa bisa terjatuh,Kyu? Kau mimpi buruk?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku malah mimpi indah sebelumnya." Curhat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang lama kelamaan memerah itu.

"Ming… Poppo~~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan childish stylenya. "Ini masih terlalu pagi, Chagi. Kajja mandi setelah itu kita sarapan bersama" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpose seimut mungkin yang malahan lebih kelihatan menyeramkan itu. "Mandikan aku~~"

"Mandi saja sendiri. Aku akan membantu eomma dan Kibum eonnie untuk memasak sarapan.. baju bersihnya sudah aku siapkan diatas meja riasku. Kajja, Kyu~~ cepattt mandiii…" kata Sungmin sambil menyeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Baik Chagi" Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya. Sungmin masih diam didalam kamarnya sambil memandangi pintu kamar mandi itu dengan sebuah lengkungan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya pagi ini.

"Tuhan.. terimakasih. Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun bisa bahagia.." gumam Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

Kitchen room

"Pagi eomma.. pagi eonnie.." sapa Sungmin dengan senyum sejuta voltnya.

"Pagi Minnie-ah"balas keduanya dengan senyuman yang sama ramah dan hangatnya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kibum dan Leeteuk secara bergantian.

'Rasanya seperti mimpi! Kami berkumpul seperti keluarga bahagia ^^ Tuhan aku berharap ini bukan mimpi-mimpiku lagi. Aku senang bahwa semua ini kenyataan. Eomma juga sudah sehat sejak tiga hari yang lalu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sadar dari komanya itu.. Tuhan.. sekali lagi terimakasih atas segalanya..'

"Min.. kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum sambil melambai lambaikan tanganya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah? Eonnie.. gwaechana. Hari ini kita masak apa?"

Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mendekati Sungmin dan Kibum. Leeteuk berada ditengah-tengah kedua putrinya itu, walaupun Kibum belum resmi menjadi istri sahnya Siwon, tapi Leeteuk sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai menantunya sendiri dan menyayanginya seperti dirinya menyayangi Sungmin.

Leeteuk merangkul Kibum dan Sungmin bersamaan. "Nah.. pagi ini, kita masak masakan yang simple saja. Karna siang ini kita akan segera berangkat ke Jeju. wahhh.. eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melihat pemandangan yang ada disana"

Kibum dan Sungmin saling melemparkan senyum terbaik mereka pada Leeteuk. "Kami juga.. Nyonya. Kita semua pasti akan bahagia" kata Kibum dengan senyum menawannya.

"Bummie~~ sudah sejak kemarin aku bilang padamu.. panggil aku eomma! Sekarang aku adalah eomma mu juga. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan!" Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang sedang memasang wajah memelas pada Kibum yang hanya diam cengo menatapi sikap Leeteuk barusan.

"Ba-baik eomma"

"Nah.. begitukan lebih baik. Minnie, Bummie, kajja kita masak nasi goreng seafood"

"Ayooo"

Leeteuk membagi-bagikan tugas memasaknya pagi ini pada Kibum dan Sungmin. Kibum bertugas untuk mengoreng nasi dan lauknya, Sungmin membersihkan seafoodnya, sementara Leeteuk sendiri sibuk menyiapkan bumbunya. Mereka bertiga kelihatan kompak dam akrab. Sangking sibuknya, mereka bertiga sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang sedari adi memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Uhh… Yesung-ah, aku semakin kelihatan bodoh kalau seperti ini terus."kata Yunho sebelum kembali keruang tengah dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Yesung mengikutinya dengan sabar.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau tidak menyesali semua tindakkan mu 'kan, hyung?"tanya Yesung yang baru duduk persis dihadapan Yunho yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meyesal dengan tindakkan ku itu. Aku malah menyesal dengan perbuatanku yang dulu" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lah.. yang dulu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang, yang harus hyung lakukan adalah membuat mereka bahagia sebisa yang hyung lakukan untuk mereka. Aku yakin, walaupun itu semua tidak dapat menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah hyung perbuat pada mereka, setidaknya itu semua bisa menutupi luka mereka yang salama ini hyung sirami dengan air garam"

'Jleb'

Yunho merasakan kalau ada seribu pisau yang menancap direlung hatinya. Bodoh, picik, dan keji.. itulah pandangan Yunho pada dirinya terdahulu. Yunho merasakan bahwa anak dan cucunya pantas membenci dirinya yang telah semena-mena memisahkan mereka dengan cinta sejati yang mereka miliki. Tapi, kembali pada perkataan Yesung barusan.. yang dulu biarlah berlalu.

"Kau benar Yesung-ah. Semoga liburan kali ini bisa menutupi rasa sakit mereka selama ini" Yesung tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Inilah yang ku mau,hyung"

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Siwon yang juga baru keluar dari kamar tamu yang berada dekat dengan sisi tangga lantai dua rumah Kyuhyun itu. Yaa.. semua keluarga Kyuhyun tinggal sementara dirumahnya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke Jeju, karna rumah Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan Incheon Internasional airport.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumannya terlebih dahulu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum simpulnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon. Pagi ini, Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih memakai pakaian santai mereka, Kyuhyun menggunakan baju hitam dengan kerah Vneck dipadukan dengan celana biru gelap selutut, sedangkan Siwon memilih baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dan berkerah yang dipadukan dengan black jeans selutut.

"Pagi, hyung" sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"Pagi, kau ingin kedapur?"Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepagi ini mereka sudah memasak. Dasar yeoja" komentar Kyuhyun mendapatkan cengiran dari Siwon.

"Begitulah yeoja. Tidak bisa lihat dapur nganggur sedikit, pasti bawaannya pengen masak mulu" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dirangkulan Siwon yang menuntunnya menuruni tangga. "Kita sebagai suami yang baik.. hanya bisa berkata aaaa~~ saat makanan itu tiba didepan mulut kita"

Siwon terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu. "Hmm… setelah itu kita akan menyerahkan piring kosong sambil berkata..

"Gomawo… ahahaha" kata mereka bersamaan diiringi dengan tawa renyah mereka sampai kedepan pintu dapur.

"Huaa… wanginya. Aku jadi lapar~~" kata Kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutar telapak tangannya diatas perutnya yang masih rata karna belum terisi sedikit pun makanan. "Na do, Kyu. Waktunya sarapan~~" tambah Siwon dengan gerakan sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Dengan watadosnya mereka berdua duduk diatas kursi meja makan dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing sudah memegang sendok dan garpu. "Makan… makan… makan…" pekik mereka dengan childish stylenya.

"Hush.. kalian berdua ini berisik sekali. Kalian itu benar-benar tidak ingat dengan umur rupanya" ceramah Leeteuk dengan suara menggelegar. Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menjadi tersangka itu pun hanya bisa menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Teukkie~~ sudahlah. Mereka itu sedang bahagia" KangIn berjalan dengan santai mendekati Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dengan sayang, KangIn mengelus-elus pucuk kepala kedua namja childish itu.

"Kalian adalah yang terbaik dan hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik. Jadi, ayoo kita rayakan semuanya dengan rasa suka cita bersamaaa" kata KangIn yang langsung mengambil stage diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Makan… makan… makan…" rengek ketiga namja itu dengan gaya mereka seperti yang sebelumnya. Leeteuk, Kibum, dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala mereka dengan pasrah saat melihat ketiga namja yang saling mereka cintai itu sama-sama berbuat kekanakkan.

"Dasar sama saja. Tidak yang tua, tidak yang muda.. sama saja kekanakkannya" gumam Leeteuk, Kibum , dan Sungmin bersamaan sambil kembali berkutat dengan masakan mereka yang sempat mereka tinggalkan akibat ulah KangIn, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yesung berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan dengan wajah datar mereka. KangIn, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang melihat ekspresi keduanya pun langsung bungkam seketika. Kyuhyun memandang Yunho dengan serigaiannya.

"Pagi kek, pagi ahjusshi" sapanya dengan watados style.

"Pagi Kyu~~"

'Ngekk..'

Kyuhyun, KangIn, Siwon, maupun Leeteuk, Kibum ,dan Sungmin langsung cengo seketika saat mendengar suara Yunho dan Yesung yang mendayu-dayu itu. Sampai-sampai KangSiKyu (?) menjatuhkan sendok yang berada digenggaman tangan mereka sangkin kagetnya.

'Gayanya saja yang wibawa, tapi cara bicaranya seperti namja setengah jadi' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. duduk disini, Kek, Yesung ahjusshi" tambah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bangku yang masih kosong. Kedua namja itu pun mengangguk lalu duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Yunho duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Yesung, sementara Kyuhyun, KangIn, dan Siwon sudah duduk berseberangan dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Pagi ini kita akan memulainya dengan sarapan bersama. Kita akan berangkat jam dua siang ini. Semua perlengkapan sudah kalian persiapkan?"tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sudah kembali berwibawa. Semuanya tampak mengangguk tanpa terkecuali.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sarapan pagi ini dengan Siwon yang memimpin doanya" Siwon yang tadinya sedang asik-asiknya melempar senyumannya pada Kibum langsung menatap Yunho dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Kenapa aku kek? Kyuhyun aja noh.." tunjuk Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melotot saat Siwon menunjuk dirinya. "Mana mungkin.. aku namja yang paling muda. Mana sopan kalau seperti itu. Lebih baik.. KangIn appa saja"

"Mwo! Baiklah"kata KangIn pasrah. Yunho dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah renta KangIn yang sedang pasrah itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, keluarga Cho dirumah hunian Kyuhyun itupun kelihatan sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke Jeju siang ini. Mereka semua menggunakan jasa pernerbangan, selain simple dengan menggunakan pesawat mereka juga bisa menghemat waktu mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"tanya Yunho pada anak dan cucunya yang tengah menenteng barang bawaan mereka masing-masing. "SUDAH" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan penuh semangat.

"Good. Come on.. Let's Go! Pak Kang" namja paruh baya yang dipanggil Pak Kang itupun dengan cekatan memindahkan barang bawaan mereka semua kedalam mobil dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan keluarga Cho yang ditransfer kemari untuk membantu mereka membawa semua barang meraka hingga sampai dibandara.

Tiga buah mobil audi dan satu mobil jenis Hyundai family itu segera melaju membelah jalan pusat kota Seoul menuju arah bandara bertaraf Internasioanal itu dengan kecepatan normal.

Dimobil paling depan terdapat Yunho yang duduk disebelah supir pribadinya dengan KangIn dan Leeteuk yang duduk dikursi penumpangnya. Dimobil kedua terdapat Yesung yang duduk disamping supir pribadi Leeteuk dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang duduk dikursi penumpang. Sedangkan dimobil ketiga, ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk dikursi penumpang dengan seorang supir pribadi Siwon. Dan mobil keempat mereka, berisikan semua barang bawaan mereka.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian..

Keempat mobil mewah itu berhenti diperkarangan bandara bertaraf Internasional itu. Semua penumpangnya turun dan langsung memasuki lobby bandara sementara Pak Kang dengan beberapa supirnya sibuk menurunkan barang bawaan mereka dari mobil menuju lobby bandara.

"Pak Kang.. Kami tinggal dulu,ne. kami akan kembali seminggu lagi. Semuanya aku percayakan padamu dan jika terjadi sesuatu diSeoul segera hubungi aku" Pak Kang menganggukkan kepalanya saat Yunho memberikan petuahnya.

"Akan saya usahakan yang terbaik Tuan"Yunho tersenyum simpul bersama dengan rombongan keluarga Cho dan Kim. "Baiklah Pak Kang, aku tinggal dulu,ne. jaga kesehatanmu" Yunho kembali berpesan. "Gomawo Tuan. Hati-hati dijalan Tuan, Nyonya" Pak Kang dan beberapa supir priadi keluarga Cho itu bersama-sama memberikan penghormatan mereka pada rombongan keluarga Cho dan Kim itu.

Yunho bersama rombongannya pun langsung menuju tempat keberangkatan setelah barang-barang mereka dimasukkan kedalam bagasi pesawat yang telah mereka sewa itu. Siang ini, mereka semua menggunakan jasa penerbangan maskapai Asiana Airline sebagai tunggangan mereka menuju Pulau Jeju, pulau yang berhiaskan tebing-tebing indah dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang menjadi alasnya.

Sungguh indah 'bukan liburan mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

Satu jam perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Pulau Jeju mereka lewatkan dengan saling bercanda bersama mulai dari kenangan KangTeuk sampai pada aib Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang dulu suka merusuh disekolah, walaupun masih rusuhan Kyuhyun ketimbang Siwon.#plak

"Selamat Siang,Tuan dan Nyonya, kita akan segera mendarat. Mohon segera mempersiapkan diri anda" kata pramugari itu dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ne, Gomawo" kata Leeteuk dan KangIn. Pramugari cantik itupun mohon undur diri dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Nah.. sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai. Kyu, nanti tolong kau beritahu Pak Hyun untuk segera menjemput kita dibandara" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak usah,kek. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemput kita" cegah Siwon. "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

"Huaaa… aku sangat lelah" adu Leeteuk saat baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tempat penginapan yang berada lumayan dekat dengan pantai Jungmun.

"Huaaa.. aku juga eomma. Bagaimana setelah ini kita cari makan? Aku lapar~~" adu Kyuhyun yang baru masuk kedalam penginapan bersama dengan yang lainnya. "Ne, eomma. Sepertinya cacing yang ada diperutku sedang berdemo sekarang" timpa Siwon.

Leeteuk mendekati kedua putranya itu sambil tersenyum hangat lalu merangkul pundak keduanya. Leeteuk mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Bersabarlah sayang. Setelah ini kalian mandi dulu, nanti malam kita akan makan bersama" Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Leeteuk, sang eomma.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kami tunggu. Minnie, chagi~~ kajja kita mandi" Siwon mengangguki perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. "Bummie,chagi~~ kajja kita mandi juga"kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum yang sedang blushing sendiri menuju salah satu kamar yang ada dipenginapan itu. Yesung yang melihatnya segera menyeret Siwon untuk menjauhi putri semata wayangnya itu.

Yesung menarik kerah jaket Siwon pada bagian belakangnya dengan gaya anarkis "Huhu~~ bisa-bisanya kau mengajak anakku yang masih perawan itu untuk mandi bersamamu. Enak saja.. nikahi Bummie dulu baru kau boleh ikutan seperti Kyuhyun" Siwon langsung murung.

"Aishh… tidak adil! Eomma, tolong nikah 'kan aku dengan Kibum malam ini juga, biar aku bisa seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" rengek Siwon manja. Leeteuk, KangIn, dan sekaligus Yunho menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan tampang pasrah dan resah.

"Won, sudahlah jangan berulah lagi. Cepat mandi atau kau akan ku hukum dengan makan malam hasil pancinganmu di pantai Jungmun"ancam Yunho dengan serigaiannya. "Sudahlah hyung, mengalah saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin. Si evil itu punya niatan untuk menggoda hyungnya yang sedang panas hati itu dengan bertindak mesra bersama dengan Sungmin 'nya'.

"Baiklah.. aku akan segera mandi"

Setelah kejadian rusuhnya Siwon yang sedang panas dengan godaan Kyuhyun itu telah berakhir, semuanya pun masuk kedalam kamarnya masing-masing. Yunho berada satu kamar dengan Yesung, Leeteuk berada satu kamar dengan Kibum, KangIn dengan Siwon, dan yang paling enak dan makmur sendiri adalah Kyuhyun yang notabenenya tidur bersama dengan Sungmin, istrinya.

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

'Brugh'

Siwon langsung membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur tidur yang akan ditidurinya bersama dengan KangIn. KangIn yang tahu dengan gelagat Siwon pun hanya diam saja sambil menyusun pakaiannya bersama Siwon didalam lemari pakaian. Siwon pun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat itu dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Won, kau tidur? Tak ingin mandi?" tanya KangIn yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Siwon membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. "Appa, sudah mandi?" tanyanya sambil meregangkan otot lengannya yang terasa pegal.

"Sudah. Cepat sana kau mandi ini sudah sangat sore Siwon.. nanti kau bisa dimarahi kakek" Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera beralih pada tas ransel dan kopernya untuk mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan peralatan mandinya.

"Lho? Kok tidak ada yaa? Apa aku lupa membawanya? Pabbo Siwon! Kenapa aku malah membawa koper kosong?"KangIn yang mendengar ocehan Siwon pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tuanya. "Pakaianmu ada didalam lemari. Tadi saat kau tidur, Appa menyusun pakaianmu disana" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo appa. Tapi…."KangIn menautkan alisnya.

"Tapi apa,Won?"

"Apa Appa sudah melihatnya?"

"Hah? Melihat apa? Appa tidak melihat apa-apa"

"Itu.. itu anu.. underware… ku" kata Siwon dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Ahahaha… aku kira apa. Won, kita ini sama-sama namja, jadi untuk apa malu? Lagi pula aku juga memilikinya"

"Hehehe.. aku hanya takut kalau Appa terpesona dengan underware ku~~" kata Siwon sambil berlarian masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa sehelai handuk. KangIn diam sambil memproses kata-kata Siwon barusan.

"Yakkk.. kau menggelikan Won! Mana mungkin aku bisa terpesona dengan underware mu itu. Bentuknya saja sama, apa yang bisa membuatku terpesona coba? Ada-ada saja"

"Ehehehe" cekikik Siwon dari dalam kamar mandi. KangIn pun segera menata rambut dan penampilannya didepan cermin sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri. "Teukkie-ah.. kini kebahagiaan itu telah kita dapatkan. Terimakasih Tuhan, atas segalanya"

"WON! Appa tunggu diluar, ne bersama dengan yang lainnya."

"NE, APPA"

.

.

.

"Ming, kau tidak lelah apa? Berbaring lah sebentar , nanti saja menata pakaiannya. Nanti aku bantu" kata Kyuhyun sambil tiduran ditempat tidur king sizenya dengan tangan kanan yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang ia kesampingkan kesebelah kanan.

"Iya.. aku juga akan segera selesai."Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya dibelakang Sungmin yang sedang memunggunginya Itu. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri menata pakaian mereka didalam lemari.

'Happ'

'Grep'

"Kyaa.. Kyu turunkan aku" rengek Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Hmm.. hmmm.. siapa suruh menjadi pembangkang" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan diatas ranjang tidur mereka berdua. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun segera menindih tubuh Sungmin yang dengan seketika membuat Sungmin blushing.

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Katanya kau menyuruhku untuk beristirahat.. kenapa kau malah menindihku?" Kyuhyun menyerigai setan diatas tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Apakah kau tidak menginginkan ku, Ming? Sudah hampir tiga hari kita tidak melakukannya" Sungmin masih sibuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada suami mesumnya itu. "Baru juga tiga hari, Kyu. Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak tahan, chagi?"

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan celana jeans bagian depannya terasa sesak dan menyempit. Kyuhyun melenguh saat Sungmin dengan sengaja membelai little Kyu asuhan Kyuhyun dari bagian luar celananya.

"Kenapa Kyu? Apa kau sakit, chagi?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sakit,chagi.. disini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menekan-nekan bagian depan little Kyu. Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir sexy Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kalau begitu… apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan adikmu itu, Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. "Lakukan sesuka mu, Chagi" Kyuhyun dengan segera melahap bibir ranum Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh gairah.

Gairah Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam tahap maksimal. Kyuhyun merasakan kalau ada berpuluh-puluh kupu-kupu yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya didalam perutnya. Sungmin membalas ciuman panas Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang tidak mau kalah dengan suami mesumnya itu.

"Engghh…" lengguh keduanya disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun segera Kyuhyun arahkan untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin, satu persatu. Sungmin pun tak ingin kalah dari suaminya itu, Sungmin juga membuka kemeja biru laut Kyuhyun dengan gaya seduktif tanpa melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka.

"Engghhh.." lengguh Sungmin saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun dari bibirnya menuju dagu dan leher putihnya. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati setiap cumbuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memberi kissmark dibagian leher Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana jeans Kyuhyun.

'Sreett'

Sungmin melepaskan celana jeans berserta underware Kyuhyun, dengan seketika wajah Sungmin memerah saat melihat little Kyu yang sedang mengacung tegang.

"Kenapa dilihati, Ming? Aku malu~~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Sungmin hanya diam, Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan wajah Sungmin seketika langsung merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat Sungmin melakukan…

"Engghhh… good Ming" racau Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang melakukan handjob pada adik Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang karna aksi Sungmin barusan. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah sendiri karena menahan hasratnya yang ingin segera klimaks itu, tapi Kyuhyun berniat menahannya dan membiarkan cairan cintanya keluar didalam lubang kehangatan Sungmin nanti.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Kyuhyun yang semakin berkedut dan terasa membesar digenggaman tangannya. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat dibuatnya.

Hari ini Sungmin sengaja mengambil alih jalan permainannya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Sungmin ingin sekali membahagiakan suami mesumnya itu. Karena Kyuhyun mesum, makanya Sungmin mempunyai pikiran untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun dengan melayani suami tercintanya itu dengan sepenuh hati seperti sekarang ini.

"Engghh… Min.. hen-akkhh… ti-ssstt… Kan" racau Kyuhyun ditengah desahannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kecewa. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah setengah polos.

"Aniya, chagi. Aku hanya ingin bermain langsung pada intinya, Karena kita tidak mempunyai waktu yang banyak" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud dari dirinya yang menyuruh Sungmin untuk memberhentikan aksinya sejenak dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih permainan mereka kali ini. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin lalu mengelus pipi chubby itu sambil mengecup ringan kening Sungmin. Sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya diam dan menikmati semua cumbuan Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya gila dan ketagihan itu.

Kyuhyun melucuti pakaian Sungmin satu persatu dengan gaya perlahan dan penuh gairah. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tubuh Sungmin hampir full naked didepan wajahnya. Memang semua ini bukan kali pertama bagi Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, tapi entah mengapa keduanya selalu saja merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada diri mereka saat mereka berdua sedang bercinta.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum mesumnya saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang telah full naked. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, Sungmin terlalu menggoda iman Kyuhyun yang memang dari sananya sudah mulai menipis itu #plak

"Kyu, jangan menatapi ku seperti itu. Aku malu~~" rengek Sungmin sama seperti Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menatapinya dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan segera Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin yang semula menghimpit kewanitaannya itu. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tertegun melihat sisi keindahan istrinya yang selalu tampak menakjubkan dimatanya itu.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah merasakan bosan saat dirinya sedang bersama dengan istri sexoynya itu, Kyuhyun malahan merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengambang diudara dan ditiupkan oleh angin yang mengayun-ayunkan tubuh kurusnya diudara mengikuti kemana arah Sungmin berada. Yeahhh… intinya Sungmin adalah candu bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian selangkangan Sungmin yang telah terbuka lebar seakan memberikan ucapan selamat datang padanya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan serigaian kemenangannya dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menjilati klitoris Sungmin yang terlihat memerah dan mulai membengkak secara perlahan itu.

"Enngghh… sstthh.. akkhhh…" elu Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menghisap-hisap kelitorisnya. Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat Kyuhyun mulai menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang kehangatannya. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo kulumannya pada daerah kewanitaan Sungmin yang dirasanya mulai basah itu.

"Mingg… jangan ditahan,chagi keluarkan saja" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada perhatian. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan tugasnya, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membelai setiap ruang yang ada didaerah sekitaran lubang kehangatan Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segera klimaks sekarang, dengan gaya yang erotis Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memulai chum pertamanya.

'Croott'

'Sluurrpp..'

Tanpa merasa jijik Kyuhyun menjilati daerah kewanitaan Sungmin yang telah basah dengan cairan cinta istrinya itu sendiri.

'gluk'

Setelah cairan itu diteguk habis oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya pada bibir ranum Sungmin yang masih terlihat membengkak akibat ciuman panasnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat membuka cumbuan mereka.

'Chupp..

"Engghh…" Sungmin merasakan manis, asin, dan rasa lainnya saat lidah Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertarung didalam rongga mulutnya. Sungmin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat mendalam pada cumbuan Kyuhyun saat ini, pasalnya dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Kyuhyun dan terutama sang kakek yang agaknya keras kepala itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya bersama Sungmin dengan segera Kyuhyun mengocok adiknya sendiri dengan perlahan. Sungmin hanya diam dan tersenyum malu saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu arogan dan 100% mesum itu.

"Hehehe" cengir Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit risih dengan Sungmin yang selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Kyuhyun dengan sabar menempelkan kejantanannya pada bibir kewanitaan Sungmin yang tampak memerah itu, Kyuhyun mengoyang-goyangkannya dengan pelan tanpa memaksukkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan menggodaku~~" rengek Sungmin dengan manja membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. "Jadi, sudah tidak sabaran,eoh?"Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tampang polosnya seperti biasa. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah lugu istrinya yang kian menggairahkan dan membuat libidonya semakin naik itu dengan segera Kyuhyun meraih juniornya dan memposisikannya tepat didepan bibir kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Bersiap, chagi"

'Jleb'

"Akhhh…" Elu Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai melakukan penyatuannya bersama dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan juniornya yang berada didalam tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bergeraklah Kyu" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Engghh… engghh… ahhh… sttthh… morehhh" racau Sungmin dibawah kuasa Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenjotnya dengan tempo pelan. Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mereka berdua saat merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang sedang melanda meraka berdua.

Rasa lega, senang, dan bahagia juga ikut mewarnai aksi mereka kali ini. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tak ingin sekali aksi bercintanya dengan Sungmin ini berakhir. Sungmin hanya mendesah dan terus mendesah dibawah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenjot tubuhnya. Keduanya saling menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajah mereka.

"Min… saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun disela genjotanya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merah. "Na do, Kyu. Na Do saranghae" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kedua kaki Sungmin untuk menjepit pinggang rampingnya dengan kedua genetial mereka yang masih saling menyatu itu. Tangan Kyuhyun tak Kyuhyun biarkan diam begitu saja, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk memegangi paha kanan Sungmin untuk tetap merangkul pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakannya untuk memberi servisannya pada gundukan kembar Sungmin yang telah mengeras sempurna itu.

"Akkhh.. akhh.. Kyuhh.. Fasterhh"

"As your wish, baby"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada bagian kewanitaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan bibir sexy Sungmin yang hanya terbuka dan terus mendesahkan namanya itu, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk segera melahapnya dalam kuluman bibir manisnya itu.

'Chup'

"Engghh" elu keduanya.

Kali ini penyatuan yang mereka lakukan benar-benar mengguras tenaga mereka. Padahal Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin belum ada yang makan siang sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Seoul menuju jeju. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki keduanya sehingga keduanya bisa lupa dengan segalanya termasuk dengan waktu.

'Croot'

'Croot'

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melengkungkan tubuh mereka saat gelombang kenikmatan itu datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan segera cairan milik Kyuhyun itu meleleh keluar dari lubang kehangatan Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan cairannya dan cairan istri tercintannya itu.

'Brugh'

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk menimpa Sungmin. Keduanya saling mengatur nafas mereka yang sama-sama saling memburu itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar senyumnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini, Ming. Aku mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun yang masih menindih Sungmin.

"Cheon Kyu. Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ming.. bagaimana kalau kita lakukan ini sampai malam?" Dengan seketika Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, imut. "Jangan gila, Kyu. Kau ingin kita sampai berapa ronde?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikirnya. "Emm… mungkin sekitar se—"

"Yak! KYUHYUN, SUNGMIN.. cepat keluar. Kita akan segera pergi makan malam"

'Deg'

"Ming, Siwon hyung" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"i-iya. Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dirinya sama binggungnya dengan istrinya itu.

"WOY! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU DOBRAK INI PINTU!" omel Siwon lagi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar KyuMin.

Kyuhyun yang merasa jengkel pun segera berdiri dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya setengah sambil menjembulkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon datar, sedangkan yang dipandang malah membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa? Menganggu saja" omel Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam sambil menatapi bahu Kyuhyun yang terlihat polos dengan beberapa bekas kissmark.

Kyuhyun yang lelah memandangi wajah Siwon yang tiba-tiba memerah itu dengan segera ingin menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum Siwon mencegahnya.

"Kau.. kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun menebarkan smirknya.

"Aku sedang bercinta dengan istri tercintaku. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun watados, tidak tahu dengan keadaan Siwon sekarang yang sedang tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang kelewat jujur itu.

"A-aniya. Cepatlah sedikit. Kami akan menunggumu di lobby" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, hyung"

'Blam'

"Hufftt.. apa-apaan anak itu? Membuatku jantungan saja. Bummie~~ aku iri pada Kyuhyun" rengek Siwon entah pada siapa itu dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kamar KyuMin menuju ruang keluarga untuk menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan diri mereka.

.

.

.

'Blam'

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sedang apa ,Min?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malahan berbalik tanya pada Sungmin.

"Aku tadi kebelet, makanya aku kekamar mandi sebentar" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja kita mandi. Kita sudah ditunggu yang lainnya di lobby" dengan segera Kyuhyun meyeret Sungmin dalam genggamannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandi bersama.

15 menit kemudian…

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan satu handuk besar yang melilit tubuh full naked mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menuju lemari dan mulai memakai pakaian mereka. Kyuhyun memilih skin jeans hitam panjang yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt putih dengan kerah Vneck dibalut jas hitam. Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih menggunakan mini dress berwarna hitam yang kelihatan simple.

Sungmin duduk dimeja riasnya dan mulai merias wajahnya yang sebenarnya tanpa dirias pun sudah terlihat sangat cantik, karena Sungmin memiliki wajah yang cantiknya natural. Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dibelakang Sungmin dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Sungmin dengan handuk kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat melihat perhatian Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin meningkat itu.

"Kau baik sekali, Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"Kalau hanya ini, siapa pun pasti bisa" jawab Kyuhyun merendah.

"Memang. Tapi, susah mencari orang yang mau dan penuh perhatian seperti dirimu itu"

'Blush'

Dengan seketika Kyuhyun blushing dengan gombalan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin yang melihat pantulan wajah Kyuhyun dari meja riasnya pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Godaan Sungmin kali ini sukses..

"Kau kenapa, chagi? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin yang masih saja berniat untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Aisshh.. kalau sudah selesai segeralah keluar. Aku akan menunggumu" dengan segera Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya. "Ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul bahu tegap Kyuhyun.

'Chup'

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, dong. Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum malu saat ketahuan Sungmin kalau dirinya sedang merajuk yang lebih tepatnya malu dengan Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Ceklek'

'Blam'

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 KTS, rombongan keluarga Cho dan Kim itu mulai memasuki sebuah resort yang cukup elit namun tetap terkesan santai dan serasi dengan pantai yang terpampang luas disisi resort tersebut.

Mereka semua sudah duduk dengan pasangannya masing-masing dalam sebuah meja makan yang disambung panjang menjadi satu. Yunho dengan Yesung, KangIn dengan Leeteuk, Siwon dengan Kibum, dan Kyuhyun yang pastinya dengan Sungmin.

Tiga orang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan mencatat semua pesanan mereka. Setelah mencatat pesanan keluarga besar itu, ketiga pelayan yang sama-sama namja itupun akhirnya undur diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

10 menit kemudian..

Pesanan mereka semua telah tersaji didepan mereka semua, dengan segera Yunho memimpin doanya dan setelah itu mulai lah acara makan malam bersama mereka. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia dan saling menebar cerita mereka masing-masing. Namun, memang dasar kedua putra Cho itu memang pada jahil dan hal itulah yang membuat Siwon memberanikan diri untuk membuka aib Kyuhyun didepan umum dan begitu juga dengan sebaliknya.

"Sudah.. sudah.. jangan menggoda Kyuhyun terus, Won. Lihat wajahnya memerah, sebaiknya kita makan dulu baru kita lanjutkan lagi" kata Yunho yang memang sudah tidak tahan dengan mimik wajah mengenaskan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah menahan malu itu.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap adik bungsunya itu yang sedang menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Baik, Kek. Sekarang biar aku yang pimpin doa" perkataan Siwon kontan membuat Kyuhyun angkat kepala.

"Tumben sekali.. biasanya juga lempar sana lempar sini kalau urusan doa" sindir Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya. Siwon membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, pasalnya Kyuhyun membuka aibnya tepat dihadapan Kibum dan sang mertua, Yesung.

"I-itu a-aku hanya menggodamu saja"Kyuhyun dengan seketika kembali mencibir omongan Siwon barusan. "Alasan.."Leeteuk dan KangIn hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan tatapan mau tak mau harus memaklumi kedua putranya.

"Selalu begitu.."hela Leeteuk sambil menatap kedua putranya yang masih menatap dan melemparkan cibirannya. "Sudah. Sudah.. kita lanjut makan saja" lerai KangIn.

'Dug'

"Hehehe.. Minnie, apa mereka suka berbuat konyol macam tadi?" tanya Kibum setelah menyenggol tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Yaahh.. begitulah eonnie. Mereka memang kekanakkan, tapi kalau tak ada mereka berdua pasti akan terasa sangat kurang. Karena tidak ada yang berbuat gaduh macam tadi" kata Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau bicara apa tadi, Min?"kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin yang sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya sambil menahan tawanya. Sungmin terdiam lalu meggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Lanjut saja"

Akhirnya keluarga Cho dan Kim itupun bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang kembali merusuh lagi setelah Yunho pihak tertua melayangkan ancamannya yang kontan membuat si biang rusuh pun bungkam seketika. Kedua keluarga itupun makan dengan tenang dan damai.

Dentingan suara piring yang beradu dengan pisau, sumpit, sendok, dan garpu begitu kentara menghiasi makan malam, malam ini. Suasana yang begitu hangat dan penuh dengan rasa suka cita itu sangat terasa dan menyejukkan setiap hati yang menghadiri acara makan malam itu. Tak ada henti-hentinya mereka berdoa dan berucap syukur pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini terkikis dimakan ego itu.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai.. aku mohon undur diri dulu." Siwon pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan yang lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan makanan penutupnya masing-masing.

"Mau kemana, Won?" tanya KangIn yang melihat Siwon yang hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi makannya.

"Hanya ingin menghirup udara saja, Appa"Kyuhyun mendelik dan mulai kembali mencibir Siwon dibalik meja makannya. "Seperti disini tidak ada udara saja" Siwon langsung melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mencibirnya. "Diam kau.. anak kecil tahu apa! Dasar merepotkan"

Tanpa ingin mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun lagi, Siwon pun segera pergi dari resort itu dan menuju kebibir pantai yang memang letaknya tak begitu jauh dengan resort yang memang kebetulan menghadap kearah pantai itu.

"Emm.. aku juga ingin keluar sebentar."Kyuhyun pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya. "Untuk apa, Chagi? Kau nanti hanya akan membuat keributan diluar sana" cegah Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari resort yang menjadi tempat makan malam mereka malam ini.

Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan.. percayalah"

'Sreet'

'Tuk..Tuk.. Tuk..'

'Blam'

Pintu itupun tertutup dan ketukkan sol sepatu Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi penutup terakhir dari langkah kaki jenjangnya. Kibum kembali melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatirnya, sementara yang ditatap masih sibuk dengan salad buahnya.

"Minnie.. apa tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun—" tanpa mendengarkan lebih perkataan Kibum, Sungmin sudah menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun sudah berjanjikan tadi, eonnie? Kita lihat saja nanti. Kyuhyun dan Siwon oppa pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya dengan keduanya? Bukannya kalau mereka sudah ketemu kaya kucing dan anjing yang tidak akan pernah bisa akur itu?" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum yang berada disebelah kanan kursinya.

"Tidak, eonnie. Sebenarnya mereka itu sangat akur, hanya saja mereka terkadang lebih suka saling menjahili satu sama lain. aslinya mereka kakak beradik yang akur, kok" Kibum manggut-manggut paham mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan. "Baguslah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

'Wusshh.. wusshh..'

Tiupan angin malam bercampur dengan angin pantai, terus menerus datang dan membelai wajah tampan Siwon yang sedang mendongakan kepalanya manatap langit yang gelap bertabur ribuan bintang itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tuhan.. terimakasih. Sekarang kebahagiaan kami telah datang. Minho Appa, mianhae. Aku bukan anak yang baik untuk appa. Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk KangIn appa. Bersenanglah disurga Appa. Aku mencintaimu"

'Tess.. tess.. tess..'

Airmata bening itu jatuh begitu saja membasahi wajah tampan Siwon yang masih mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit, seolah sang Appa ada dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman khas ayahnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disamping Siwon yang masih menatap langit malam itu. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya saat angin malam bercampur angin pantai itu membelai kulit putih pucatnya sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Hanya ingin melepas lelah dan.. bebanku selama ini"

'Deg'

"Mianhae.. mianhae, hyung" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada langit malam kearah Kyuhyun yang berada disamping kanannya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa memberat itu.

"Untuk apa?"Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Siwon dengan airmata yang masih menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. "Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat susah untuk meminta maaf. Jadi aku mohon padamu, hyung.. jangan suruh aku untuk mengulanginya lagi"

Kyuhyun segera memutar kakinya lalu mengerahkannya untuk berjalan menjauhi Siwon yang sedang terpaku dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Memang itulah penyakit Kyuhyun selama ini, susah berkata maaf dan terimakasih.

"Kalau tidak niat.. yahh jangan katakan kalau kau ingin minta maaf. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu luar dalam mu dan baik busuk mu, Kyu. Jadi, jangan sungkan jika hanya denganku. Walau kau sudah bilang minta maaf beribu kalipun, aku tahu itu semua hanyalah rasa bersalahmu selama ini.. agar kau tak berhutang apapun padaku. Sejujurnya itu semua sebaiknya tak usah kau lakukan."

Kyuhyun diam ditempat, tertohok sendiri mendengar ucapan hyung nya barusan. Jadi, inilah sifat dan wataknya selama ini. Kyuhyun memang menyadari setiap tindak bodohnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari separah itu kah gambaran tentang dirinya? Terlebih lagi itu adalah hasil penilaian hyung nya sendiri.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap akan memasang tampang datar dan dinginnya. Ego sudah menyelimuti hatinya duluan. " Jangan mengajak perang hyung. Kita datang kemari untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk bertengkar seperti ini"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum merangkul pundak tegap Kyuhyun yang memang kalah tinggi sedikit dengannya itu.

"Kau benar.. semuanya kita lupakan dan kita mulai semua dengan lembaran baru" Kyuhyun memasang tampang serigaiannya seperti biasa. "Yaa.. memang itulah yang terbaik"

.

.

.

Entah mengapa sejak tadi Yesung yang berada persis disamping Yunho itu hanya diam dan menatap sekelilingnya tanpa nafsu dan hanya tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yunho yang menyadari akan hal itupun, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Yesung yang hanya diam dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada bidangnya.

"Kau kenapa Yesung-ah?" perkataan Yunho kontan membuat semuanya ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yesung tanpa kecuali Kibum, sang anak. Kibum sendiri sudah tahu kenapa dan apa penyebab ayahnya berperilaku seperti itu, semua itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Anni, Hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa" Yesung merubah posisinya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tampang kurang bergairah. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kibum dengan penuh tanya. Kibum yang merasa ada sebuah lirikkan mata yang tertuju padanya itupun hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan padaku, Yesung-ah" Yesung pun dengan susah payah mendongakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu. "A-aku hanya teringat dengan istri ku, hyung. Mianhae, membuat kalian semua merasa tidak enak" kata Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh~~ tidak hanya kau, aku pun begitu, Yesung-ah. Kita nikmati saja malam ini dengan rasa suka cita. Jangan pikirkan hal lain yang nantinya hanya membuatmu sakit." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya saat Yunho berkata bijak padanya.

"Ne, Hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja, karena disini ada kami, keluarga hyung" KangIn dengan penuh perhatian mengelus-elus punggung tegap Yesung. Kibum hanya diam dan dengan sesekali memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sang ayah yang sedang dalam keadaan bersedih itu.

"Hmm.. aku rasa kalian semua benar. Istriku juga pasti akan bahagia dengan semua ini, terutama malam ini" semuanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat.

"Eonnie, jangan sedih.. disini ada Minnie, Kyunnie, dan yang lebih penting disini ada Siwon oppa juga 'kan" Kibum menoleh kearah Sungmin yeoja yang tubuhnya lebih mungil dari dirinya itu lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Kau benar. Malam ini terasa indah"

WOW! Akhirnya selesai juga chap kelanjutan ini..

Apakah lama updatenya? Kalau iya.. tolong maafkan saya, ne~~ (Pasang puppy eyes kelewat gagal)

Ada yang nanya masalah Kibum yang masih kuliah tapi,kok dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan noona? Jadi ceritanya, Kibum itu ngelanjutin kuliahnya lagi, soalnya nanti Kibum mau saya buat jadi… (Ada deh nanti :D ) #digampar. Jadi, umurnya Kibum memang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Ceritanya memang belum sampai disini. Mian, kalau teralu lama dan ribet.

Buat New reader salam kenal dan salam hangat, ne. dan buat yang udah review dan reader setia FFn gaje bin ajaib ini, terimakasih banyak yaaa…

Maaf buat yang review, saya enggak bisa balas satu-satu. Karna banyak masalah yang mesti saya hadapi. (ceilehh)

Owkehh.. readerdeul terimakasih atas reviewnya..

Hug and kiss for you all :*


	7. Chapter 7

Just You 7

Cast : KyuMin, SiBum, KangTeuk, Yunho, Yesung..

Malam semakin larut, angin pantai pun semakin deras menerpa kulit sepasang kekasih itu. Keduanya hanya duduk diam diceruk pantai yang sedang mempertontonkan ombaknya yang sedang hilir mudik membelai bibir pantai.

Sepasang kekasih itu adalah Siwon dan Kibum. Kibum hanya menatap lurus kedepan menghadap pantai yang tak berhujung itu, disebelahnya ada Siwon yang sedang duduk diam sambil memainkan kaki jenjangnya menyapa air pantai yang memberikan kesan dingin pada telapak kakinya.

"Bummie.."

"Hmm.."

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya sambil menatap wajah cantik Kibum yang masih menatap kearah pantai.

"Apa kau bahagia?"pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi kearah namja yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya mengisi hatinya itu dengan tatapan binggung.

"Selagi itu denganmu, aku rasa aku akan bahagia" hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir mungil yeoja berotak jenius itu, tapi entah mengapa kalimat itu membuat Siwon bahagia bukan kepalang.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan, Bummie?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum berbinar . wajah tampannya kini semakin bersinar ditambahkan dengan pantulan sang rembulan yang seakan menjadi saksi kebahagiaannya malam ini.

"Anni. Itulah isi hati dan pikiranku selama ini. Kalau begitu.. bagaimana denganmu?"

Siwon menatap telapak kaki jenjangnya yang basah karna air pantai lalu menekuknya hingga menempel pada dada bidangnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya didepan kaki jenjangnya yang tertekuk itu.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah lah.."

Serasa ada ribuan anak panah yang tertancap direlung hati Kibum sekarang. Bagaimana dirinya bisa sesenang itu dan mengatakan bahwa Siwon lah kebahagiannya selama ini? sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan kata 'Entah lah?' Apakah Siwon sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?

Kibum diam sambil menatapi ombak yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Mau marah? tidak mungkin.. Mau nangis? Please, jangan konyol.

"Entah lah, Bummie. Aku juga binggung. Kenapa setiap aku dekat dengan mu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Dan entah mengapa setiap aku mencoba fokus pada suatu hal.. hanya kau yang ada didalam pikiranku.. apakah kau sudah meracuni otakku, Bummie? Jawab aku.. kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpaling pada yang lain? dan kenapa aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dan melihatmu saja? Aku sudah terbuai dengan cintamu, Bummie. Jadi, aku mohon.. tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi.. aku mohon."

Wuhuuuu….

Kibum merasa dirinya akan segera terbang keatas menyapa langit ketujuh sambil meneriakkan kebahagiaannya yang terasa menumpuk dihati dan pikirannya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Siwon yang terkenal kalem itu dengan mudahnya membuatnya ngeFLY seperti ini?

Siwon menggapai kedua telapak tangan Kibum yang terasa dingin itu lalu menangkupkan kewajahnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kim Kibum… saranghae. Will you marry me?"

'Deg.. deg.. deg..'

'Oh God… bisakah waktu berhenti sejenak? Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan ini sampai aku mati. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Bagaimana ini Siwon ingin menikah dengan ku? Aku harus jawab apa?'

Masih dengan senyum menawannya Siwon mengecupi kedua telapak tangan Kibum secara bergantian lalu kedua telapak tangan Kibum itu dimasukkannya kedalam selimut berbulu lembut itu yang di bawanya masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam kedua telapak tangan kibum dengan erat.

Kibum diam membisu. "Kenapa diam? Aku mencintaimu, Chagi." Kata cinta itu terngiang indah dan merdu ditelinga Kibum yang hanya diam membeku.

"Kau.. kau benar mencintaiku, Wonnie?" Siwon kembali menatap Kibum dengan lekat sambil menghapus jaraknya bersama Kibum.

'Chup'

Siwon menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir mungil Kibum yang terasa dingin itu. Mulanya, Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun lama kelamaan Siwon melumat bibir semanis cherry itu dengan gerakkan lembut.

Bibir itu menekan-nekan dengan lembut pada lawan mainnya yang hanya diam tertegun dan lambat laun mulai mengikuti aksi sang lawan yang kian ganas melumatnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari dalam selimut bulu yang semula membungkus tangannya bersama dengan tangan Kibum. Siwon mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk menekan kepala bagian belakang Kibum guna untuk memperdalam ciumannya yang kian memanas itu.

'Engghh..' lenguhan Kibum terdengar sexy di pendengaran namja maniak hidup sehat itu. Siwon meluncurkan lidahnya lalu menekan-nekan perpotongan bibir Kibum untuk meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk masuk kedalam rongga hangat itu.

Dengan senang hati Kibum membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Siwon. Kini, lidah Siwon dengan perlahan mengabsen setiap benda yang berada dirongga mulut Kibum yang terasa hangat dan manis itu.

"Engghh.."

Bunyi kecipakan dari kedua bibir yang sedang melakukan penyatuan itu hampir tak terdengar karna berisiknya suara ombak yang seakan memberikan tepuk tangannya untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih untuk mempererat tali kasih mereka yang sempat renggang itu.

Siwon mulai mengajak lidah Kibum untuk bertarung kekuatan dengan lidahnya yang dengan nakal menekan-nekan lidah kibum lalu memutari lidah itu dengan lidahnya sendiri dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin.

Dari kejauhan ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua di jembatan penginapan yang langsung menembus ceruk pantai itu.

Satu pasang mata itu sibuk memperhatikan dengan mata yang berbinar sambil berkata 'romantis' sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk mencibir tidak jelas.

"Huh.. beraninya ditempat yang gelap dan tertutup. Aku berani bertaruh, si kuda junggit itu pasti tidak akan berani melakukan itu dihadapanku" cibirnya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada bidangnya.

"Diamlah.. bukannya tidak berani, tapi kau masih kecil untuk melihat adegan seromantis itu" namja yang sibuk mencibir itu membulatkan mata obsnya hingga hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu" yeoja itu hanya diam sambil merona. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu menatap sang namja dengan ekor matanya tanpa memandang namja itu dengan intens.

"Itu karna kau terlalu pervert saja. Kau hanya besar nafsu, K—"

'Chup'

Kyuhyun namja pencibir itu panas sendiri karna yeoja nya yang sedari tadi membuat dirinya gerah sendiri, entah karena apa. Kyuhyun dengan segera melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, tengkuk Sungmin sudah di tahan duluan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh nikmat saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja meremas payudaranya yang masih terbungkus dengan bra dan baju rajutan selututnya dengan gerakan intens dan lembut itu.

"Akhh.." desah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin panas dan semakin menambah kecepatan lumatan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Sungmin yang masih sedikit membengkak akibat aktifitasnya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian..

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.."

"Ahh.. akhh.. ahkk.. jangan mendesah lagi, Ming. Kau membuatku gila"

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karna paru-paru mereka terasa kosong tanpa udara. Kyuhyun memang handal membuat Sungmin nya kewalahan dengan aksi dadakannya itu.

'Dug'

Sungmin menyikut perut rata Kyuhyun. "Pabbo.. kenapa kau malah menciumku secara tiba-tiba? Kau ingin aku mati, HAH?!" wajah Sungmin semakin memerah saja. Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu menampakkan serigaian mesumnya.

"Tapi, kau suka'kan? Kalau tidak.. bagaimana kau bisa menikmatinya tadi? Kau bahkan mendesah, Cho Sungmin." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas dan semakin menambah intensitas warna merah merona yang menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya itu.

"Kau selalu saja curang"

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali menatap dimana Siwon dan Kibum berada. Sepasang kekasih itu baru saja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kibum dan Siwon saling menatap dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara malu dan bahagia. Dimalam bulan purnama itu, Siwon merasakan kebahagiaannya memuncak hinga keubun-ubun. Kebahagian itu… kebahagiaan itu sudah datang.

"Bummie.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" tagih Siwon dengan childish style nya. Kibum hanya tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Benarkah? Kau mau aku jawab apa?"

"Emm.. kalau iya kau bisa mencium bibirku sekali lagi. Yahh.. kalau tidak kau bisa mengecup keningku saja"

"Itu sama saja. Keduanya sama-sama akan menguntungkan mu 'bukan?" Dengan cepat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa untungnya jika hanya dicium dikening saja? Lalu kau meninggalkanku? Aku lebih baik mati tenggelam sekarang juga jika itu bisa menjadi pilihanku" kata Siwon dengan nada serius.

Kibum kembali diam sambil menyelami manik mata Siwon yang seakan memabukkan itu.

'chupp'

Kibum menempelkan bibir ranumnya kekening Siwon yang saling bertaut. Serasa ada persimpangan diatas kepala Siwon, rasa galau kini mulai membelai pikiran namja maniak waffle itu.

Kibum melepaskan kecupan ringannya itu lalu memandang Siwon yang sedang berpose binggung sekaligus tampak kecewa itu.

"Jadi.. jadi kau tidak mau menikah deng—"

'Chup'

Kibum kembali mengecup Siwon dengan lembut, namun kali ini bukan dikening namja penggila coffee espresso itu melainkan pada bibir namja bertubuh atletis itu.

Dengan berani, Kibum melumat bibir Siwon yang sedang terdiam sambil menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Kibum padanya. Seakan baru saja menangkap dan mencermati 'kode' Kibum itu, Siwon langsung mengambil alih permainannya itu.

Rasa manis, hangat, dan penuh gairah itu membuat Siwon hampir limbung dan terhempas diatas rasa bahagianya. Entah mengapa, sepertinya dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Ini baru namanya bahagia~ (author gila sendiri)

Tautan penyatuan bibir itupun kembali terlepas.

"Na do. Na Do saranghae, Cho Siwon. And I want to marry you" jawab Kibum mantap walau terkesan malu-malu itu.

"Huwaaaa… apakah ini bukan mimpi?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, Wonnie. Ini kenyataan."

"Benarkah? Tolong cium aku sekali lagi, Bummie. Hanya untuk memastikan saja kalau ini bukan mimpi"

'Dug'

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Wonnie"

'Sreett'

'Grepp'

Siwon mengajak Kibum berdiri dari duduknya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kita akan menuju kebahagiaan bersama, Bummie."

"Aku juga, Wonnie. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku senang semua mimpi kita bisa menjadi kenyataan."

"Ne, ini semua berkat Tuhan dan dirimu yang selalu ada disampingku"

Keduanya saling mengepakkan senyum manawan mereka. Tak menyadari bahwa masih ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Minnie, kita masuk saja, ne. Di luar dingin sekali" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah kusut duluan.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku kedinginan, sayang. Ayo kita masuk." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan itu, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Sungmin dengan segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun.

"Huwaa.. Kyunnie. Kau demam, sayang"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sungmin dengan segera menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lobby hotel. Teriakan heboh Sungmin membuat Siwon dan Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua pun bisa melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun yang sedang ditarik tangannya oleh Sungmin menuju ke lobby hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Apa tadi mereka melihat kita?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Kalau iya.. biarkan sajalah" sahut Siwon acuh dengan adik bungsu dan adik iparnya itu.

"Bummie, sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Malam semakin larut dan bertambah dingin" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah" ucap Siwon sambil merentangankan tangannya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya.

"Haruskah?"

"Harus! Kalau tidak, kau akan membeku, sayang"

Kibum pun masuk diantara rentangan tangan Siwon yang terasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Jantungnya mulai kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju lobby hotel itu sambil berpelukkan dibawah balutan selimut dan saling sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

'Blam'

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau demam begini? Apakah kau sakit? Dibagian mananya?" Kyuhyun diam sambil berpose binggung. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasakan sakit dimanapun, tapi Sungmin bilang kalau dia demam?

Lampu otak Kyuhyun menyala, memberikan sinyal yang ditransfer dari otak mesumnya itu.

"Iya sayang. Aku sakit" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang dibuatnya selirih mungkin.

"Tuh 'kan. Maafkan aku Kyunnie, karena aku kau jadi kedinginan dan demam begini"

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang tidur sambil meluruskan kaki jenjangnya kedepan dan menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa khawatir yang terlalu berlebih itu hanya berpose pura-pura sakit.

Kyuhyun salut pada Sungmin, istrinya itu akan binggung bukan kepalang kalau dirinya sedang sakit seperti ini. Jangankan seperti itu, melihat Kyuhyun kurang nafsu makan saja, Sungmin dengan segera menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka.

Berlebihan? Oh~~ itu salah satu bukti cinta mereka 'bukan?

"Dimana yang sakit sayang? Apa aku perlu panggil dokter?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau sendiri bisa menyembuhkan ku. Karna kau memang obatnya"

Perkataan gamblang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin binggung dan tak mengerti.

"Aku? Masa aku?" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk layaknya anak kecil. "Hanya kau sayang. Karna.. karna… karna sakitnya disini" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada selangkangannya.

Sungmin cengo seketika. Bisa-bisanya suami mesum bin pervertnya ini mengatakan bahwa benda tumpul yang selama ini diasuh dan dibawanya kemana pun dirinya berada itu sedang sakit sekarang. Sungguh, Kyuhyun memalukan. (Uhh.. mau dong digoda Kyunnie) #aslidigamparreader

'Dug'

Sungmin melancarkan tinjuannya pada benda yang berada dipertengahan selangkangan Kyuhyun itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Kyuhyun diam tercekat.

"Wadaaawww… kenapa dipukul? Aduh, sakit sekali sayang. Nanti kalau ini lepas, kau akan bagaimana?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun garang. "Bukan aku yang bagaimana. Kalau aku sih bisa mencari penggantinya. Lha? Kalau kau? Mau buang air kecil dengan apa?"

'blam'

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandinya lalu terkikik menanggapi wajah pabbo Kyuhyun dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Huwaaa… jahat sekali. Berani melakukannya, akan ku bobol kau, Ming" ancam Kyuhyun dengan suara yang ditinggikan satu oktaf.

"Coba saja kalau berani. Akan aku patahkan benda tumpul itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Hahaha" tawa Sungmin kejam.

"Jahat~~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada pilu, lirih, dan terdengar parau.

Berlebihan?! Baru tahu Kyuhyun L3B4Y? hahaha (ketawa setan) #dihabisiSparKyu

.

.

.

Morning at Jeju Island.

Keluarga yang kini harmonis itu duduk memanjang dalam sebuah meja makan yang tersedia di resort hotel tempat mereka menginap. Resort ini masih sepi, mungkin karna masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan mengingat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.27 KTS.

"Bagaimana dengan malam kalian kemarin? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Yunho basa basi untuk membuka keheningan yang menyergap keluarga harmonis itu.

"Sangat"

"Tidak"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun, karna hanya Kyuhyun yang berucap TIDAK. Tanpa terkecuali Sungmin yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam buku menu dan seolah-olah tak ada masalah.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Yesung sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. "Minnie, memarahiku tadi malam"

"Benarkah? Itu pasti karna kau nakal" kata Leeteuk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun memang nakal." Sambar Sungmin cepat.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Berani macam-macam, tidak ada jatah malam ini" alhasil Kyuhyun diam dan menurut saja dengan istri sexoynya itu. Ancamannya terlalu berat.

"Hehehe, lupakan saja. Nah, itu pelayannya. Bisa pesan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan.

Semuanya geleng-geleng kepala kecuali Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ketiga pelayan itu datang mendekat lalu membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya, apa Tuan dan Nyonya ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Ne, aku ingin air mineral dan roti gandum berserta krim susu non sugar" pesan Yunho.

"Ah aku sama 'kan saja dengan pesanan yang tadi" timpal Yesung.

"Kau pesan apa sayang?" tanya KangIn sambil menoel tangan Leeteuk yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin green tea hangat dengan muffin rasa coklat. Kau pesan apa?" tanya Leeteuk balik pada KangIn.

"Aku ingin luwak coffe berserta roti gandum" pelayan itu kembali mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan mereka satu persatu.

"Aku ingin coffee espresso dengan waffle. Kau apa, chagi?" tanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon yang memang dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu sarapan dengan sepasang minuman dan makanan itu dipagi hari pada Kibum yang dengan setia duduk disampingnya.

"Emm.. aku mau green tea dengan crimsup"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memandang KyuMin couple. "Kalian pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Siwon masih malu dengan kejadian semalam, dimana dirinya yang tertangkap basah tengah berciuman dengan Kibum dipantai.

"Aku strawberry milk shake dan pancake dengan topping ice cream vanilla, strawberry, dan blueberry."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini masih pagi, sayang. Kenapa sudah makan makanan yang manis?" Sungmin tersenyum dengan childish stylenya.

"Hehehe.. aku sangat menyukainya, chagi"

"Emm baiklah.. aku pesan lotte coffe dengan Mocca Cup cake"

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya. Harap tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu pun segera pergi membawa bejibun pesanan itu ke kitchen room.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian..

"Baik Tuan, Nyonya. Ini pesanannya" pelayan itu kembali dengan bernampan-nampan pesanan mereka . semua mata menyambut sarapan itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Gamsahabnida"

"Cheonmaneyeo, Tuan dan Nyonya"

Mereka pun kembali terbuai dengan menu sarapan mereka masing-masing. Hanya terdengar dentingan garpu, pisau, dan sendok. Serta suara seruputan minuman mulai dari yang hangat sampai yang dingin itu perlahan masuk melalui mulut mereka lalu kekerogkongan dan sampailah kelambung mereka yang kian bertambah isinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan cengiran evilnya. "Ehmm… makannya lahap sekali" singgung Kyuhyun dengan nada berbisik.

"Entahlah, Kyu. Aku merasa lapar" Kyuhyun terkekeh renyah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada perhatian.

'Chup'

Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya didepan umum, didepan keluarga mereka.

"Wah~~ mesra sekali" singgung Leeteuk yang tengah memandang kedua anaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha. Eomma jangan iri,ne. cepatlah menyusul kami dengan KangIn appa" celetuk Kyuhyun membuat KangIn yang sedang minum coffenya menjadi tersedak.

"Uhukk.."

"Gwaenchana, chagi?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung KangIn dengan pelan.

"Minumlah ini, KangInnie" tawar Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebotol airmeneralnya pada KangIn yang memang kebetulan duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Te-terimakasih –"

"Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Appa. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" Yunho tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat jarang sekali dilihat oleh anak dan cucunya itu.

"Gomawo Appa"

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri koridor hotel menuju sebuah tempat untuk memenuhi sebuah panggilan. Yesung sudah sampai di lobby hotel, tak lama datanglah seorang bellboy menghampiri Yesung yang beru saja keluar dari lift.

"Apa anda Tuan Kim Yesung?" tanya Bellboy itu setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Iya, ini saya"

"Maaf, Tuan sudah ditunggu di mobil. Mari saya antarkan" Yesung dan bellboy itupun berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah mobil dengan topbrand asal Korea itu, Hyundai.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan" Yesung pun menurut, tak lama setelah Yesung masuk kedalam mobil, mobil itupun berjalan menuju sebuah tempat.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih dari setengah jam dari Jeju menuju Mokseokwon, sebuah taman yang memiliki kumpulan batu-batuan berbentuk unik dan akar-akar pohon yang sudah mati. Jaraknya pun cukup dekat dengan kota Jeju, jaraknya sekitar 4 km.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan" Yesung yang sedang terbuai dengan keindahan tempat itu perlahan mulai sadar dan keluar dari mobil.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama Tuan"

.

Namja paruh baya berpipi tirus itu, berjalan perlahan dengan style khasnya yaitu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana casualnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Yesung sudah menemukan orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Hyung" sapanya.

Namja tua yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu berbentuk abstrak itu kearah suara yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Yesung-ah. Kemarilah"

Dengan langkah ringan Yesung mendekat kearah Yunho yang tersenyum simpul.

"Hyung kenapa memanggilku kesini? Apa ada hal serius yang ingin hyung sampaikan sampai aku dijemput segala?" tanya Yesung berentet. Yunho mengelus kepala Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kau ini tidak bisa apa menanyakannya satu persatu? Jelas ini rahasia kita berdua, jangan sampai yang lain tahu setidaknya sampai makan malam tiba"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, binggung. "Memangnya ada apa lagi? Jelaskan padaku."

Yunho kembali tersenyum sambil berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman unik itu. "Aku punya rencana akan menikahkan Siwon dengan Kibum lusa, sekalian saja dengan Leeteuk dan KangIn."

'Cekiiittt…'

Mendadak Yesung memberhentikan langkahnya membuat Yunho juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Anni, apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat untuk menikahkan mereka lusa?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia segera dan nantinya kita tak akan mempunyai beban lagi Yesung-ah. Apa kau tak kasihan denganku? Aku sudah sangat tua untuk memikirkan percintaan bahkan pernikahan sekalipun. Tolong mengerti aku"

"Aku mengerti itu hyung, bahkan aku juga sudah tidak cukup muda lagi untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tapi, apakah bisa tunggu Kibum untuk wisuda sarjananya yang kedua dulu? Yahh.. maksudku sekalian saja dengan pelepasan wisudanya. Tapi, kalau hyung maunya lusa.. aku terserah saja"

Yunho menimang-nimang perkataan Yesung barusan, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menunggu hari itu tiba. "Baiklah, aku kira itu pemikiran yang bagus." Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Gomawo hyung"

"Ne, kalau begitu temani aku jalan-jalan. Terkadang aku merasa panas sendiri melihat mereka yang sedang bermesraan dengan pasangannya masing-masing." Yesung tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan polos yang terkesan iri itu keluar dari bibir Yunho yang sering terlihat berwibawa itu.

"Aku juga hyung. Gerah melihatnya, hahaha"

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan dan berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis mereka bedua sambil mengitari taman indah nan unik, Mokseokwon.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menidurkan kepalanya tepat diatas pangkuan KangIn sambil menikmati terpaan angin pantai yang terasa menyejukkan jiwa. Keempat anak mereka sudah turun duluan ke bibir pantai sambil bermain air bersama, jadi tinggallah Leeteuk dan KangIn yang mengawasi mereka dari pinggir pantai.

"Kenapa sepi sekali yaa? Seperti pulau ini milik kita saja. Sangat jarang orang berlalu lalang."

Leeteuk yang sedang membaca novel itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap KangIn lalu menutup bukunya sambil duduk disamping KangIn yang sedang memandang kesekitar tempat dimana mereka sedang berpiknik.

"Tentu saja, ini 'kan bukan hari libur" KangIn mengangguk setuju.

"Kemana Appa dan Yesung hyung yaa? Sejak sarapan tadi aku tak ada melihat mereka lagi"

"Mungkin mereka berjalan bersama, maklum 'kan cuman mereka yang tidak punya pasangan" KangIn tersenyum hangat menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk yang kelewat jujur itu. Perlahan KangIn mencubit hidung mancung Leeteuk dengan gemas.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Begitu-begitu mereka itu lebih handal daripada kita" Leeteuk memasang tampang nyolotnya.

"Handal? Masalah apa?"

KangIn nyengir kuda. "Kau taulah itu.. BISNIS, apalagi?"

"Hahaha.. kau menghina,ne?"

"Anni, masa anak menghina kakak dan ayahnya? Yang benar saja" kata KangIn dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Ihcieee.. yang sudah punya camer" goda Leeteuk telak memunculkan rona merah pada wajah tua KangIn.

"Aihh.. jangan menggodaku lagi~~" rengeknya dengan wajah merona.

"Aduhh.. mesranya, hahaha" ledek Kyuhyun dengan cengiran evilnya. Kyuhyun datang membawakan dua buah kelapa muda untuk KangIn dan Leeteuk.

"Eh, Kyunnie. Biasa aja kali, kau juga lebih mesra dengan Minnie" Kyuhyun semakin mengepakkan senyum menawannya.

"Yahh… namanya juga anak muda, Appa. Ini aku bawakan kelapa muda."Kyuhyun menaruh dua buah kelapa muda itu didepan KangIn dan Leeteuk.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Kompak sekali. Cheon, eomma emm.. appa" Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu meninggalkan pasangan kembali muda itu.

"Kyuhyun ternyata anak yang manis,ne."Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu, tapi terkadang kekanakkan dan jahil" ledeknya pada putra bungsunya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon?" tanya KangIn sambil melirik Siwon yang sedang menyantap satu buah kelapa muda berdua dengan Kibum yang duduk dibatuan besar dibibir pantai.

"Siwon anak yang dewasa juga workaholic, dan lebih gampang mengurus Siwon ketimbang Kyuhyun yang notabanenya keras kepala itu dan parahnya hanya Sungmin pawang ampuh untuk Kyuhyun"

KangIn sekali lagi tersenyum untuk menanggapi ocehan Leeteuk yang terdengar selalu mencibir Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya mempunyai watak yang berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, putra pertamanya.

"Kyuhyun memang namja yang unik dan aku rasa seharian dengannya tidak akan terasa bosan. Kalau begitu, bagaimana penilaianmu untuk Kibum dan Sungmin sendiri"

Leeteuk tampak menggebu-gebu ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan KangIn yang entah mengapa jawabannya memang ingin ia beberkan kepada siapa saja, kalau menantu dan calon menantunya itu begitu sempurna dimatanya.

"Mereka sama-sama manis, baik, penurut, pintar, dan menggemaskan. Aku 'kan tidak mempunyai anak perempuan jadi aku sangat senang sewaktu ada Sungmin, namun perasaan sayang itu baru bisa aku ungkapkan baru-baru ini. Intinya aku menyayangi mereka berdua"

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali"

"Tentu, memiliki mereka adalah kelengkapan dalam kebahagiaanku" ucap Leeteuk penuh semangat.

"emm.. Teukkie"

"Ne?"

"Apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Leeteuk menatap KangIn dengan pandangan binggung.

"Katakan saja"

"Ini tentang suami mu… bisakah kau menilainya untuk ku?" Leeteuk diam sejenak sebelum mengepakkan senyum maklumnya.

"Bukan suami, tapi mantan suami"

"Ne, itulah maksudku"ujar KangIn kikuk. Yeah.. walau bagaimanapun itu entah manis ataupun pahit KangIn harus tetap mengetahui seperti apa penilaian dan watak dari mantan suami yeoja yang sudah puluhan tahun dicintainya itu.

"Dia namja yang baik, tegas, penyayang, dan perhatian pada keluarga. Dulu dia sering membawa kami berkeliling Korea dan bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Walaupun dia adalah namja yang workaholic, tapi dirinya selalu berusaha untuk mengutamakan keluarganya. Kalau kau ingin melihat cerminan dirinya kau bisa amati Siwon, karna dia lah yang paling mirip"

KangIn memandang Siwon sekilas. Siwon saja sudah cukup sempurna dimata KangIn berarti namja bernama Cho Minho itu bisa lebih dari itu.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat cerminan dirinya secara fisik, kau bisa lihat Kyuhyun, dia tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Garis wajah tegas, berkulit putih pucat, bentuk bibir dan mata yang hampir sama, namun bedanya Minho memiliki bentuk rambut yang sama seperti Siwon namun dalam bentuk model seperti rambut Kyuhyun. Minho juga sama seperti Kyuhyun tidak suka memakan sayuran, walau masih mending Minho ketimbang Kyuhyun. Minho juga senang sekali sarapan dengan waffle dan secangkir coffee espresso, macam Siwon."

KangIn menganggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata Minho itu paduan dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka berdua sudah cukup sempurna, apalagi sang ayah?

"Kami dulu adalah keluarga yang damai, harmonis, dan hangat, namun semuanya berganti seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sewaktu Minho pulang dari Prancis dan mengetahui Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kerumah dan memeperkenalkannya sebagai pasangannya, Minho marah besar karna Kyuhyun sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja asal Prancis anak dari relasi bisnisnya"

"Apa Kyuhyun menolaknya? Kenapa? Apa karna dia sudah punya Sungmin?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mulanya pun aku berfikiran seperti itu, sampai pada suatu malam sebelum Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kyuhyun mengatakan suatu hal yang menitik beratkan kata TIDAK SETUJUnya pada Minho. Alasan Kyuhyun adalah pertama Sungmin, yang kedua Kyuhyun lebih suka yeoja yang berwajah oriental, yahh itu hanya alasannya belaka ditambah lagi Kyuhyun sangat malas untuk mempelajari bahasa yang berbeda dengannya sehari-hari. Kyuhyun juga sudah menyatakan ketidak cocokannya pada yeoja itu"

KangIn kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Berarti didunia ini tidak hanya dirinya yang sanggup mempertahankan cintanya, namun ternyata ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang ikut andil dengan kata setia terhadap cinta abadi mereka, Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, Siwon dengan Kibum, dan dirinya bersama dengan Leeteuk.

"Setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah, Minho terlihat dingin, jarang bicara, bahkan terkesan kasar. Mungkin itu karena Kyuhyun adalah putra bungsunya dan yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya yaa.. kalau tidak aku yaa… Siwon. Dua tahun kemudian, Minho terkena serangan jantung dan akhirnya meninggal di Mokpo tanah kelahirannya."

KangIn menangguk dengan raut sendu. Semua jalan hidup mereka berubah bermula dari perginya Kyuhyun, ternyata Minho sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya itu.

"Lalu penilaianmu sendiri?"

"Dia namja yang baik, hangat, bijaksana, disiplin, negativenya dia akan diam saja jika sedang marah, sikapnya pun seperti gelombang pantai datang baik yahh baik, datangnya buruk yaahh… sebaiknya jangan mendekatinya"

KangIn terkekeh sendiri mendengar penilaian Leeteuk yang terakhir. "Baguslah, setidaknya aku tahu gambaran tentang dirinya. Aku sangat penasaran sebelumya"

"Eomma… Appa.. kemarilah. Kita akan berpesta malam ini!"

Huwahahahaha…

Mohon jangan lempari saya readerdeul karna terlalu lama mempostkan chapter 6 dan 7 ini. Tapi, sudah kebayar dong dengan dua chapter sekaligus untuk kelanjutan cerita yang makin gaje bin ajaib ini. (tebar evil smirk Kyuppa)

Makasih banyak buat new reader dan readerdeul yang ngikuti cerita ini dari awal…

Sekali lagi mohon maaf,ne. untuk readerdeul yang masih sampai sekarang enggak aku balas reviewnya, bukannya enggak mau tapi koneksi dan waktu enggak memungkinkan. Ini aja aku lagi MID tapi, aku sempet-sempetin buat bikin ini FF, yahh karna mesti tanggung jawab. (mulai cucol)

Buat readerdeul semua terimakasih buat reviewnya kalau bisa nambah,ne. (maksa) #dibakar.

Okkeehh

See you next time…

Have a nice day readerdeul \(^o^)/


End file.
